


The Hypnotist

by Cassieeeeanne



Series: The Hypnotist [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cannibalism, Dark kakashi, Doctor/Patient, Dr. Hatake, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic Hypnosis, F/M, Hannibal Lecter Vibes, Hypnotism, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Suicide, Mind Games, Minor Narusaku, Missing Persons, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rehabilitation, Sensuality, Serial Killer, Tags will be updated as the story progresses, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, cum swapping, hypnotherapy, like if you squint - Freeform, patient Sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieeeeanne/pseuds/Cassieeeeanne
Summary: Part I: After an attempt to take her own life Sakura is brought to Briar Hill, a world-renowned mental institution. As a requirement for her stay, it is mandatory that she meet with a resident physician. A young and impressionable girl, Sakura finds herself quite taken by him and his new but fresh take on therapy, thus opening her eyes to the wide realm of hypnosis.Part II: A direct continuation of Part I. Set roughly a year and a half after the events of Part I.





	1. Welcome to Briar Hill

*

*

*

*

*

Dying in peace would have been optimal. 

Instead, she was met with chaos and mayhem. Shouting. Screaming. General panic. She watched it all happen out of focus. Different blurred figures against a white canvas. She was in a hospital, she surmised. 

Belatedly, she noticed the burning sensation in her throat. The acrid smell of bile, too. The emptiness in her stomach since ejecting its contents. Her lungs screamed for air as a result of the sheer amount of strain put on her body. 

When there was nothing left to do but dry heave, she relaxed back into the stiff uncomfortable mattress of the hospital bed. The chaos had stilled. All she was left with was the steady beep of the EKG machine, indicating that she was very much alive. 

_I'm alive. I'm alive for a reason. Maybe… _

Still, it was all she desired when she looked back on it all. All she was left with was the hope that people would leave her be. And maybe, just maybe she would find peace in her loneliness.

* * *

  
A week passed and the hospital cleared her for discharge. 

Except she wasn't going home, not this time. She couldn't be trusted by herself anymore. This had been her second suicide attempt and she needed to be watched. Monitored. Properly looked after and seen by a professional before she could even_think _about going back home. Her parents would not allow it, insisting someone get to the _real _issue. 

Right. 

Maybe if so much wasn't expected of her. Maybe if she weren't depicted as a prodigy or progeny. The perfect student. The perfect _daughter. _

She couldn't take it anymore. And they didn't even try to understand. 

The hope she had anticipated feeling upon arrival to the gates of Briar Hill had all but evaporated. Instead, she felt a sense of foreboding. Sinisterness. She chalked it up as nerves for the time being. 

As Sakura exited the sedan, she observed the dark gates. The ward was just that; dark. It looked as if it had been plucked out of some dark fantasy rather than the pamphlet she had been given at the hospital which boasted its rose gardens and welcoming interior. 

Trying her best to remain positive she followed closely behind her parents and through the gates. It felt as if she were crossing a threshold. Checking off the first box that brought her _that _much closer to being healed. Except she didn't feel that at all. A wicked shiver ran down her spine as they made their way up the hill, the estate now coming into view. 

It appeared much more like a Victorian estate than a rehabilitation center. There was plenty of acreage and she could see the rose gardens perched to the side. They were in fact beautiful and she could already envision herself immersed among the beautiful flowers along with a good book. 

_That's the spirit. _she thought to herself as they ascended the stairs to the manor's large front door. As they stepped in, she found that the interior was…fine. It was old, but not necessarily in a bad way. Updates had obviously been made to make it more accommodating for patients and it somehow managed to possess the same sterile smell that any hospital had. Though they did seem to try and mask the fact that it was a hospital by advertising yoga and their newly added 'spa' and coffee shop. 

Calling it a Wellbeing and Rehabilitation Center rather than a psychiatric ward was a nice touch.

Sakura was welcomed by a cheery looking woman at the front desk, her parents following closely behind her. The woman immediately grabbed her file and went through a monotonous list of what she _could _and _could not _do. She was not allowed a phone. Or laptop. Or music playing device. She assured that everything Sakura would need was available to her there and that outside interference could throw off any progress.

Sakura supposed she couldn't argue with that. 

The intake woman explained that her parents could visit on the weekends, but weekdays were strictly blocked off for her healing regiment. She kept telling herself it was only temporary as the woman was reaching the end of her orientation and handed over her schedule for the next three months.

As she turned to her parents, she couldn't help but feel… numb. Even as they were balling their eyes out. There were no tears from her. She had dried her eyes out long ago and was left with blank stares and mostly empty promises of ensuring she'd get better as she patted their backs in reassurance. 

She watched them go and still felt that same numb feeling watching them leave. Or maybe she felt relieved? The constricting feeling in her throat was gone as her gaze followed them out the large windowpane through the door. Regardless, she was going to be here away from them for a whole year. 

Maybe they were her problem all along. 

* * *

She was given a monitor. Ino Yama… something or other. Honestly, she only remembered people's first names. It's not like she ever kept friends long enough anyway.

But she was sweet. Bubbly. Lively. Everything someone would want in a monitor, she supposed. Her eyes were a bright and pale blue, unlike her washed out emerald depths that seemed to go on and on. Her blonde hair was shiny and healthy, pulled up into a high ponytail. 

She looked to be a very put together young lady. Sakura found herself hoping to leave this place looking just as fresh and lively as her.

"So, you'll start your day like everyone else; with breakfast. Then we have you scheduled for group therapy. After that is an hour break where you can hang out by the rose garden if you prefer that. Or the coffee shop. The _spa _is actually _really _nice and relaxing. I've used it a few times myself." 

Sakura nodded her head meekly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Thankfully, Ino seemed to sense her anxiousness after all of the information she had dumped on her. It was only her first day, but it was probably normal to feel slightly overwhelmed.

"Hey, why don't we go get some coffee? My treat." 

Sakura felt a sudden weight lift off her shoulders as the mention of coffee, a ghost of a smile on her face. Coffee sounded amazing. If there was anything that actually got Sakura out of bed at any time of the day, it was coffee. 

To her surprise, the coffee shop looked like a literal Starbucks. The decor was modern and a definite contrast to the ornate and dark interior of the manor. When they walked up to the counter Ino shot Sakura an expectant look. 

"Uh…" 

Sakura glanced at the menu, finding it hard to understand half of what was on it. "Um, I'll just get a small iced coffee. Cream, no sugar." 

Ino nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone who she seemed to notice come up behind Sakura. She scrunched her brow together as a small smile emerged on her face. The instant recognition told Sakura that she knew this person.

"I'll have the same. Put their drinks on my tab, Shikamaru."

A shiver ran down Sakura's spine as her mind was flooded with that deep, baritone voice. She honestly hadn't even heard or felt anyone walk up, and she was pretty good about having a good sense of her surroundings. 

Sakura watched as Ino faced him completely, a delightful smile spreading across her face. "Dr. Hatake! Good morning!"

That same shiver was still there as Sakura turned, her emerald gaze meeting his… well his one black eye . The other was covered by what looked to be a custom made eye patch, a long scar emanating from his eyebrow down to his cheekbone. His skin was pale and hair stark white. 

The man possessed a very welcoming presence. She supposed it was fitting for her to feel that way, since Ino had referred to him as 'Dr. Hatake'. His appearance came across as slightly contradictory though, in a slightly comical sense. He appeared disheveled, hair slightly unkempt but his outfit was very put together; sporting a pair of perfectly fitted grey chinos, a white button up shirt and navy blazer. He was undeniably handsome and she had a hard time believing he was an actual doctor, but the air around him was refreshing and welcoming.

Sakura heard Ino sifting through her folder and let out a contented hum. "Oh, how wonderful! Sakura, Dr. Hatake will be your psychiatrist for the duration of your stay here." 

The man- Dr. Hatake, looked down at her with his good eye, shooting her a soft smile and extending his hand. She blushed, extending hers and shivering in delight as he grasped her hand in his. She let out a small and startled gasp as a small shock passed through their exchange and their eyes met for a second time. He shook her hand once and let go, maintaining his welcoming smile. 

"Um, thank you for the coffee." she murmured meekly, pushing a stray hair behind her ear. 

He smiled and politely pushed his way through the two, making his way over to the counter and throwing down some cash. "It's no problem. Consider it a welcome gift to Briar Hill." 

She watched as Ino's smile grew, her eyes following him as he made his way to the other end of the counter. Sakura remained rooted to the spot, realizing that she had never really spoken to a man like him before. 

Not that Sakura didn't have experience with the opposite sex. Men. Boys. 

Oh, who was she kidding. Her experience was slim to none. She had never even _kissed _a boy let alone had a memorable conversation or experience with one. She supposed that had to do with her lack of confidence as well.

She supposed that would be one of the myriad of things he would work on with her. 

The occasional glances her way were of no help either. It sparked an unfamiliar warmth in her belly, indicating to her that maybe she liked it. 

Maybe a little too much. 

When their coffees were finished being prepared he grabbed hers along with his, carrying it over to her with the same warm smile on his face. "I look forward to our first session, Miss. Haruno." 

That familiar delightful shiver ran down her spine as he handed her the coffee, a ghost of a finger grazing hers as he pulled away. She stared blankly at the coffee in her hands as she listened to him say his goodbyes to everyone. 

Ino squealed as she grabbed Sakura's arm. She immediately flinched, not liking to be touched and Ino reeled back, mumbling a quick apology but maintaining that same wide grin.

"That's so exciting that he's your psychiatrist! He's very distinguished. Maybe the most distinguished in the entire ward and he's normally very picky about his patients."

Sakura furrowed her brow, wondering why she was so special. She supposed she'd find out more at their appointment later. All patients were required to meet with an assigned therapist three days a week for an hour. It was non-negotiable. 

The two left the coffee shop in pursuit of her room, the place she'd probably be spending the majority of her time. As Ino led Sakura up the large staircase, she couldn't help but notice the small details that reminded her that she was in fact in a hospital and not just some mansion. 

Her room especially; when Ino had unlocked the door for them. No window. No mirror or tub in the bathroom. It was obvious at that moment.

Mirrors break. Water drowns. 

The room itself was bland and bleak. A double bed was backed to the wall with a simple nightstand and lamp perched on top. There was nothing much to it after that. 

With a weary sigh, she dropped her duffel bag to the ground with a loud thud. Her parents were going to send more of her belongings throughout the week, so what she had in her pack was just essentials for now. 

"So, I'll be here every morning at nine. If you want to shower you'll have to use the communal ones. We don't provide individual baths in the bathrooms because… well." 

Sakura nodded her head, feeling a nervous tension suddenly fill the small room. She shot Ino a reassuring smile. "I understand." 

Ino let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I'll leave you to get settled for a little bit. Then we have your consultation with Dr. Hatake. Sound good?" 

Sakura couldn't help but feel a slight nervousness bloom in her belly and radiate out towards her fingertips at the mention of his name. She had never been alone in a room with a man before and would be lying if she said she weren't sightly anxious.

But instead she found herself nodding to Ino, watching as she turned and left the room. The soft click of the door filled her ears as she turned and took in the bleak space. The sound of her shaky breath being the only thing she could now hear.

And for the first time since she was found on the floor of her room, she was finally alone. 

* * *

Sakura's heart pounded as she settled into the firm but comfortable couch. Though she was anything _but _that. She was a tad self conscious of her nervous appearance as she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs. 

Dr. Hatake sat across from her, watching her carefully as she continued to fidget. Her serious lack of confidence made her feel like he was judging her silently, but that wasn't what he was supposed to do. Was it?

She felt herself shoot up from her seat, noticing his eyes follow her through the top of his readers. The tap of his pen against his notepad followed to the beat of her heart, making her feel more anxious than she would like. 

Needing her mind to wander elsewhere, she allowed herself to take in how spacious his office was. Certainly bigger than any therapist's office she had ever been in, the small amount of times she actually had. The decor was very minimalist, and she wasn't surprised in the slightest given his personal style.

When she had first entered the office not just a few moments ago he was sitting behind a desk made of a simple wood top and metal feet. There was a large leather sofa and a stand alone arm chair with a glass table in the middle. The walls were decorated with minimalist paintings and the paint was nice and light. It was certainly a refreshing change from the oppressive and dark feel of the mansion turned rehabilitation center. 

She continued pacing about the room, a nervous habit of hers as she picked at her fingernails. Dr. Hatake remained seated, still watching her carefully though he had a warm smile on his face. She turned her attention to one monochrome and abstract painting she had passed, choosing to focus her attention on it. 

"What do you see?" 

Sakura quirked her brow and tilted her head at the painting. Feeling slightly bold, she turned to face him with a small smirk on her face. "This isn't your version of an inkblot test is it?" 

The dark chuckle that escaped his mouth sent a shiver down her spine. "Humor me." 

She chewed her lip as she studied the design. There wasn't much to it. A lot of vertical lines and solid colors. Reds and greys. She really couldn't see much of anything. "I was never much for interpreting abstract paintings." 

She heard him lift himself the chair he had been sitting in and approach her slowly from behind. "No impressions at all?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she turned her attention to him, a contemplative look on his face as he held the tip of his glasses between his lips. "I don't use the Rorschach test, but there is truth behind people's perception of art uncovering unconscious desires." 

Sakura scrunched her brow together as she turned back to the painting, tilting her head to examine it. "I guess I see… I don't know. It's a bit contradictory. There's such a strong and violent red up top, and a soft grey at the bottom. It's chaotic but calm. There's fury but peace. It's… ambiguous in a way." 

Dr. Hatake nodded his head slowly. "Interesting," he murmured, walking back to the chair he had been sitting in previously. 

A newfound sense of calm overtook her as she allowed herself another moment to study the painting. Maybe even appreciate it. When she turned to face him, he was staring at her with that same curious expression. Another shiver ran down her spine. 

A soft smile emerged on his lips as he motioned for the couch in front of him. "Shall we begin?" 


	2. A Series Of Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Hatake introduces Sakura to hypnotism.

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_"Shall we begin?" _

Sakura gulped as she sat back down on the leather sofa, smoothing down her skirt and clasping her hands together in her lap. She pursed her lips and chose a small stain on the glass coffee table to stare at. 

"So, Sakura," he began as he peeled off his readers and let them dangle from his hand off the side of the chair, "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" 

Sakura scrunched her brow together. "About myself?" 

Dr. Hatake shot her a soft smile. "Sure." 

"Um… well," she murmured, fidgeting and picking at her fingernails to avoid his gaze. It wasn't that she was _afraid _of him. That would be ridiculous. She had just never been in this situation before. The self conscious side of her desperately hoped that he wasn't judging her for being a typical hormonal and self destructive teenager. Because that wasn't who she was. 

Tucking a stray hair behind her ear she took a breath. "Well, I just turned eighteen in March. I go to the high school a few towns over and I'm studying for pre med." 

"Pre med?" he asked, jotting down in his notebook, "And what made you choose medical school?" 

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know if I chose it so much as my parents did for me."

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong. I enjoy it but," Sakura began, bringing her gaze up to his for the first time. He had a sympathetic and thoughtful look on his face that made her feel more at ease, "Um- but I just think their expectations for me go a bit overboard. They want me to go to the best school when I'm fine with just going somewhere in-state." 

Dr. Hatake nodded his head once more, that same smile on his face. "Well, that's certainly a lot on your shoulders. Do you have any friends?" 

Sakura snorted. "No." 

"No?" 

"No." 

She watched with her arms crossed as he put on his readers to scribble down a few things in his notepad. He let out a small cough and removed them to focus his attention back on her.

"Alright. Why don't you tell me a little more about your parents." 

Sakura furrowed her brow. "My parents?" 

She didn't really care to elaborate on them any further than she had previously. "They're good people. I suppose." 

"Good people." he repeated, obviously surprised by her choice of description. 

Sakura turned her attention away, leaning back on the couch and staring out the window. It wasn't that she disliked her parents. It was just as she said: they were good people. But that's all they really were to her. She didn't see them as loving parents so much as people who just put a roof over her head and expected her to be perfect at everything in return. 

"You don't get along with your parents?" 

Sakura scoffed, feeling herself get defensive at the possibility that given her relationship with her parents he just saw her as your typical teenage brat. "Don't say it like that." 

Dr. Hatake remained silent, tilting his head slightly at her as she lifted herself from the couch.

"I'm not just some bratty teenager who hates her parents. I _do _love them," she pointed, lifting herself from the couch and walking towards the window. At least she thought she loved them. She loved them in the sense that they were her parents and that was about it. 

"I just feel… suffocated. Like my life isn't mine. Like I have no control. I have a hard time telling you who I am because I don't _know. _I don't know who Sakura is. Not anymore." 

Sakura noticed him watching her intently as she paced about the room, arms crossed and a contemplative look on her face. That was the first time she said something so intrinsic as that. That she didn't know who she was. Couldn't give herself a unique identity. 

"Well, that's where I come in, Sakura." 

Sakura turned her attention back to him, fingers curled under her chin. "What?"

Dr. Hatake let out a sigh and put his readers and notepad down on the desk. A soft and reassuring smile spread across his face. "During your time here let's help build your identity. Get that confidence back up that I can clearly see in you." 

A ghost of a smile formed on her face as she turned to face him. "You think so?"

"Yes, I am absolutely positive. But, I think that's about all the time we have for today unfortunately."

She would be lying if she weren't a tad disappointed. An hour seemed to fly by, which must have meant they made progress. 

"But we'll see each other-," he paused, flipping through his planner on his desk, "- Wednesday at one. There’s actually something I’d like to try with you.”

She shot him a playful grin as she traipsed back to the couch. “Can you tell me?” 

When he chuckled and shook his head she fought the urge to pout. “Oh, come on! That’s hardly fair!” 

She heard him continue to chuckle as he lifted himself from the leather armchair, looking down at her for a brief moment. She noticed a shiver run down her spine as she studied his gaze. Though it wasn't long before he broke it, grabbing his readers and pad from the table and making his way to his desk. He sat down in his chair and shot her a wink. “I’ll see you Wednesday.” 

Sakura playfully rolled her eyes as she made her way to exit his office. How on earth was she supposed to survive the rest of the day and Tuesday? 

* * *

  
Thankfully, the days started to become a routine for Sakura. 

Sakura liked routine. She liked order. Liked things to be scheduled. So getting into the swing of things wasn't so difficult. She would get up at around seven in the morning. Ino would show at eight with her prescription and offer the option to shower, which she would usually take. At nine they would go to the cafeteria for breakfast. To her surprise, the food was actually quite good. Fresh fruit and baked goods fully stocked. Decent coffee. Group therapy followed that, then Ino would take her to either yoga or just a stroll outside. And then her session with Dr. Hatake. 

She only had one _real _session under her belt and he had already managed to peel off a layer of herself that she had yet to come to terms with. It was refreshing and she already felt somewhat of a connection with him. Like they clicked. It made her more receptive to the whole therapy setting and aspired her to do better. 

It wasn’t a 180 by any means but it was a vast improvement. 

Though all she could think about was the mysterious session Dr. Hatake implied that he had planned. She could already tell that her therapy sessions were soon to become a bright spot in her day. Talking to him came easy, and she only hoped it would get easier. 

"Sakura, do you have anything you'd like to share with the group today?" 

Sakura's head shot up as she was torn out of her thoughts. Anything to share? No. Not unless the mediator was Dr. Hatake. 

"Um, no." she murmured under her breath, watching the woman, Tsunade, give her a slightly disappointed look. 

"There's nothing you'd like to share? Nothing at all?" 

Sakura shook her head once more. What was she supposed to say? She preferred talking to her handsome therapist rather than a group of degenerate teenagers? That'd be a sure fire way to make the rest of her stay there miserable. 

When the session was over she was tired. Ino had been waiting for her the entire time, steaming cup of coffee in hand and a smile on her face. "Everything alright?" 

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know." 

Ino led them outside, away from the buzzing and bustling noise of the manor. They sat on a bench, sipping their coffee in silence. Sakura found that she liked it. Ino wouldn't press if she wasn't in the mood to talk. It was like she knew that being there was enough. And it was. 

Sakura took a sip of her coffee and let out a long sigh. "So, how did you land this gig? It's not exactly a normal job." 

Ino chuckled, placing her coffee in her lap. "Well, the woman monitoring the group session? She's my Godmother. I had a lot of issues with confidence and anger when I was younger and she really helped me through it. I guess I see a lot of good in what she does and it inspired me." 

Sakura nodded her head, finding her story quite remarkable. "I hope I can be like you one day…" 

She gasped slightly as she felt Ino's hand suddenly grab hers, pale blue eyes piercing hers. "Don't compare yourself to others. All we can do is aspire to be the best that we can be. That's what you should focus on." 

Though her voice was stern, the smile on Ino's face was reassuring. And to her surprise, Sakura found herself gripping onto Ino's hand, taking comfort in the kind gesture. 

Another first. 

After a nice and long pause, Ino squeezed Sakura's hand and finished her coffee in one big gulp. "We should get going. You're appointment with Dr. Hatake is coming up." 

And for the first time in a long time, Sakura couldn't seem to contain her smile.

* * *

  
"Sakura, how familiar are you with hypnosis?" 

Sakura turned her attention from her usual spot by the window, shooting him a surprised look. She had to admit, she did not see _that_ coming. 

Ino had only just dropped her off for her second therapy session with Dr. Hatake. It began just as it had on Monday. She arriving and he at his desk, scribbling down some notes in his notepad. 

After a brief pause she shrugged, not knowing much about hypnosis except for what she had seen in movies, which she assumed were not at all accurate. "Um, not very." 

A chuckle escaped him as he lifted himself from the armchair, circling the couch and gliding up to his bookcase. She watched curiously as he picked up a metronome and turned to bring it back with him. 

"Well if you couldn’t already deduce, I’m a hypnotherapist. The science checks out, so don't let any hocus pocus around it get to you. I wouldn’t be putting you to sleep, rather guide you into a state of hyper-awareness. It might help us get to the root of your anxiety and delve a bit deeper if need be." 

Dr. Hatake walked back to the armchair, placing the metronome on the table and ushered for her to take a seat back on the couch. She felt slightly apprehensive about it. Not because of her misconceived notions about it, but because there was an air of mystery around it. She really had no idea what would happen. What she would say. What she would do. He must have sensed her hesitation because he took off his glasses and leaned slightly over the arm of the chair. 

"This won't work if you're not open to it. So you need to trust me." 

His voice was soft and reassuring. It was almost hard to say no. Chewing her lip in thought she pushed herself from the window, slowly walking back to the couch and sinking herself into it. 

"Do you trust me, Sakura?" 

She looked at him, a softness in his eyes and she found herself nodding her head. The smile that spread across his face was satisfying and she was already feeling better about the idea. Her heart rate began to slow as she relaxed into the couch.

"Great. So why don't we start off with some light hypnosis? I want you to recall a happy memory from your childhood. Do you think you can pick something you enjoyed doing?" 

Sakura paused and thought for a moment. She searched her mind and to her relief it didn’t take her too long to recall something. So she nodded her head, about to speak but he cut her off. "No, you don't need to tell me. Let's see if you can recall it back." 

Sakura nodded her head once more as he leaned over to start the metronome. "Remember to trust me. My voice will act as a guide and anchor for you to keep you focused. You'll be perfectly safe here. Do you understand, Sakura?" 

Letting out a sharp breath, she let herself fall back against the couch and focus on the ticking of the metronome. "Yes." 

Dr. Hatake watched her carefully, the same smile on his face. "Perfect." 

As they both settled he used a remote to dim the lights and close the curtains, the sound of the metronome still filling the room had already begun to relax her. 

"Now, Sakura," she heard him say, settling back into his chair, "Keep listening and try to focus on the sound of my voice. I want you to picture a beach. Any beach. Maybe one you've visited. It's a clear and sunny day. You feel the soft sand underneath your feet. The gentle touch of water slowly wading through your toes. With every lick of the water against you; feel yourself start to relax. Your muscles soften and your breath begins to even. In and out. Your body becomes lighter and lighter as the water washes over your feet. Your legs. Your waist." 

Sakura's eyes begin to feel heavy as she became lulled and transfixed by his voice. It was incredibly soothing and comforting and not long before she felt her breathing even out. 

"As the water begins to rise over you, feel yourself sinking deeper and deeper. Following the sound of my voice, eyes growing heavy." 

As Sakura's eyes completely shut and her breathing became more attuned and rhythmic. 

"As you sink deeper, you are going back to a time as a young girl. What do you see?"

Sakura watched as the water from the ocean slipped away, revealing a room with wood floors, barres and mirrors lining the walls. "I see… I see my old ballet classroom." 

"Tell me what else you see." 

The scene unfolded around her as she focused on her teacher guiding them through their exercises. A long line of little girls all in leotards and practicing their positions. 

"I see… my teacher. Miss Suki. She's guiding us through the positions." 

"You're doing very well, Sakura. I want you to continue listening to her instructions. If you want to you can open your eyes but you'll still see the room." 

Sakura opened her eyes, still transfixed on the ballet room as she heard the commanding but sweet voice of her old ballet teacher. She assumed the first position, hand on the barre and following through with all of the other girls. Dr. Hatake's voice was still looming in the background, telling her that the ocean tide was bringing her back to the surface. 

3… 2… 1-

\- And she felt herself being pulled back into his office. She looked around and found that she was in the first position, arms over her head and standing tall, feet pointed. A blush spread across her cheeks as she realized just what she had been doing. 

"Welcome back, Sakura. How do you feel?" 

His eyes were warm as he leaned forward in his chair, watching her. She blinked, feeling the emotion rush through her in a surge of happiness. 

"I feel… amazing. That was just, wow. Was I- was I dancing around your office?" 

He chuckled, settling back into his chair. "Not completely, but it's good that you were. It means the memory you picked was strong and easily immersible. You did a very good job." 

Sakura gazed around in wonderment. "It was amazing. I can't believe how real it felt."

Dr. Hatake shot her an approving smile, clearly happy with the results of her first hypnosis session. "Your capacity and susceptibility is really quite remarkable. Wasn't too frightening, was it?" 

Sakura shook her head. "No. Not even a little bit. I'll admit I was a bit hesitant when we first started but it's like your voice just pulled me in. I was just… so immersed and didn't want to come out." 

Sakura blushed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she realized she had started to ramble. Especially about how affected she was by his voice. To her relief, he didn't seem to pay any mind and just returned her smile and excitement. 

"So, what happens now?" 

Dr. Hatake clasped his hands on his desk and quirked his lips. "Well, I think given how well this session went we should continue with hypnosis therapy, with the goal of creating happier memories in your present." 

Sakura let out a contented sigh and smiled. "That sounds wonderful." 

"Great. So let's plan for another session on Friday. Same time?" 

Sakura nodded her head. "Same time."


	3. Where Is My Mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's parents visit for the first time since she's been admitted, making for an interesting hypnosis session with Dr. Hatake.

*

*

*

*

*

*Knock* *Knock*

For the better part of an hour, Sakura had been tossing and turning in her bed. The soft knock that emanated from the other side of the door made her head tilt in confusion. She glanced towards the small clock mounted to the wall, reading ten in the evening. Even though it was Friday, patients were still expected to be in bed by a certain time. Monitors and doctors had gone home. The night staff had since taken over.

So it was no surprise that Sakura was slightly on edge when considering those factors, while someone was on the other side of her door at this hour. She lifted herself from the bed, shuffling slowly and quietly over to her bedroom door. When she opened it a surprised smile spread across her face. 

On the other side was Ino, still dressed in her scrubs uniform with a hoodie thrown over. She was holding a brown bag and a drink carrier with two sodas. 

Sakura stood there, mouth hung open slightly in confusion. "Ino! W-What are you doing here? What if you get _caught _?" 

Ino chuckled and bounced on her toes. "Well let me in so that doesn't happen." 

The two girls giggled as Sakura let Ino in, eyeing the goodies she had brought. "What's in the bag?" 

Ino chuckled as she dove her hand in. "Hope you're not a vegetarian." she declared as she pulled out two burgers wrapped in parchment and two cartons of fries. Sakura's eyes practically bugged out of her head and mouth began to salivate as the aroma hit her. She never thought she'd be so happy to see a burger in her life. 

"Ino, you could get in so much trouble for this." 

The blond shrugged, placing her burger and fries on Sakura's small nightstand. "I know. But I noticed you barely ate anything this entire week. And I know the first week can be really tough to get acclimated and all that…" 

Sakura nodded her head, the same smile on her face as she unwrapped her burger from the paper. It was a complete mess and grease was dripping down her fingers, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She sank her teeth in and audibly moaned in delight. 

Ino let out another amused chuckle. "Good?" 

Sakura nodded her head, the most content she had been in a long while. "So good. Thank you, Ino." 

The two ate in companionable silence for a long while. She was completely surprised that she managed to eat the entire thing, fries included. She didn't know how badly she needed that. The company wasn't too bad either. 

"So are you ready to see your parents tomorrow?" 

Sakura froze mid sip of her soda, the content and peaceful air around her suddenly constricting at the mention of her parents. "Not really, but I guess I don't really have a choice." 

Ino nodded her head, somewhat in agreement. She wore a sympathetic smile on her face as she packed the remaining trash back into the brown bag. "Well why don't we talk about something happier before I go. How did your sessions with Dr. Hatake go?" 

Sakura felt herself smiling right from the mention of his name and Ino quirked her brow. "Uh-oh." 

Sakura blushed and threw herself down on the bed, back splayed and trying to hide her blush. "They've been great." was all she could really manage to say. Their session Friday had gone similarly to Wednesday's. They delved into another hypnosis session where she similarly grasped for another happy memory from her childhood. It left her feeling airy and light, if only for a little while. 

Ino chuckled as she plucked the brown bag from the ground and lifted herself to a stand. "Well that's great but need I remind you that he's your _doctor _, okay?" 

Sakura rolled her eyes and shot Ino a goofy grin before throwing the covers over her face in a childish way. 

"Seriously, Sakura. You can look all you want. Just don't touch. Because then he could lose his job-"

"Oh my God, Ino. You're reading into it _way _too much." 

The blonde let out a huff and sat herself on the edge of Sakura's bed. She watched as Ino's hand traced the sheets mindlessly. "Ino?" 

"I just- I know someone who got a little too close with her therapist. She lost all of her credibility and hard work. I really like Dr. Hatake and I see you as a friend. It happens more often than I'd like to admit simply because people don't get caught. But still, It's easy to form close bonds here." 

Sakura nodded her head thoughtfully. She had only been there a week and really didn't see a need for this conversation. Dr. Hatake always carried himself with poise and professionalism. He was the only male who was really nice to her _and _he was attractive. There was nothing wrong in noticing that. 

Right?

"Okay well, I'll see you in the morning? I know you're nervous about seeing your parents but I'll be with you the entire time." 

_That _helped ebb the tension somewhat. Sakura really wasn't too keen on potentially walking into a lion's den alone. Her parents were unpredictable and never understood mental health. They always just responded with confusion and anger, so with the knowledge that Ino would in fact be there if need be definitely soothed her warring mind. 

Sakura watched as Ino opened and disappeared behind the door, closing it softly behind her. A foreboding and ominous tension radiated from the sound of the door shutting. Her heart began to pound loudly in her chest once more as she was now left alone with her thoughts. The prospect of seeing her parents left a sour taste in her mouth. Though the knowledge that Ino would be there definitely eased her anxiety, she found herself thankful for the prescription that would be waiting on her nightstand come morning. 

* * *

The tension was palpable as Sakura and Ino stood, side by side, coffee in hand. It had been Ino's rather genius idea to have coffee ready, since it never failed to have a mood lifting effect. 

A shuddered breath escaped her lips as she looked on at the two sitting on a nearby bench in the rose garden. She couldn’t decipher what she felt in that moment. Couldn’t discern if she was excited at the prospect of seeing them or anxious. There was only one way for her to find out, but she wished she could just go back to her room and forget seeing them all together. With a final nudge from Ino Sakura squared her shoulders and she traveled the short few yards to join the two. 

She could cut the tension with a fucking knife. But they smiled all the same as they lifted both of their heads to greet her. She handed them the two steaming cups of coffee, accepting with a polite nod. She sat down beside them and her mother placed a gentle hand on her knee, giving it a small rub in what seemed like forced affection. 

"Hi, honey." 

Sakura put on a smile as she watched them both take their first sips. Their expressions had changed slightly with their faces seeming similarly forced. They all sat in an uncomfortable silence. Like they all didn’t want to be there. 

“It’s a really beautiful facility.” her mom noted, breaking the silence and her father nodded in agreement. Sakura fought back a scowl at the way she said _facility. _Like she was some lab rat placed there to be a part of some huge experiment. Like she wasn’t normal. 

Sakura forced another smile and gave them a stiff nod. She took a sip of her coffee, looking around the garden. It really was beautiful. She could understand why they were a prominent feature in the brochure she had been given back at the hospital. There were different hues of red, white, and pink. She could see herself spending hours there. Alone.

“How are things at home?” she found herself asking, looking towards the two seated next to her as their eyes aimlessly wandered anywhere but her. 

“Oh, you know.” 

Shaking her head, she bit her lip as she felt it start to quiver. It was _always _like this. Sitting in awkward silence as they _pretended _to care to be there. She wasn’t amounting to be the perfect child that they wanted. She wasn’t going forth with the plan they had put in place for her. She had deviated. So now they needed to correct her. Not even giving a thought to try and understand it. 

"So, how is your treatment going?" 

Sakura’s nostrils flared and she audibly scoffed. "My _treatment _?" 

Her mother looked at her, stupefied by her sudden and irate reaction. "Well, yes." 

"Why do you have to say _treatment _like that? Like I'm just a walking basket case? This isn't an institution, mom. We're not just a bunch of crazy people." 

Sakura huffed as she grabbed her coffee from the bench. Her father wasn't even looking at her. Still hadn’t so much as even _greeted _her. His head hung low as her mother continued to stare, mouth gaping. 

"What? Were you hoping I'd get lobotomized or something as ridiculously barbaric as that?" 

She shook her head, tears spilling unchecked as she sped off, ignoring Ino's pleas for her to stop as she ran off towards her room. All she wanted was to run to Dr. Hatake's office. To escape and have him soothe her with his velvet deep voice. To immerse herself and let go as he guided her deeper down the rabbit hole. Where she could really be happy. 

  
  


* * *

When Sakura crossed the threshold into Dr. Hatake’s office, she immediately felt ten times lighter. Coming back from the weekend, she was more than ready to delve right into her next hypnosis session. She practically skipped into the office and leapt onto the leather couch. His chuckle upon noticing her exuberance pleased her as she straightened herself, bringing her knees together and folding her hands on top of them. 

Dr. Hatake walked over and towards his designated chair, notepad in hand and readers secured to his face. "Eager, are we?" he teased as he sunk down into the chair. 

Sakura beamed and nodded her head in earnest. "Yes." 

"Well, why don't we start by talking about how the weekend went?" 

Sakura's smile fell slightly and she cocked her head to the side. "The weekend?" 

He maintained his stoic gaze, nodding his head. "Sure." 

"I mean, nothing really happened." 

"Really?" he asked, flipping through his planner and stopping at a page. "It says here your parents visited on Saturday." 

Sakura pursed her lips and nodded her head slowly. "Mmhmm." 

Dr. Hatake let out a soft chuckle. "Do you not want to talk about it?" 

"Not really." 

“And why is that?” 

“I don’t know. Talking about them doesn’t necessarily bring a smile to my face.”

Dr. Hatake threw her a slightly confused look. “Well we’re not necessarily here just to talk about the good times. We have to help you face or come to terms with difficult things, overcome them and achieve something greater. And that needs to start with your relationship with your parents.”

“Look, I know you think I’m just some spoiled teena—”

“Why do you keep thinking that?” 

Sakura scrunched her brow. “Think what?” 

“You were about to say I think you’re some spoiled teenager who hates her parents. Why do you say I think that of you?” 

Sakura remained silent as she continued staring at him, words failing her. 

“Or maybe it’s you projecting that image onto yourself. I don’t think that of you. And if I did then I would be a very bad therapist.” he said, voice remaining calm and collected as he focused on her. His words were stern coming out of his mouth but he still maintained that relaxed and warm persona that she found so comforting, even if he was delivering a reality check. 

“Your problems lie in your image and self- confidence. And I really think that if we can overcome some things from your past, starting with your parents, then we can get a good footing on moving forward and shaping how you _should _see yourself.”

  
  


She watched him carefully, at a loss for words. It was the most she had heard him speak and she felt like a fool for having nothing as a response. She felt like she had disappointed him but at the same time was flattered that he had felt so strongly about her case. He went back to writing in his notepad as she chewed her lip.

"Are you upset that I don't want to talk about it?"

To her relief, Dr. Hatake lifted his head from what he had been writing to focus on her once more. "Sakura, I could never be upset with you. But, you do need to realize that the topic of your parents will keep coming up, and we can't keep shoving it under the rug."

"I'm not doing that." 

Dr. Hatake tilted his head and cocked his brow at her, a small but noticeably unconvinced look on his face. Sakura slumped her shoulders, looking away from him as she did so. "Alright, I guess I am." 

She knew she was avoiding the subject. It’s not like she wanted to be difficult during her sessions, but her parents were not a topic she felt so ready to discuss. She knew they were the biggest factor in why she was this way. Maybe that’s why it was so hard...

"Sakura," he began, taking off his readers and tossing them onto the glass table in front of them. He closed his notepad and fixed her with a serious expression. "I want you to remember that you're in a safe environment with me. Physically, emotionally, mentally. I would never hurt you nor do I intend to." 

Sakura gulped down a nervous breath. She felt herself breaking into a cold sweat. His words were somewhat comforting but she felt her palms begin to permeate with moisture. 

Dr. Hatake shot her a sympathetic look, sensing she was already on edge. "Let's do another round. Just to loosen you up. If you'd be willing?" 

Sakura nodded her head. Another hypnosis session sounded much better than actively talking about her feelings, at least for now. She already felt mentally exhausted. She watched as Dr. Hatake lifted himself from the chair, walking over to the bookcase to grab the metronome. 

She continued to watch with an intense stare as he sat back down. Her eyes lingered on his eye patch as he sunk into the seat. It was obvious that it had been made for him. There material was a leather of some sort and fit the empty socket perfectly. "Can I ask you a question?" 

Dr. Hatake started the metronome and have her a soft smile. "Anything." 

"What happened to your eye?" 

She watched as he froze slightly. It was the first time she saw him visibly hesitate, and it made her curious. He wasn't looking at her. Instead he remained frozen with his hand hovering over the ticker of the metronome. She felt only slightly embarrassed for asking something potentially personal, but she was intrigued more than anything. 

He recovered quite quickly and sat back in his chair, crossing a leg over the other and planting his ankle on his knee. "Just a rock climbing accident. Got hit in the eye by a falling rock." 

Sakura nodded her head slowly. "Did it hurt?"

He watched her intently, the tick of the metronome filling the space. A glimmer of something passed through his gaze as they continued staring at one another. She believed what he said, but it was almost like there was more to the story than he was letting on. In the end, it wasn't really her business. 

"Yes." 

Sakura nodded her head once more, a bit faster this time as she sunk back into the couch. 

"Alright, Sakura. We’re going to try something a little different, but we’ll start off similarly by having you focus on my voice.”

She heard him settle into his chair as the tick of the metronome filled the space. The curtains had been drawn. Breathing had evened. It was time to begin. 

“I want you to imagine a meadow. There’s a soft and pleasant breeze. You're immersed in the tall grass and focusing on the soft carry of the wind. There’s a stream of rushing water nearby. Follow the sound of my voice as you feel yourself sinking deeper into the grass. Your body feels light. Your eyes are growing heavy. Your body is relaxed but my voice is still here." 

Sakura's eyes shut and her breathing became deep and rhythmic once more.

"As you sink deeper into the grass… you are going back to the events of this weekend. I want you to tell me when you see your parents, Sakura." 

The comfortable darkness of the tall grass that had covered her and pulled her in bled away and she was met with the scenery of the rose garden. Her parents were both sitting on the bench with her standing just behind them. "I see them. I see my parents." 

"You're doing so well for me, Sakura. I want you to walk up to them." 

Sakura felt herself glide towards the two figures. She didn't exactly feel anything as she found herself getting closer. No happiness. Or sadness. Empathy. Melancholy. She didn't feel anything for the two individuals. Similar to how she felt when she had seen them during their visit.

But something was different. The air had changed. The mood had completely diverged from what she had encountered over the weekend. "Something's different." 

"What's different? What do you see?" 

"My parents. In the rose garden. But…" 

"But, what? Sakura stay with me. Focus on me." 

Dr. Hatake's voice was there but it had taken a step back, floating in the background as she stood behind her parents. 

They were discussing. Judgement in their voices. Anger filling the air. It threatened to suffocate her. They spoke in hushed but stern whispers as they conversed between one another. Her brow furrowed as she heard the mention of her name. Their voices became louder and more passionate as she began picking up small pieces of the conversation. 

_"Such a fragile girl." _

_"Burden." _

_"Emotional." _

_"Won't amount to anything if she’s like this." _

Sakura felt her throat constricting. Everything started crashing around her. Her parents disappeared in a plume of smoke. The rose garden went up in flames and the landscape caught fire as well. She surged back to the meadow which was now just lit up in a similar fire.

She desperately wanted to scream but couldn't. Opening her mouth did nothing and she felt herself scratching at her throat just to feel _something _. The flames licked at her feet and she felt trapped. 

"I can't breathe." 

The smoke wrapped around her in an oppressive embrace and threatened to bring her down further. She kept clawing to the surface, trying to make her way out and towards the comforting voice of Dr. Hatake's command. 

"_ Lights on." _

Sakura found herself back in Dr. Hatake's office. She looked around, immediately bringing herself to a straightened position, mouth hung sightly. Dr. Hatake was still seated in his chair, relatively in the same position as he had been when she went under. 

"What was that?" she asked, voice shaky as she stared at him. Where she had been came straight from her nightmares. Everything catching fire or turning into smoke. Everyone turning against her. 

"Well, I asked for you to walk towards your parents. You didn't respond and after a few moments you said you couldn't breathe. So I pulled you out." 

Sakura stared at him, mouth gaping. "I mean… why did that happen? That wasn't supposed to happen. I thought these sessions were supposed to make me feel happy!" 

Dr. Hatake uncrossed his legs and brought himself to the edge of the chair. "Sakura-" 

"No!" she shot back, lifting herself from the couch. "You're supposed to make me feel better, not worse. I'm scared and upset and honestly don't know what the _fuck _just happened." 

She could feel herself spiraling and her head was absolutely pounding. She lifted herself from the couch and walked towards the window like she always seemed to do when she was in an emotional state. 

A surprised gasp escaped her lips, turning at the sound of him approaching her from behind. She gasped as she felt his hands securely wrap around her arms. Looking down at his hands, she observed his surprisingly tense grip. It didn't hurt but she could tell he was being serious. She slowly lifted her head up to him, meeting his penetrating gaze. It was soft but stern. Authoritative but warm. 

He let out a shaky breath, like he had lost some of his composure. Like he wasn’t supposed to be doing this. And she found that she liked it. Liked that his stoic persona was gone and he was just being _him. _Raw. Unfiltered.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, running his thumb soothingly along her skin, sending a delightful shiver down her spine, "My- my parents died a long time ago. The same way you had tried to." 

Sakura couldn't help but wince. It was the first time the reason for her stay there had been brought up. He hadn't even mentioned it during their four sessions since she had become his patient. She was hoping it would stay that way for awhile longer. 

"Knowing that-" he continued, breathing becoming shallow. Her breathing matched his and she couldn't help but let her gaze drift downward and to his soft lips. "I just want to help you, Sakura." 

Sakura lifted her gaze back to him, a reassuring smile taking the place of her frown. "I know." 

They remained that way for a long while. Dr. Hatake continued rubbing soothing circles with his thumb into her arm. The both of them focusing on the shallowness of their breathing. 

"If you want to leave, you can. I won't stop you." 

Sakura held her breath, not trusting either answer that wanted to come out of her mouth. She couldn't help but fixate on his _lips. _The shaky breath that escaped them. His tense grip on her arms. The heaviness in his stare. 

A knock sounded at the door and she could feel him stiffen at the sound. "There's your answer." he murmured, letting go of his grip on her arms as he walked over towards the table to stop the metronome. 

Sakura remained rooted to the spot, staring intently at the ground. She didn't know what to make of what had transpired. Knowing Ino was on the other side waiting for her, she wasted no time gathering her things as she made haste for the door. It was clear that what had just happened was not appropriate and they would deal with the consequences later. But for now, Sakura would do her part and leave before anything truly damaging could happen. 

She couldn’t help but let a small shiver run down her spine as she could practically _feel _his dark gaze linger on her backside. 

"I'll see you on Wednesday, Sakura." 


	4. Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura tries to understand some confusing thoughts made by her previous session with Dr. Hatake, only to be left with even more after the next.

*

*

*

*

*

_ “I just want to help you Sakura.” _

  
  


_ She was back in Dr. Hatake's office, them in that same position. Him towering over her, hands positioned over her arms and rubbing them soothingly. Though her eyes slid shut this time as she let the soft touch and deepness of his voice take her deeper. _

  
  


_ “If you want to leave you can. I won’t stop you.” he murmured and began to let go of her arm and give her the space he thought she desired. A desperation for his closeness and his touch ran through her and she reached out her arm- _

  
  


_ “No, don't stop...” _

  
  


_ “Hmm?” _

  
  


_ “Keep touching me…please." _

  
  


_ His gaze darkened, filled with an intensity she couldn’t exactly pinpoint. But he nodded in acquience as he slowly approached her once more. His hands trailed to her sides as she bit her lip, feeling his fingertips graze over her skin. _

  
  


_ Lowering his head to her ear, her breath hitched upon feeling the warm puff of his breath against her. "Like this?" _

  
  


_ "Mmm, maybe more?" she said between labored breaths. _

  
  


_ A chuckle escaped him. "More? Are we being a greedy little girl?" _

  
  


_ When she pulled away she gazed intently into his eyes, communicating to him _ exactly _ what she wanted. Her eyes traveled from his lips to his eye and it darkened once more. She felt her eyes flutter closed when his hand traveled up her side… _

  
  


_ Her breast… _

  
  


_ Neck… _

  
  


_ And to her cheek, cupping it softly in the palm of his hand. She sighed, turning her face into it but he redirected her towards him. Their bodies were being pulled closer together. She could feel that desirable heat as his face lowered to hers. His breathing labored like it had been. Eyes heavy. Lips ready and waiting. _

  
  


_ She felt her own hand lift to wrap around his head and gather his soft hair in her hand. He groaned against her as their foreheads met. _

  
  


_ They looked at one another for a final time, his lips so teasingly close to hers and when he pushed forward— _

  
  


She felt herself wake.

  
  


* * *

  
It had rained for the past day and a half. Sakura sat in a chair in the lounge room, gazing out the window and watching the droplets of water run down the window. 

  
  


The sound of the TV hummed in the background, the news anchor droning on about a recent disappearance in town. She didn't pay much attention as she kept her gaze outside. The group therapy session scheduled that day had been cancelled due to the mediator not being able to travel in the storm. So now she had nothing to do but obsess over every minute detail of what had happened at her last session with Dr. Hatake before Ino came to fetch her. 

  
  


And the dream she had woken up from did nothing to silence her warring thoughts. If anything it made her realize even more that what she had been feeling was most definitely a problem. Whether it was a hindrance or not, she did not know. 

  
  


But what she did know was what transpired between the two of them at the end of their session went beyond what is appropriate for a doctor and patient. For the first time since she arrived at Briar Hill, she felt nervous for their next session, rather than excited. 

  
  


Footsteps padded behind her and Sakura turned to see Ino traipsing up to her, the customary two piping hot cups of coffee in her hand. Sakura managed to put on a smile as she gladly accepted the cup Ino offered her. 

  
  


“Ready?”

  
  


Sakura shrugged. “As I’ll ever be.” 

  
  


Ino nodded her head and watched as Sakura lifted herself from her seat. They exited the lounge and made their way to the opposite side of the facility and towards Dr. Hatake’s office. She had been preparing herself all morning it seemed but she still couldn’t shake her budding nerves. It wasn’t that she was completely against the idea of hypnosis, but something had transpired and left her feeling uncertain.

  
  


So as they approached the door that separated her from his office she felt herself take a deep and steeled breath. She felt Ino shoot her a curious glance and turned her head towards her. “Hey, you alright?” 

  
  


Sakura met her gaze, unsure of how to answer her question. In all honesty, she wasn’t. She hadn’t told her about the last session left her solely because it left her feeling unbalanced and she wasn’t sure whether to discount any of the progress she had made. It had only been a couple of weeks since her arrival, so it wouldn’t be fair to measure the amount of progress, whether there had been or not. 

  
  


Ino decided to knock on the door for her, hearing a faint “_ Come in” _that sent an ominous shiver down Sakura’s spine. The blonde pushed open the door and allowed for Sakura to breeze past her and walk into the cozy office. It was a particularly cool autumn day so he had a fire in his office going. 

  
  


Dr. Hatake was over at his desk, as usual. Though instead of being in his usual seated position he was standing directly next to it as if he were anticipating her arrival. She gulped down a nervous breath, placing her hands behind her back and clasped them together. She could tell he was a little nervous too. Though why she did not know. 

  
  


“Sakura,” he began, tapping his finger on the glass top of his desk, shifting his gaze to look out towards the window like she often would when she was lost in thought. “I just wanted to apologize for our previous session.” 

  
  


“Apologize?” 

  
  


Dr. Hatake nodded his head as he stepped away from his desk and placed his hands in his pockets. “I didn’t mean for things to go south the way they did.” 

  
  


Sakura inclined her head slightly. “Go south?” 

  
  


He sighed slightly, shifting on his feet. “Well, I want you to trust me and…I think I lost a little bit of it because of what happened.” 

  
  


She chose to remain silent as she watched him closely, a curious expression on her face. She didn’t know how to respond. Didn’t know if she should appease him or chastise him for what he had just admitted to. 

  
  


“But I’d like to try and get it back if you’ll let me.” 

  
  


Sakura felt her breath hitch in her throat, watching as he began to walk towards her. Slowly. Cautiously. She didn’t know what to do as she remained frozen to the spot. The desire to be comforted by him and to trust him despite their previous session currently outweighed any negative thoughts she had felt previously. So she continued to watch. Watch as he crossed the room. Watch as he stopped in front of her. Watch as he looked down at her with a focused stare, breathing deep and even. 

  
  


“Do you trust me, Sakura?” 

  
  


Her eyes threatened to flutter shut at just how close he felt to her body. She nodded her head, unable to do anything else and he nodded his head in response. He straightened himself as he continued his intense and focused stare on her.

  
  


“I need you to listen to me very carefully, or else this won’t work. Tell me you understand.” 

  
  


“I understand.” 

  
  


She watched as his nostrils flared but he refocused, steadying himself. “I want you to count down from one hundred. All the way to one. But,” he paused, searching her eyes and she gulped, “Every inhale will be an even number and every exhale will be odd. Do you understand?” 

  
  


Sakura nodded her head and he continued. “Once you’ve hit a steady rhythm, I’m going to focus on relaxing your different muscle groups. Instructing you to try and relax deeper. Do you understand?”

  
  


“I understand.” 

  
  


Dr. Hatake nodded his head. “Good. You may begin whenever you’re ready.” 

  
  


Sakura took a deep breath, closing her eyes and focusing. She wanted this to work. She wanted to feel relaxed and completely at his mercy for him to do whatever was required to get her back on track. Get _ them _ back on track. Wanted him to touch her so that she could give in to the comforting embrace of that realm she had delved into those first few sessions. She needed to _ feel _ that feeling again. 

  
  


She inhaled. “One hundred.” 

  
  


And exhaled. “Ninety-nine.” 

  
  


Inhaled. “Ninety-eight.” 

  
  


Exhaled. “Ninety-seven.” 

  
  


She continued, eyes closed as she focused on her breathing and counting back. Her mind wavered only slightly when she felt his hands slowly and softly move up her arm. So tantalizingly close but not enough to distract her or for her to feel anything. 

  
  


Inhale. “Seventy-four.” 

  
  


Exhale. “Seventy-three.” 

  
  


A jolt ran through her body as she felt his hands at her neck, beginning to rub the muscle softly. “Concentrate on your neck, Sakura. Continue counting for me but feel the muscles in your neck begin to relax under my touch.” 

  
  


She fought hard not to moan slightly at the feel of his warm hands on her neck, feeling the tension ebbing as she surrendered to his touch and continued to countback.

  
  


Inhale. “Fifty-two.” 

  
  


Exhale. “Fifty-one.” 

  
  


He moved outward and down her arms, his thumbs moving in small circles as he continued his descent. The softness and depth of his voice were intoxicating but she continued with his instruction, counting down without wavering. A moan threatened to escape her lips as she felt him move to her sides, the feel of his warm fingertips brushing along her skin as he lifted her shirt slightly. 

  
  


Inhale. “Thirty-six.” 

  
  


Exhale. “Thirty-five.” 

  
  


“As you continue counting back,” he crooned, voice deep and thick with something she hadn’t heard from him before, “you’ll find it easier to sink deeper and deeper. Your arms and legs are starting to feel heavy.” 

  
  


His hands continued to massage her sides and she let out a small hum, his grip moving to her back and rubbing small circles with his thumbs. “Deeper and deeper, concentrating on counting back and focusing on my touch.” 

  
  


Inhale. “Eighteen.” 

  
  


Exhale. “Seventeen.” 

  
  


She felt him bring his mouth to her ear. A shiver ran down her spine. 

  
  


_ Snap! _

  
  


_ “Sleep.” _

  
  


* * *

  
Sakura was surrounded by darkness. But it didn't make her feel uneasy or frightened. It was quite… comforting. It felt like a black veil enveloping her in its protective and its soothing embrace. She felt the desire to do nothing but lay down and let the darkness consume her. 

  
  


But something was holding her up. Something equally as comforting as the darkness that was ready to consume her. An embrace equally as comforting as she felt a familiar voice come in from behind her. 

  
  


_ “Very good Sakura. You’re doing so well. You’re in good hands.” _

  
  


It was Dr. Hatake. And just then everything started to come back. Him guiding her through what must’ve been another trance. Him touching her. Soothing her with his melodic voice. She could still feel and hear him as he brought her down even deeper than she had ever been before. 

  
  


_ “On a scale of 1 to 1,000, 1 being bright, alert, and awake and 1,000 being so very deeply hypnotized, how do you feel?” _

  
  


She felt a heat pooling in her belly as the tingling of his hands in her stomach. "Good. So good...maybe three-hundred?" she murmured as she felt her head lull back, resting against…something.

  
  


_ “I want you to imagine a staircase. Ten steps. I want you to count aloud your descent. With each step, you go ten times deeper into trance. You may begin when you’re ready.” _

  
  


She was definitely getting the hang of this counting back thing and found she was doing it without even realizing it. "Ten…nine…eight…"

  
  


_ “Very good Sakura. Use the same scale from earlier and give me a number.” _

  
  


"Eight-hundred"

  
  


_ “Good girl. Going so deep for me." _

  
  


Sakura felt her breath hitch as a warmth brushed against her neck. Something soft. Something wet. She could feel her legs growing weak but something kept her up.

_ “Now, tell me what really happened last time we met.” _

  
  


A shiver ran down her spine as she thought back to their previous session. What happened afterward. The closeness. His warm hands on her arms and rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. His breath tickling her face and his soothing words flooding her mind. Making himself vulnerable to her. 

  
  


_ "You know what I think?" _ she heard him whisper into her ear, his hands snaking around to her front and ghosting right below her breast. _ "I think you liked me touching you. Being that close to you." _

  
  


A coo left her lips as he began to tease the skin below her bra, thumbing under the material and teasing the underside of her breast. The back of her head rest against him as his tongue traced the curve of her bare shoulder and neck.

  
  


“_ How often do you look at me like that? Like you want me to touch you? Like you want me to _ fuck _ you? Like you need to surrender to me?” _he crooned. She felt him move from her breasts back to her stomach. Very little pressure, same as before, but much more effective with his continued assault. 

  
  


"_ I felt it too. That insatiable need to be inside you. _ Feel _ you. Your mind belongs to me. Your body and soul belongs to me. I can sense your desire to be putty in my hands." _he murmured as he drew small circles into her abdomen, teasing just above the seam of her pants. 

  
  


"Yes…" she moaned softly, the word escaping her before she could even process what she said. She couldn't think straight as she was held down in the void, his voice and touch anchoring her. 

  
  


She could have sworn she felt his lips planting small kisses from her shoulder up to her neck, murmuring softly into her skin as he did so. She felt her own hand traveling up her body, snaking up her sides and tangling in with his hair. A growl could be felt against her neck at her sudden brashness. 

  
  


“_ You’ve been a very good girl Sakura," _ he said in a low tone, " _ but now I need you to do me a favor. Can you do that for me Sakura? It would please me very much.” _

  
  


Sakura sighed in contentment and nodded, still too deep to string together full sentences.

  
  


“_ I need you to keep this conversation a secret from your waking mind. Let this conversation drift out of your head, easily and without a care. I’ll keep your memories safe for you. I’ll keep you safe. All you need to do is forget. It feels so good to forget, doesn’t it Sakura?” _

  
  


She nodded her head, the feel of her memories slowly fading away. He placed a final kiss on her shoulder. Then, he removed himself from his close hold on her and brought his hands back to her arms.

  
  


_ “Now, I’m going to count down five to one, and as I'm counting down you’ll wake up nice and relaxed. Rejuvenated. Only remembering the parts that I want you to remember.” _

  
  


Five…

  
  


_ “Beginning to wake up now…” _

  
  


Four…

  
  


“_ Feeling refreshed and rejuvenated…” _

  
  


Three…

  
  


“Feeling returning to your muscles, preparing to wake up…”

  
  


Two…

  
  


One…

  
  


Sakura slowly came to, blinking as she tried to piece together what had happened. The last thing she remembered was the snap of his fingers, then darkness. But now, as she stood still facing away from him, she couldn't help but notice she felt completely relaxed. _ Rejuvenated _even. 

  
  


But that was it. She wrinkled her brow and stared blankly in front of her in confusion. All she could do was feel. And she felt _good. _But she couldn’t put an image to it. No memory. Nothing to match the relaxed feeling in her body. And she didn’t know whether to be frightened by it or embrace it.

  
  


A contented sigh was heard from behind her and she turned to see Dr. Hatake standing with a pleasant smile on his face. “Hello Sakura, how do you feel?”

  
  


"I-I feel…" 

  
  


A voice whispered in her mind. _ "Feeling refreshed and rejuvenated." _

  
  


She shook her head and wrinkled her brow, banishing that crooning whisper. "Good. _ Really _good." 

  
  


"Wonderful," he said with a satisfied smile on his face. "I was hoping that would help you." 

  
  


“What exactly… did you do?” she asked, turning completely and crossing her arms in front of her. He chuckled and began to step away from her and towards his desk. 

  
  


“Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything that would be considered untoward. Just guided you through some muscle relaxation exercises.” 

  
  


Sakura nodded her head and watched him closely, unable to ignore the slight twinkle in his eye as he gathered his notepad. She couldn’t ignore just how _ good _she felt. Almost as if she had been worked up. Her body felt hot and slightly flushed. Her heart was thrumming calmly and rhythmically. That odd tingling in her belly. 

  
  


But she couldn’t remember a damn thing. 

  
  


“Alright.” she heard him announce as he rounded back to the front of his desk, notepad in hand. “Let’s continue on with our session, shall we?” 

  
  


Righting herself, she uncrossed her arms and walked back towards the expansive leather couch and took a seat. He took his place in the leather armchair across from her, crossing his leg over the other and resting his ankle on his knee. She remained relatively quiet, a nervous energy surrounding the two even though physically she felt better than ever. She just couldn’t shake that_ feeling _. That hot and bothered makes-your-legs-clench type of feeling. A blush spread across her cheeks as she felt him staring at her, so she pulled down her skirt and straightened herself. 

  
  


“I’m ready.” 

  
  



	5. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Hatake helps Sakura through another hypnosis session, though it's not exactly of a happy nature.

*

*

*

*

*

A week had passed and things at Briar Hill had been seemingly…normal. Quiet. Ordinary. Nothing exciting or of note had transpired, neither outside of Dr. Hatake’s office or in. And it wasn’t that she was holding out hope of anything happening. 

Right?

But as Sakura sat in one of the armchairs in the common area, playing with her hair, she couldn’t help but wonder if there was in fact something going on with her hypnosis sessions with Dr. Hatake. The world of hypnotherapy was _ very _new to Sakura. And though her introduction into it since has done nothing but make her feel insurmountably better, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of nervousness before each of her sessions. She couldn’t quite put her finger as to why. What it was that was making her so nervous? But the very fact of the matter was that she felt uncomfortable. Amidst the bliss she felt after her sessions, she always came back feeling uneasy. 

But Sakura couldn’t deny that she enjoyed Dr. Hatake’s company. Despite the mysterious aura that surrounded him, she’d throw a fit before being assigned to anyone else. He just…understood her. Saw her for who she really was. Understood what she needed in terms of therapy and maybe even friendship. 

But could she even go as far as call what they had friendship? Surely she couldn’t be friends with her doctor. Though he already seemed to know her better than anyone. 

She continued playing with the split ends of her hair as Ino read through the latest Cosmopolitan magazine. Subjecting her to a whole array of ludicrous but oddly entertaining quizzes and articles. Articles having to do with...the sexual nature. 

It was quite obvious to Sakura that Ino was well versed in all things sex. And Sakura was…not. Not in the least bit. 

And she didn’t exactly get _ urges. _Well, not since she had met Dr. Hatake. And even then she didn’t quite understand what it was that she felt. The burning, tingling sensation she felt in her stomach and lower regions she knew was arousal. But how to actually relieve it to fulfillment? Well, that part she could never really get a firm grasp on. 

Let alone find anyone interested enough to help her. 

“Hey, you alright?”

Sakura zoned back in and turned her attention to Ino, flashing her a small smile. “Definitely. Why?” 

Ino shrugged. “You’ve just been zoning out a lot, lately.” 

She wasn’t sure how to respond to that. A lot was on her mind. A lot that she wasn’t too keen on sharing. Even with a friend as close as Ino. There were just intimate things about her life she was… not comfortable sharing about herself. 

“Just thing on my mind. Not bad things. Just…” 

Ino nodded her head, seeming to understand. “Well, just in time for your appointment with Dr. Hatake. Maybe you can talk with him about,” she made a circular gesture with her hands towards her head, “Whatever is going on up there.” 

Sakura smiled softly to herself and watched Ino put away her magazine. She was very much covering up the fact that nerves fluttered through her. Plaguing her body with that uneasy yet excited inclination that buzzed through her. Butterflies. 

Lifting herself from the armchair, she smoothed down her skirt and nodded to Ino. “Let’s go.” 

* * *

  
  
Sakura timidly knocked on his door, as she always had. She stood prim and proper, hands behind her back and body straight. Usually he would come to greet her but this time she heard a faint _ Come in _and scrunched her brow in response. 

Ino had promptly left her at the door, stating she had other matters to attend and Sakura decided not to question any further. So she was left to fend for herself and decipher or obsess over why he hadn’t come open the door himself. 

Despite her anxiety getting the best of her she opened the door, revealing herself and stepping into his office. 

“Hello, Sakura.” 

She lifted her gaze to the sound of his voice, which seemed to be coming from his desk. But when her gaze met his her eyes immediately widened. She almost took a step back at the sight. Not in fear but in surprise. 

Dr. Hatake’s eye patch was gone. And was revealed to be a rather…normal looking eye underneath it. No empty socket. No robotic or futuristic mechanism as she had imagined. Just a normal…eyeball. 

Though, it was a _ completely _ different color than his other black eye. This one was green. Or was it yellow? She wasn’t quite sure. But she was certain that it was indeed _ different. _

“Dr. H-Hatake. Um, hi.” she stuttered, failing to seem normal and present herself in such a way. 

He seemed amused by her obvious and awkward display as he lifted himself up from his chair. “No need to be alarmed. I could always put the patch back on. But it’s healed up quite nicely and the patch is irritating.” 

Sakura immediately seized up, feeling terrible for even reacting in such a way about it when she shouldn’t have. “No! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… um.” she really didn’t know _ what _to say. “It just caught me by surprise.” 

Dr. Hatake took his usual place across from her, tossing his readers down onto the table between them. “What about it? If you don’t mind my asking.” 

“Um…the different color. I suppose.” 

He nodded his head in understanding. “Well, the different color was a result of the injury.” 

It was Sakura’s turn to nod her head as she smoothed down her skirt. She still felt extremely awkward for even making it a thing when it shouldn’t be. Maybe she was just hiding the fact that she found it somewhat attractive. For some nondescript completely unknown reason. 

“Um, so…what’s on the agenda today?” 

Dr. Hatake squared his shoulders and cleared his throat, a reaction to her question that put her somewhat on edge. More so than she had already been. “Well, I was thinking today we could talk about something more…sensitive to you. Something you’ve been having difficulty talking about.” 

Sakura scrunched her brow again and began to feel herself sinking into the couch. “Difficulty...talking about?” 

Dr. Hatake nodded his head slowly and continued to stare at her. “Why don’t we start with…your mom? Hm?” 

Sakura furrowed her brow, mouth opening and closing as she was unsure of how to react. 

“Would you like to talk to her? One on one?” 

Sakura recoiled harshly. Talk to her? Like a seance? Did he think her mother was _ dead? _

“Um, how do you mean?” 

“With a hypnosis session, of course.” he smiled.

Sakura tilted her head at that, unsure of how to really respond to that. “And…um. You think that’ll help? With things? That I’m…feeling?”

Dr. Hatake smiled softly and nodded his head, “Everything that you’ve wanted to say to her. Everything you want to get off your chest can be done right here. I’ll put you in a trance like normal and have you imagine somewhere comfortable where you can talk to her. It’ll be on your terms Sakura. You have the power here. And I’ll be there with you the entire time. To guide you.”

In all honesty, she wanted to say no. She wanted to tell him another time. That she wasn’t ready. That all she wanted was to feel good and not have to face the very source of her lack of confidence. The reason why she hated herself. She just wanted to feel good. Wanted him to _ make _her feel good. Just as she had been. 

But she also knew that she couldn’t hide under the shadow of his comforting hypnosis sessions. Not forever. And he said he would be with her. Guiding her. 

“We’re in this together, Sakura. Do you trust me?”

Sakura knew this was a test of resolve. And she was scared shitless. But she trusted Dr. Hatake. He believed in her. And with that, Sakura looked up at him and nodded resolutely. 

“Alright. Stand facing me.” 

Sakura did as she was told, standing from the couch and approaching him. A good few feet away.

“Now, step forward.”

She paused and brought her gaze up to meet his face. But she took a step forward nonetheless. 

Her eyes widened when Dr. Hatake leaned in to grab her by the back of her head with his left arm and her elbow with his right. The sudden contact was not something she was expecting so early in their session. But she always felt slightly on edge when he touched her. And not necessarily in a bad way. 

“Bring your feet together. Closer.” he breathed from above her, voice low and slightly raspy. “Yes that’s right. Breathe deeply.”

Her nostrils flared as she took in deep, slow breaths. His hold was gentle and she felt herself melting into it. 

But suddenly he jerked her arm forward and brought his mouth to her ear. 

_ “Sleep.” _

* * *

  
  
The reaction was instantaneous and Sakura felt herself sinking into what she knew was just the beginning of being pulled under. _ Deeper. _

_ Yes, good girl. I’ve got you. Just relax and sink deeper. Deeper and deeper. _

His voice was fading, but she knew he was with her. He promised. 

Sakura stood in what looked like an abyss at first glance. Upon going under he promised that he would be with her every step of the way. Always making sure she trusted him fully. And she did. But this was something else altogether. 

She didn’t know how the hypnosis _ realm _worked. He obviously would be able to hear everything she was saying. And if that were the case did she really want him listening in to something so intimate? Something she had been struggling with for years and years. And now she was just expected to carry out a conversation with her mother in front of him. 

She held her breath as a scene began to unfold in front of her. Something she must have been thinking of subconsciously. Because before she knew it, she was in the living room of her house. Her mother sitting in the white armchair in front of the circular oak wood table. The piano against the far wall. She was flipping through a magazine and Sakura gulped, suddenly feeling hot and not knowing what to do with her hands so she began to fidget. 

_ Do you see her? _

Sakura’s breath hitched upon hearing his voice from above her. “Yes.”

_ I want you to go and sit next to her. Just sit. I want you to grow comfortable in her presence. _

She did as he asked, moving slowly but towards the couch that the chair her mother was sitting in was next to. Her palms felt sweaty as she sunk down into the couch. Smoothing down her skirt, she looked up to her mom who peeled away from her magazine to flash her a small smile. 

_ How do you feel now that you’re next to her, Sakura? _

“Nervous.” she panted. Because it was true. Nerves racked her body as she just _ sat _there. 

_ Tell me why. _

“I’m nervous she’ll…I don’t know. She’ll point out everything that’s wrong with me. How much of a disappointment I am.” 

_ She won’t respond to you. Not if you don’t want her to. Just tell her everything that needs to be said. _

Sakura inhaled a deep breath and looked towards her mother. 

_ And you’re not a disappointment, Sakura. Not to me. _

She felt a small tear roll down her cheek at the sentiment. No one–not any one person in her life made her feel like she mattered. Even in the smallest of ways. So to hear such words of affirmation from anyone, including him, had her on the verge of tears. 

Sakura focused on her mother, thinking back to all of the times she made Sakura feel small, whether it was intentional or not. She never denied the lack of love her parents felt towards her. But often she questioned whether or not they were ashamed of her. Rather, how little she had accomplished in their eyes. And the very thought killed her to this day. 

_ Go on, Sakura. I believe in you. And I’m here. _

Sakura took a steeled breath and composed herself, racking her brain for all of the things she wished to tell her mother. Her mother’s gaze remained plastered to the magazine she was reading. And in a way it helped, she supposed. If her mother had been looking at her directly, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to carry out such an intimate conversation. She felt more comfortable with it remaining one-sided.

“Mom, I–” she began, feeling her bottom lip tremble and small tears falling down her cheeks. “There’s something…something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about. To tell you. That I’ve been keeping inside for…well, for a really long time.” 

“The truth is that while I know I love you,” she breathed, biting back tears as she did so, “I-I also resent you. I resent you for a lot of things.” 

Sakura’s head hung low, hands clasped in her lap. She felt the tears running unchecked down her face. Unable to keep them in any longer. She resented her mother. With almost everything in her. And it hurt that she loved her almost as equally. 

_ Keep going, Sakura. That’s a great start. I’m here. _

She could almost feel his embrace, even outside of this realm. Could feel his arms around her and her head resting on his shoulder as she seeked out comfort. The smell of his light but pleasant cologne temporarily filling her. 

“I-I resent you for being ashamed of me. Ashamed of your own daughter. For not wanting to talk about me with your friends or our family because you knew I was failing. I resent you for making me feel worthless because of it. For being afraid to come to you with a bad grade because you’d chastise me instead of helping me. I resent you for getting unnecessarily angry. For projecting your anger onto me and scaring me shitless in the process.” 

Sakura took shuddering breaths, hands fervently picking and playing with themselves as she unleashed her heart to the stoic woman in front of her. 

“And I want to forgive you, Mom,” she sobbed out. “I want to so badly. But I don’t know if I can.” 

Tears continued to flow down her face. Her eyes were puffy and red. Voice hiccuping with every breath. The woman before her remained emotionless as she blankly stared down at the magazine. Though she noticed a small tear run down her mother’s cheek. One, singular tear. 

Sakura shook her head, casting her gaze down to the ground. “I-I’m done. I can’t anymore.” 

She focused in on the comfort of his embrace once more. Reveling in how safe she felt. How secure. How at _ peace. _

_ Well done, Sakura.You were so brave, _she heard him murmur into her hair. 

_ Time to lift you out now. I’ll give you to the count of three to rise out of trance before waking you completely. When I snap my fingers, you’ll no longer be hypnotized. _

Sakura nuzzled into his embrace as she listened to him speak. She had been put in and lifted out of trance so many times that it almost seemed like a reflex now. 

_ Ready? _

_ 3...rising out of trance _

_ 2...ready to wake up feeling calm and collected _

_ 1...preparing to open your eyes _

_ Snap _

Sakura blinked out of the trance. The first thing she felt was the embrace of someone strong in front of her. 

“Welcome back, Sakura.” she heard his calm and soothing voice croon into her hair. 

Dr. Hatake held on to her a little longer. Still cradling her head and making soothing strokes up and down her back. After a few moments he stepped back and grabbed her shoulders to look directly into her eyes. 

“Good?” 

She sniffled a few times and nodded her head. “I think so.” 

Sakura was avoiding his gaze, for reasons unknown. What she revealed was personal to her. Something she hadn’t been keen on discussing since she had started her sessions with Dr. Hatake. And now in the span of a single session she revealed just what it was that created such a rift between her and her parents. 

“How about we do something to wind down a bit?” 

Furrowing her brow, she looked up at him in mild confusion. “What do you mean?” 

Dr. Hatake shrugged. “Play a game, perhaps?” 

“A game?”

He nodded his head and took a seat in his armchair. “Yes.” 

Sakura couldn’t help the small smile that emerged on her lips. A game sounded nice. “Okay. What game?” 

He paused for quite awhile. Staring at a spot passed her head. She fixed him with a curious glance and observed his uncovered eye as he continued to stare. “How about…truth or dare?” 

Sakura shot him a surprised look. “Truth or dare?”

Dr. Hatake shrugged and smiled softly. “Sure. Could be fun.” 

Sakura couldn’t help but contain her laugh, which Dr. Hatake shared. “Alright. Truth or dare. Why not?” 

They both settled into their respective seats, Dr. Hatake crossing his leg over the other and clasping his hands together. “Ladies first.” 

Sakura smiled smugly. “Alright. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

Sakura worked her lips, only slightly disappointed that he hadn’t chosen dare. But who ever did the first round? “What’s your first name?” 

Dr. Hatake tilted his head and furrowed his brow at her question. “You don’t know?” he asked and she shook her head in response. 

“Kakashi.” he said with a smile and the corners of her mouth slowly upturned. 

_ Kakashi… _

“My turn.” she heard him say and she lifted her gaze to him. “Truth or dare.” 

“Truth.” she responded, a righteous look on her face. 

“When is your birthday?” 

“March 28th. Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Do you have any siblings?” 

“Nope. Just me. Truth or dare?” 

Sakura chuckled slightly. “Fair enough.” she searched her brain and searched his face, intent on throwing him off his game just a tad. “Dare.” 

She was happy to see the slight upturn of his lips, indicating the slightest hint of a smirk. Amusement playing on his face. “I dare you… “ he looked about the room, eyes settling on his desk. “To take four of those mints on my desk and put them in your mouth.” 

Sakura shot him a look. “Joke’s on you, I love mints.” she responded righteously and lifted herself up from the couch. Sauntering over to his desk she grabbed four mints that lay in the small presentation dish. She ripped them open one by one and stuffed them in her mouth, walking back casually to the couch. 

She remained as stoic as she could despite the burning in her mouth and smoothed down her skirt. 

“Hold them there.” he specified and she fought hard not to choke on the extra saliva building in her mouth. The way he said it was darker than it should have been, his gaze hovering on her lips. She gestured for the notepad on the table and he nodded his head, giving her permission. She wrote down _ Truth or Dare? _

  
  


“Dare.” he responded and she couldn’t help but chuckle despite the mints still in her mouth. She wrote out,

_ Open the door to your office and howl like a wolf. _

Dr. Hatake threw his head back and let out a short laugh. She was surprised by his lack of resistance as he promptly lifted himself from his chair. She watched eagerly as she began to chew on the mints, her eyes watering at the sudden rush of coldness in her mouth. 

She watched intently as he opened the door, poking his head out and making sure no one was around. Her eyes widened and she suppressed a laugh as he let out a loud and long, “_ Aaaa- woooo!” _into the hall. 

As he swiftly closed the door behind him and made his way back to his seat she couldn’t help but find herself clapping in glee. 

“Looks like I need to step up my dares a notch, hm?” He said as he reclined back in his chair with a smug look on his face. 

Sakura’s eyes widened a bit, not expecting this development. But she steeled herself in order to face his challenge head on. She wouldn’t lose. _ Not today. _

“Truth or Dare?”

“_ Dare!” _

“I dare you to drop a couple of ice cubes down your shirt.” 

“Ice cubes?” 

“I have a few in my canteen, I think.” 

Sakura turned to his desk, noticing the canteen sitting by the corner. She bit her lip as she saw the condensation run down the sides of it and lifted herself from the armchair. She cleared her throat as she walked over, grabbing the canteen with her hands and twisting off the top of it to pick out the floating ice cubes. Bracing herself, she turned with her handful of ice cubes and used her other hand to pull at the front of her shirt. 

Dr. Hatake’s eyes widened and he reached out, “No, wait! I meant your back—”

But it was already too late. She dropped the cubes down the front of her shirt. The front of her _ white _shirt that was slowly becoming wet with cold water from the ice. “O-oh!” 

His eyes remained blown wide as her upper body tensed up. She was wearing a sheer bra and could feel her nipples hardening as a result of the cold rippling through her. It was then that she realized her shirt was becoming see through. 

And the mistake she had made. 

Sakura did her best to remain stoic as she sat back down on the couch. Stiff as a board. Avoiding his gaze. But _ desperate _to know whether he was staring or not. She heard him shift in his seat and let out a stifled cough. “Um, maybe we should end it here. Get you into a dry shirt.” 

Sakura’s gaze flitted to his. _ So he had noticed? _

She bit her lip, meeting his dark gaze as he remained seated in his armchair. “But…it’s my turn.” 

The look on his face didn’t change. That same dark, almost _ challenging _look he was fixing her with. And it only made her want to press further. To see just how much of this fascination she was making up in her head. 

“Alright, Sakura.” he replied in an impossibly low tone. One she had yet to hear from him. “Truth.” 

She couldn’t help but bite her lip and nibble in thought as she smoothed down her skirt. If she were honest, she was hoping he had chosen _ dare. _But those weren’t the cards he presented her with. So she remained watching him carefully as he sat back in his chair, gaze unwavering and eyes penetrating. He brought his hand up to his mouth, brushing the backs of his fingers against his lips. 

A soft sigh escaped her and her breath quickened. Nervous for what she was about to say. If it would land her trouble. If it would land _ him _ in trouble. Just as Ino had warned her. But she threw caution to the wind, finding no good reason _ not _ to press further. 

“Do you,” she began, licking her lips in anticipation and watching his gaze darken, “Do you want me to take my shirt off?”

His gaze broke from hers and fell to her shirt which was now obviously see-through. Dr. Hatake was being anything but subtle as his eyes traversed her almost bare chest. She could feel her nipples through her bra and her shirt. As well as his eyes practically burning through her. 

But seated and stoic he remained. The back of his hand still covering his mouth. Though his eyes gave _ everything _ away. The want. The lust. Everything she had been left to question. She finally— _ finally _ saw him open his mouth when—

_ Knock Knock _

Sakura could curse and hurl the end table next to her right at the door if she wanted to. And God, did she want to. The knock caused both of them to break out of their trance and angle their heads towards the sound. If she didn’t know any better, she would have thought Dr. Hatake had the same inclination she had. Watching his fist open and close and his jaw clench. But he quickly recovered. 

“Let’s tell Ino you had a little spill, shall we?” 

Sakura nodded her head as she lifted herself to a stand, ignoring the blatant cold breeze across her torso and abdomen. She did her best to avoid his stare too as he remained seated in his chair. 

“Next time?” she murmured and he nodded his head. 

“Next time.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment and let me know how you're enjoying the story!


	6. You Understand, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura tries to deal with a new, but temporary change. Ino takes Sakura out to cheer her up.

*

*

*

*

*

_ “Next time?” _

  
  


_ “Next time.” _

  
  


The soothing sound of his voice thrummed inside her as she sat in the cold chair of her new therapists office. 

  
  


_ New. _

  
  


Sakura thought she had suffered an aneurysm when Ino told her. And she supposed ‘new’ was a tad dramatic. She was being reassigned temporarily while Kakashi—sorry—_ Dr.Hatake _took some time off. That was all of the information Ino had provided her. 

  
  


So of course her anxiety addled mind jumped to all sorts of conclusions. All pointing to his leaving being her fault. That is wasn’t simply a vacation or a ‘sabbatical’ of sorts. She had to keep back the bile that rose in her throat at the thought. And then the unsettling feeling of being so attached to someone. In an unhealthy and obsessive sort of way. 

  
  


After drowning in her sorrows in the confines of her room for the better part of the day, as well as skipping out on all of the day’s activities, she figured seeing a new shrink for awhile would probably do her some good. She didn’t like to admit it, but something about the hypnosis sessions always seemed fishy to her. Despite how amazing she seemed to feel afterward. Though the last session was taxing, she overcame something huge and proved something greater. 

  
  


But as her new shrink, Ebisu—something or other, began droning on asking her question after question, she couldn’t help but start reverting back to her old way of thinking. 

  
  


She missed Kakashi. 

  
  


“So you were saying your relationship with your parents is strained?”

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“And would you say that strain is the source of a lot of your anxiety and depression?”

  
  


“Mmhmm.” 

  
  


“And how does that make you feel?” 

  
  


Sakura’s eyes fought hard to roll to the back of her head as she swore she had been through this conversation with this insufferable man twice before. How he managed to get a job in this so-called prestigious institution was beyond her understanding. And she couldn’t take another second of it. 

  
  


Without a second thought Sakura shot from her seat, not even shooting the man who sat across from her a glance as she sprinted towards the door. “Hey, wait—” he called, turning in his seat, “We’re not done yet.” 

  
  


“Yeah, well,” Sakura shot back, turning the handle of the door, “I am.” 

* * *

  
  
Her room was her only escape. Even confined inside its four white walls, she never felt more safe. Lying on her back. Covers over her body. Staring at the ceiling. 

  
  


She could be thinking about nothing. She could be thinking about everything. But she still could at least feel somewhat secure. It was a place she could truly be by herself. With the absence of everyone and anyone. 

  
  


_ Knock Knock “Sakura?” _

  
  


Sakura let out a long sigh and squeezed her eyes shut. She knew it was Ino. And if she were honest, if anyone were to interrupt her alone time she would hope it was Ino. So she leaped out of bed and straightened her hair as well as her clothing. She opened the door to find a blur shoving past her and entering her room. 

“Ino wha—” 

  
  


“No time. We need to hurry.” 

  
  


Sakura watched Ino in mild confusion as she opened her closet and rummaged through her clothes. “Hurry for what?” 

  
  


Ino turned for a moment to look at Sakura. “I’m taking you out, girl.” 

  
  


A small smile formed on her face as Ino turned to continue searching through her clothes. “Taking me out?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” she replied as she picked out a grey sweater and black skinny jeans. “You’ve always looked good in darker colors.” Ino pointed out as she handed over the articles of clothing to Sakura. “Do you have some black boots to go with that?” 

  
  


“Um, I think so. But Ino, what are we doing?” 

  
  


“I told you! We’re going out!”

  
  


“Like,” Sakura paused, pointing out the window, “Out there? Away from the facility?” 

  
  


Ino’s face brightened as she nodded her head. “Yup! I spoke with my supervisor and you’re allowed one day per month of chaperoned leave. So I figured I’d take you out on the town!” 

  
  


Normally, Sakura would hate the idea of going out, but given she hadn't been outside the facility's gates since she arrived. And it had ridden her a bit claustrophobic. So it took her slightly by surprise when she eagerly began to strip herself of the plain t-shirt and leggings she had been lounging in. A small smile could be felt on her face as she changed, feeling more confident as she put on a fresh pair of clean clothes. 

  
  


“Look at you!” Ino exclaimed as she clapped her hands together excitedly. “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were a doctor here and not a patient!”

  
  


Sakura gave Ino a look which she automatically diffused by giving her a light pat on the back. “I’m only joking with you. You look good.” she said with a genuine smile. “Maybe you should consider dressing up more. You know, even around the facility. I’m no psychiatrist but appearance does boost your confidence.” 

  
  


A glance in the mirror had Sakura feeling exactly that. The girl in the mirror was not the drab, t-shirt-and-legging wearing mental patient admitted to this institution. She was a fresh young woman. Someone who cared about their appearance. 

  
  


And her first thought gravitated towards Dr. Hatake and what he would think. 

  
  


“Yeah.” Sakura replied, smiling at her reflection in the mirror. “I may take you up on that.” 

  
  


Ino let out a squeal as she grabbed Sakura’s hand to lead her towards the door. “Let’s go!”

* * *

  
  
Sakura had only been admitted for a couple of months and she felt like she’d already forgotten what it was like to be outside. Not that she hadn’t ventured outside the walls of Briar Hill before, but something about getting into a car, cranking some music and letting the autumn air fill her lungs _ did _something to her spirit. She felt whole. She felt rejuvenated. Even though she knew it would only be for a day. 

  
  


Ino had taken them to a town she wasn’t too familiar with, but it was picturesque nonetheless. The old buildings were quaint and it was as if they had been stuck in another time. Small bundles of people walked up and down the sidewalks and for the first time in a long time, Sakura felt at peace.

  
  


They happened upon a small breakfast joint that Ino had insisted on taking her and immediately stopped in. 

  
  


“I’m assuming you could eat.” Ino pointed out as they stepped into the small diner-esque establishment. “I see what they serve you at the facility.” 

  
  


“Holy shit, yes.” Sakura murmured, her mouth practically watering at the smell of bacon and pancakes. The two sat down into a booth by the window as two mugs of coffee and a set of menus were placed before them. 

  
  


“Everything here is amazing. I come maybe once a week.”

  
  


Sakura took a sip of her coffee and raised her brows in response. “Do you live close then?” 

  
  


“Yeah, not terribly far. It’s a pretty sleepy town but I love coming here.” 

  
  


Sakura couldn’t help but snort in response, causing Ino to tilt her head in slight confusion. “What?” 

  
  


“I don’t know.” Sakura said with a chuckle. “I guess for some reason I didn’t peg you as a girl who likes sleepy towns. Small cafes. I always thought you were clubbing on the weekends or something.”

  
  


Ino seemed to find that amusing as she laughed into her coffee. “Hey, don’t get me wrong. I enjoy the occasional frolic in the city. But I think for the most part I enjoy my down time.” 

  
  


“I can appreciate that.” 

  
  


“So what would you do for fun? You know, when you were living at home.” 

  
  


Sakura wanted to try her best not to dampen the mood. If she were honest, she barely did anything but hole up in her room until the weekend was over. She didn’t exactly have friends and her parents seemed too ashamed to do anything with her. 

  
  


“Oh you know. Normal stuff. Go to the movies or whatever.” 

  
  


Ino nodded her head, seeming to not want to press further. Which Sakura was grateful for. A waitress came by to take their order and Ino raised her brow when Sakura was finished. “Hungry much?” 

  
  


“Hey, you said so yourself what they serve us is garbage.” 

  
  


Ino laughed and nodded her head. “Touché.” 

  
  


After a bit of light conversation their food finally arrived and Sakura couldn’t stop herself from immediately digging in. 

  
  


“Have you heard from you parents?” Ino suddenly asked and Sakura couldn’t help but feel a shiver of anxiety run through her. She _ had _written a letter home to them. Specifically her mother. Sakura and her father barely spoke anymore so she was used to addressing things to her mother. And her mother only. 

  
  


“Yeah.” Sakura replied simply as she took a bite of her pancake. “I wrote about a five page letter. One of my sessions with Dr. Hatake opened my eyes a little bit. So I wrote a letter afterward.” 

  
  


Sakura paused for a moment, gazing down at her food and chewing in thought. It _ had _helped, she supposed. Though she really didn’t know whether the contents of that letter would repair their relationship. Which led to her wondering if she even wanted it repaired. 

  
  


“Sounds like you were able to get a lot off your chest.” 

  
  


Sakura nodded and took another sip of her coffee. “There was a lot they… that she didn’t know. A lot of one sided conversations. I don’t know if it’ll fix anything. Or if I want it to. I haven’t heard back…” 

  
  


Ino nodded her head as she picked at her food. “Well, if there’s anything I’ve learned in all my twenty-five years of living, it’s that you need to come to terms with your feelings first before you can begin to move on or make any kind of progress. I think it’s great that you’ve started that process.” 

  
  


Sakura paused as her fork hovered over her food, contemplating what Ino had said. She heard Ino clear her throat and lifted her gaze to her. “So is this thanks to Dr. Hatake? It seems your sessions have been going well.” 

  
  


“Yeah. His uh, the sessions are unlike anything I’ve experienced. He’s really helped my face my fears about my parents head on.” 

  
  


“That’s really great.” Ino said as she continued to pick through her food. “And I’m assuming you’ve gone through his hypnotherapy?” 

  
  


Sakura quirked her brow, something in the tone of Ino’s voice giving the fact away that she felt some way about it. “Um yeah. Why?” 

  
  


“I don’t know.” she replied quickly, gazing down at her food and hiding the slight look of embarrassment on her face. “I guess it seems odd to me. Like…” she trailed off, leaning forward in the booth and causing Sakura to lean forward as well. “What if he’s _ doing _stuff while you’re under?” 

  
  


“What? What do you mean?” 

  
  


“You know what I mean.”

  
  


“No…I don’t think I do.”

  
  


“Sakura,” Ino breathed, putting down her fork and fixing Sakura with a serious look. “Hypnotherapy is…controversial. Not so easily understood. But apparently his credentials were stellar and has been praised by everyone he’s worked with.”

  
  


Sakura shook her head in confusion. “Then I don’t understand. What’s your issue?” 

  
  


Ino sighed and leaned back in her seat. “I get this…weird vibe whenever I see him. Or am around him. I’ve never spoken to him but…” 

  
  


She paused, suddenly shooting her hands out to grasp Sakura’s. “You promise you would tell me if anything was going on, right?” 

  
  


Sakura nodded her head fervently. “Yes. I would. I promise.” 

  
  


The blonde let out a sigh of relief and released Sakura’s hands. “Good.”

  
  


“It’s not like we know if he’s even coming back anyway.” 

  
  


Ino shot Sakura a sympathetic look as she gazed out the window. “He didn’t send in a resignation and he certainly wasn’t fired. From what I heard he had vacation saved up and I guess he decided to take it now.”

  
  


Sakura nodded her head absentmindedly. “I just don’t know why he didn’t say anything…” 

  
  


“I’ll admit, that is a _ little _strange.” 

  
  


The waitress came by to collect their empty plates and Ino paid for the both of them. She shot her another sympathetic look as they both slid out from the booth. “I wouldn’t worry too much. I’m sure he’ll be back in no time.” 

  
  


Sakura smiled, wanting nothing more than to forget about Dr.Hatake for a moment and just enjoy the day that Ino had planned for them. It had already taken a solemn tone and Sakura desperately wanted to get back on the right footing. 

  
  


So as they exited the cafe Sakura put on her bravest smile and her best foot forward. Taking her friend’s hand in hers. 

* * *

  
  


“Why did you walk out last time we met?” 

  
  


Sakura fidgeted in her seat, feeling slightly awkward as she was forced to meet with her new therapist again. After she had made quite the scene by storming out of her last session. It wasn’t that it was uncommon for patients to walk out, but it was certainly frowned upon and in poor taste. It wasn’t as if she were unaware of her manners. But the simple fact of the matter was that she was indeed rude_ . _ Though she _ should _ at least be truthful as to why. 

  
  


“I don’t know, I just didn’t feel like I was getting the same level of treatment Dr. Hatake gave me.”

  
  


The new therapist gave her a look. “Well, we all have our methods.” 

  
  


Sakura shrugged. “Maybe yours doesn’t work for me.” 

  
  


“That could be very true. But I would like to give it more than a week before you decide on that.” 

  
  


Sakura let out a long sigh and looked towards the door. Ino hadn’t informed her of when Dr. Hatake would be returning, so it could very well be weeks from now. And what state did she want to be in when he returned? This new therapist was doing absolutely _ nothing _to help her. And it was still a wonder to her that he even worked in that place. But the very fact that she didn’t want to be completely unhinged was enough reason to at least suffer through it. She could fake it. It’s what she was used to. 

  
  


She could fake it through every, “And how does that make you feel?”, “What could you do to make it better?”, “Does this stem from you parents?”.

  
  


She could go on and on, really. It was typical of every therapist her parents dumped on her. But Dr. Hatake was different. He was the first out of the dozens of psychiatrists she had seen who could break through her. Allowed her to see differently. 

  
  


Before, she saw her life through a keyhole. Not allowing herself to open up to different possibilities. And she wasn’t ashamed to admit it because she was scared. She was _ terrified. _Terrified of new things. Of new ideas. But he opened her up to this new realm. This place of escape. A safe space where she could address her long awaited issues. 

  
  


“Sakura?” 

  
  


Blinking out of her thoughts she continued to stare blankly at him, “Hm?” 

  
  


“I think we’re out of time for today.” 

  
  


“Oh, okay.” she murmured as she lifted herself from the uncomfortable armchair. He obviously hadn’t thought to decorate his office or re-furnish it. Not like Dr. Hatake had. 

  
  


“Same time? Next Tuesday?” 

  
  


Sakura smiled and nodded her head. “Sure.” she replied simply as she walked towards the door. A small jolt of sadness rippled through her as she turned the knob of the door, expecting to see Ino but realizing she was alone. Again. 

  
  


She breathed deeply as she exited the cold room, closing the door behind her. It was Thursday, she was just realizing. With the weekend coming up, she realized she virtually had no plans. Ino usually had plans outside the facility and she was left to be occupied with her own thoughts. Usually filled with thoughts of her sessions with Dr. Hatake. Helping her through the loneliness of the weekend. 

  
  


Her conversation with Ino the day she had taken her out did _ not _help either. Not in the slightest. 

  
  


As she walked down the empty hall she heard footsteps from the other end. Her gaze naturally gravitated towards the floor so she lifted her head and almost keeled over doing so. She froze in place, mouth hung open and eyes wide. 

  
  


Dr. Hatake was at the other end, walking cool and casually towards her. With a— 

  
  


Was that a _ smile _on his face? 

  
  


Sakura furrowed her brow as she felt anger surge through her. At the very fact that he was approaching her, far too happy and excited than he should be given the misery he put her through. 

  
  


She should have walked passed him. Should have given him the cold shoulder but she continued to stare as he ascended the hall. That same _ stupid _grin on his face. Those perfect khakis that fit him perfectly and his forest green sweater. Why he always looked so perfect was beyond her and it only fueled the angry fire that burned within. 

  
  


“Hey,” he said with a toothy grin as he approached her frozen form. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was taking time off. It was sort of a last minute thing.” 

  
  


Sakura slowly lifted her gaze to him, words escaping her as he stared down at her. “You’re sorry?” she whispered, watching his gaze soften and turn to confusion. 

  
  


“Yes?” he questioned, fixing her with a confused stare. “Sakura, what’s wrong?” 

  
  


She fought back a scowl as she felt his hand on her arm, immediately shrugging it off. “You didn’t tell me. You didn’t tell me and I was stuck with _ him.” _

  
  


Dr. Hatake looked past her head and to the office she had just exited from. “Ebisu? Did you not like him?” 

  
  


“Did I not like him?” she asked, hurt palpable in her voice. “Of course I didn’t like him. I wanted _ you. _ But you weren’t _ here _.” 

  
  


Realization seemed to dawn on his face as he turned his attention back to her. “Sakura, I’m sorry. I really am, I didn’t—”

  
  


“No, you _ don’t _ get it.” she spat as she finally moved from the spot she had been standing to circle away from him. “You’re not the one with issues. You’re not the one expecting to see me twice a week. You’re just _ perfect _. So of course you don’t know what it did to me.” 

  
  


Intent on leaving it at that, she began to walk away from him. Only slightly hurt that she didn’t feel his footsteps coming after her. 

  
  


She didn’t even look back to see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for things to really rev up the next chapter. 
> 
> Please drop a comment to let me know how you're enjoying the story.


	7. Fief of Forgetfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura confronts Dr. Hatake and comes to a startling realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days! And you may just be getting the next one sooner than you think, too!

*

*

*

*

*

**Dr. Kakashi Hatake, M.D. **

  
  
  
  


The bold print against the gold slate stared back at her as she did exactly that. Stare. And stand right in place as she remained frozen to the spot in front of his office door. 

  
  


Sakura had insisted she make the short journey to his office alone, without Ino to escort her. The blonde seemed to not question it as it gave her time to go flirt with the cashier at the coffee shop in the facility. 

  
  


She had a grand entrance planned in her head. To burst through his office doors and give him a piece of her mind. Bless him with a continuation of what she _ wished _she had said in that dark corridor a few nights ago. Since then she had been left alone. Stewing in her room. Anger seeping through her as she thought harder about why he hadn’t told her. Why he hadn’t just sent her a message. What did she really mean to him, if he couldn’t even do that? 

  
  


So with one final exhale she rapped on the door. Once. Twice. Until she heard a faint _ Come in _which caused a surge of anxiety to run down her spine. The hairs on her arms stood on one end as she grasped the handle and turned, slowly pushing the door open to reveal him sitting at his desk. 

  
  


Sakura gulped down a nervous breath and almost keeled over when he lifted his head to look at her. Smiling. 

  
  


That same _ damn _smile he had been giving her a few days ago. And she wanted to rip it off his fucking face. 

  
  


“So.” he began, lifting himself from his chair and picking up the notepad from the corner of his desk. “Looking at the notes Ebisu left me, looks like we have some work to do.” 

  
  


Sakura scoffed. “Like what? He barely did anything revolutionary.” 

  
  


Dr. Hatake quirked his brow as he made his way over to his seat. Though Sakura opted to continue standing. She made her way over to the window and looked outside absentmindedly. “Well why don’t we talk about what it is you didn’t talk about then?” 

  
  


Growing increasingly agitated by his frankness she turned and fixed him with a withering stare. “Why don’t we talk about the real issue here?” 

  
  


“Which is?” 

  
  


“Why are you blatantly ignoring the fact that I’m upset!” she practically yelled, causing his eyes to widen. As if in panic. And she liked it. 

  
  


Oh _ yes _ . She liked it. She liked it _ very _much.

  
  


He lifted himself from his chair and started to approach her, hands outstretched as if he was trying to calm her. But it only made her feel more irate. “Sakura. I need you to calm down and lower you voice.” 

  
  


“No! You _ left _me. You didn’t even leave me a message. I thought…” she murmured, trailing off and looking down to the ground. “I thought I was…special to you.” 

  
  


Dr. Hatake’s gaze softened as he moved closer to her. “Sakura. You are special.” 

  
  


The softness in his voice soothed her, but she couldn’t help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind not to believe him. Given how their last session ended, he had the gall to just up and _ leave _? Just how was that supposed to look to her? How was she supposed to believe him when he told her she was special?

  
  


“Then why didn’t you tell me?” she pressed, staring at him hard as he stared down at her with the same intensity. “Where were you?” 

  
  


“You have no right to ask me where I was or what—”

  
  


“_ Where _ were you?” she asked, fully aware of the fact that she had absolutely _ no _right to ask but rationale had completely escaped her mind and it only intensified as their heated exchange progressed. 

  
  


Dr. Hatake’s nostrils flared as he stared down at her. Watching intently as his tongue darted out to swipe at his bottom lip. “You want to know where I was?” 

  
  


Sakura nodded her head and stared into his penetrative stare with the same volition. “Yes.” 

  
  


But she wrinkled her brow in confusion when he broke contact. Slowly beginning to walk behind her. The air shifted and a shiver ran down her spine as she felt him at her back. His breath tickling her neck. A hum escaping his lips.

  
  


_ Snap! _

  
  


“Lights out.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  
Seeing her limp form before him was a sight he had not been expecting to see. But she had become too intrusive of his privacy and he simply could not have that. He had only put her under once without her permission, and that was risky in of itself. But he just couldn’t help himself when it came to her.

  
  


Sakura was a delightful specimen of a woman. He loved the time they had spent together. As well as her willingness and susceptibility to the realm of hypnosis. This unknown world that she seemed to accept with open arms. Allowing it to seize over her vulnerabilities. To _ him. _

  
  


He almost felt bad for the things he had done. Though, given her painfully obvious feelings for him, he put those feelings behind him as he observed her still form before him. Eyes closed and head hanging loosely. Hair covering her face. A small smirk and a hint of a chuckle bubbled up to the surface as he began to circle around. He clicked his tongue when he reached the front of her body. Her figure almost bowing to him. 

  
  


“Tsk. Tsk.” he tutted, shaking his head as he slowly brought his hand to her hair. Moving the pink tendrils away to reveal her perfect porcelain skin. 

  
  


“We can’t have this.” he murmured, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “You being _ naughty _.”

  
  


She remained silent as she was still stuck in trance. The only indication that she was a living being was her steady breathing. 

  
  


“No, this won’t do at all.” he chastised as he slowly moved away from her and to the couch next to them. He sunk down onto the cushions and put his head in his hands. He rubbed his face in slight agitation, lifting his gaze to look over at the listless form a few feet away from him. “You missed me, didn’t you Sakura? That seems to be the root of all this.” 

  
  


She remained unmoving and he clicked his tongue once more, patting at the cushions beside him. “I’m sorry little one.” he continued to murmur softly. “Why don’t you come over here? Come to me and lay down. Rest your head on my lap.” 

  
  


Sakura did exactly as she was told. Obediently moving from the place she had been standing and swiftly made her way over to him. She crawled onto the couch, curling onto her side and setting her warm head onto his lap. 

  
  


Kakashi let out a long and shaky breath as she moved her head from side to side and hummed in content. He could already feel the beginnings of his hardness stir in his pants as the warmth breath from her mouth puffed almost directly above his groin. But he fought with everything in him to prevent it. At least for now. 

  
  


“Listen to me very carefully.” he urged as he began to stroke her head. Stringing his fingers through her soft hair. Listening to her hum in response. 

  
  


“You’ll walk to your room. Eyes open. Still under my trance.”

  
  


“If anyone should talk to you; if anyone should _ approach _you—you will act normally. You will tell them that you’re tired and you’re not feeling well.”

  
  


She hummed in response as he continued stroking her hair. His other hand rubbing small circles into her hip.

  
  


“You’ll lay down and fall into a deep and restful sleep.” he whispered softly as he bent down, his mouth hovering just above her ear. “But you’ll dream of _ me. _ Of my hands on you. The friction we create together. The _ fire _that ignites in you anytime we’re together.” he practically moaned into her. 

  
  


“And you’ll cum. You’ll cum over and over again to thoughts of me and how _ special _ I make you feel. And then you’ll forget. Forget your orgasms. Forget our session. Forget being the _ disobedient _ little one that you are.”

  
  


He felt himself losing his breath as thoughts of her waking in such a state filled his mind. Images of her sweat covered body in her bed. Breath taken away and body sticky with reasons unknown to her. But he quickly recovered, eyes flitting to the clock and wanting to give her enough time to make it to her room before Ino came to collect her.

  
  


“One thing you will remember though,” he bit out lowly, “Is your place. See to it that you don’t speak to me like this _ ever _again.” 

  
  


Kakashi lifted his face from hers and brought himself back to a seated position, Sakura’s head still lying on his lap. He clenched the fist that had been resting on her hip and cocked his jaw.

  
  


“You may leave now.”

  
  


And he watched her as she did so. Completely under his spell. 

* * *

  
  
_ His hands twisted in her hair, tilting her head up to meet his. Their mouths crushed together. The hunger within him threatening to devour her. _

  
  


_ Dr. Hatake kissed her with a desperation. Tongue plunging between her lips. Moaning as he tasted her. He was demanding as he claimed her mouth with his. Sakura braced her hands behind her on the cool desk where he had placed her as she tried to meet his passion. Her head spinning but she didn’t want him to stop. _

  
  


_ “Touch me.” she groaned against his lips, a heady breath escaping her as her pressed his hardness more firmly into her. Grinding in slow circles against her core. Sending her damn near over the edge. _

  
  


_ “I’ve been wanting to touch you for months.” he whispered in response. Trailing his lips to her neck and nipping at the sensitive skin. “But I had to stop myself.” _

  
  


_ “From grabbing you and kissing you.” he growled as he moved back to her lips. “Tearing those tight leggings off and feeling your legs wrapped around me.” _

  
  


_ A breathy moan escaped her as she felt his fingers hook into the waistband of her bottoms. “You drive me fucking crazy and I can’t not want you.” _

  
  


_ With her bottoms and panties discarded he tossed them to the ground. His fingers trailing up to her heat and tracing her drenched folds. She felt him gasp against her at the slick, a gasp of her own escaping her as he pushed a finger into her heat. _

  
  


_ The insane amount of slick was enough for her to open her virgin body to him. Even with the addition of another finger. Pumping slowly but surely. The sounds of her wetness slapping against her and his fingers. “Oh, Kakashi…” she breathed into the open air. _

  
  


_ She was so close and he seemed to pick up on that fact. Pulling another gasp from her throat as he withdrew both of his fingers. A glare was her response but he didn’t apologize. Instead, he brought his slick covered fingers to his mouth, inserting the digits and tasting her essence on his fingers. _

  
  


_ “You taste better than I imagined.” he groaned, eyes practically rolling to the back of his head. _

  
  


_ Sakura shuddered, aroused beyond reason as she sat flush on his desk, legs spread wide for him. She attempted a response but could only moan in pleasure at the feel of his wet lips against her skin. Trailing down closer to the apex of her thighs. He took one final peek at her before putting his whole mouth over her slit. _

  
  


_ Sakura _screamed. 

  
  


_ Dr. Hatake continued working her. Making loud, pleasurable sounds as he licked her insides. His tongue slipping deeper inside her. Worshipping her. Sakura tried to keep herself from crying out, rocking her hips fervently against him. _

  
  


_ And in an instant—she’s coming. So blissed out to the point she was blindsided by its approach. It’s then that she’s sobbing as he began to lick up every last drop. _

  
  


_ When Dr. Hatake pulled away, an absolutely crazed look overtook him. Evidence of her orgasm marking his face. She felt pure ecstasy as they both stared at one another in blissed-out silence. _

  
  


_ But then she felt herself waking, and something or someone, whispering in her ear. She couldn’t help but let her eyes slip shut. _

  
  


_ Forget. _

  
  


_ Forget your orgasms. _

  
  


_ Forget our session. _

  
  


And then she woke. 

  
  


Confusion set in as she sat up in her bed. Sweat marking her body as she absentmindedly chalked it up to a bad dream. But as she felt herself waking the more confused she felt. And the bits of memories that seemed to be absent. Rather, _ large _bits of memories. 

  
  


Firstly, how did she get back to her bed? The last thing she could recall doing was having her usual lunch with Ino before meeting with Dr. Hatake. But recalling anything after proved fruitless. 

  
  


Because she _ just couldn’t _remember. 

  
  


Fear set in as she felt her anxiety rise. The roaring of thunder and pelts of rain hitting the window doing nothing to ease it. When had it started storming? 

  
  


Sakura swung her legs off the bed, allowing her toes to touch the cool surface of the floor. A bolt of lightning and crash of thunder shook her through her window and down the walls. She took a moment to peer out the window, unable to see anything as the rain flowed like a river. 

  
  


She couldn’t stay in the room. Couldn’t be left alone with her thoughts. Thoughts she once felt safe basking in but now she was left feeling suffocated. Like the walls were coming in on her and she couldn’t breathe. 

  
  


All because she had no recollection of the past twelve hours or so. 

  
  


Sakura slipped on a pair of shoes and tiptoed out of the room. Greeted by a dark and sleepy asylum. The only light emanating the halls being the occasional bolts of lightning. Fear swam through her for reasons unknown. It wasn’t until that moment that she felt truly insane. 

  
  


Walking the halls. Alone. Confused. With nowhere to go. 

  
  


She came upon the hall that ended at Dr. Hatake’s office. Something in her psyche seemed to want to pull her in that direction, and her curiosity piqued at the small glimmer of light that emanated from the opening. 

  
  


Someone was inside. And that someone could very well be him. 

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of him. Ominous and sinister feelings always seemed to consume her in some ways whenever she thought of him. She felt an odd mix of fascination and fear with him. 

  
  


_ “I get this…weird vibe whenever I see him. Or am around him.” _

  
  


Ino’s voice flooded her mind as she felt herself ascending the hall. Towards the light at the end of the tunnel. 

  
  


_ “You promise you would tell me if anything was going on, right?” _

  
  


She shook her head at the memory, Ino’s concern and similar feelings toward Dr. Hatake sending a wave of suspicion through her. If he were indeed up to something, it would explain the blips of absent memories and confusion she always seemed to feel. 

  
  


But how? In what way would he be doing anything maliciously? Or with malintent? So many questions flooded her mind as she approached his door. And it was obvious to her now that he was in there. She could smell the faint but pleasant aroma of his cologne. The earthy candle he always seemed to have burning. 

  
  


Sakura bit her lip as her hand crept up the wood of the door. Her hand balling into a fist and rapping on the door. Once. Twice. 

  
  


Her breath hitched when Dr. Hatake’s head lifted from the papers he had been studying on his desk. Immediately shooting up in his chair at the unexpected visitor. So late in the evening. 

  
  


“Sakura!” he practically shouted, eyes wide and she could see his throat constrict all the way from across the room. “You shouldn’t—shouldn’t you be in bed? You shouldn’t be out of bed.” he said, seeming scattered as he rounded his desk. 

  
  


Sakura furrowed her brow as she folded her arms in front of her. “The storm woke me up. Why are you here?” 

  
  


Dr. Hatake gestured towards the window, them both taking a moment to observe the rain pelting the glass and thunder rumbling in the distance. “It wasn’t safe to leave.” 

  
  


The surprise and trepidation had since left as he fixed her with a serious stare. “You really shouldn’t be here.” 

  
  


“So, how did our session go today?” 

  
  


Dr. Hatake seemed to freeze at that, jaw working as he leaned his back against his desk. Arms crossed. “What do you mean? It went fine.” 

  
  


“Oh yeah?” she asked, letting a chuckle slip out as she inched closer to him. “Then how come I can’t remember it?” 

  
  


“You can’t remember it?” 

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“Well,” he murmured, pushing off from his desk and rounding to the back of it, “Sometimes with hypnosis you can forget bits and pieces of your day.” 

  
  


“And how would that work?” she pressed, a slight aggressiveness in her voice as she followed him to the back of his desk. “Would you maybe have to _ command _ me?”

  
  


He positively _ laughed. _A howl escaped his lips and he fixed her with a grin. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

  
  


“No! I want you to tell me the truth. Tell me what’s _really _been going on here. Everything you’ve been doing to me. Saying to me.” 

  
  


Dr. Hatake’s jaw worked as she moved closer to him. So close that their chests were practically touching. His mismatched eyes stared down at her with a darkness that should have scared her. But it only pulled her in deeper as she saw his nostrils flare. 

  
  


“Tell me.” she whispered, tilting her head up to him as her eyes rested on his parted lips. 

  
  


“Alright, Sakura. I’ll tell you.” he breathed against her. 

  
  


She was positively shaking in anticipation. The feel of his breath against her ear as his fingers began to trace her sides. “Do you trust me?” he whispered into her ear. An almost teasing tone that sent a shiver down her spine. 

  
  


She didn’t know why. Didn’t know how. Couldn’t comprehend what made her say yes. 

  
  


But she did. 

* * *

  
  
Kakashi grabbed her jaw and forced her to look up at him. Swiftly and methodically, he took out the pendulum he always kept in his pocket. He hovered it above her head. _ Right _in front of her eyes. No subterfuge this time. 

  
  


He was going to do this the old fashion way. 

  
  


“Look at the pendulum and give yourself over to me.” he crooned as her gaze immediately fixated on the pendulum swinging in front of her. 

  
  


_ Back and forth _

  
  


_ Back and forth _

  
  


_ Back and forth _

  
  


Kakashi watched as her eyes followed the pendulum. Subconsciously syncing her breathing to the rhythm of his swing and its hypnotic cadence. Her eyes started to glaze over. Though he could tell earlier she was already halfway into trance when they found themselves chest to chest. Losing herself in his eyes as she whispered for him to tell her everything. And he would. He would tell her _ everything. _ Make her _ feel _everything.

  
  


After the hypnotic dance between her eyes and his pendulum coalesced into one being. 

  
  


He continued to watch her glazed eyes as he swung his pendulum back and forth, stopping after a few moments. Removing his hand from her jaw. He tentatively tested the trance by waving his hand in front of her face. 

  
  


And just as he expected—she was _ gone. _

  
  


He closed her eyes and pushed her head down for formality's sake, casting it to her chest to send her deeper into trance. “You wanted to know?” he murmured, grabbing her chin between his fingers and clicking his tongue.

  
  


“Then let us begin, shall we?” 

  
  
  



	8. The Hypnotist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura falls prey to erotic hypnotism.

*

*

*

*

*

_ Snap! _

  
  


_ “Remember.” _ he whispered in a dark tone.

  
  


And it all came flooding back.

  
  


_Everything_ from their previous sessions. Every memory he commanded her to forget. The whispers in her ear. The heat he created in her body by touching her in ways she had never been touched before. The _wicked _things he said. 

  
  


_“How often do you look at me like that? Like you want me to touch you. Like you want me to fuck_ _you?”_

  
  


_ “I feel it too. That insatiable need to be inside you. Your mind belongs to me. Your body and soul belong to me.” _

  
  


_ “You’ll cum over and over again to thoughts of me and how special I make you feel.” _

  
  


Her mind was flooded with darkness. But she could feel. Oh, God she could feel everything. Feel his hands gripping her hips. His breath on the skin where her neck and shoulder met. The press of his hardness on her stomach. The lift of her ass onto his desk as he placed her atop it. Spreading her legs and wedging himself between.

  
  


_ “You wanted to know?” _ she heard him bite out into her shoulder, breathing into the soft skin and causing a shiver to run down her spine. 

  
  


_ “Focus on my voice.” _ he growled, hands hiking up her shirt and thumbs pressing into the skin of her sides. _ “Focus on what my voice does to you. How it makes you feel.” _

  
  


Sakura felt her head fall back, circling her hips into the bulge of his cock as he bit her shoulder in response. She yelped in the darkness, consumed by his touch and his voice. His one hand left her side, calloused fingers hooking into her leggings and yanking them down her legs along with her panties. A feral growl escaped him as his hand immediately went in search for her soaked cunt. 

  
  


_ “Everything's better when I’m in control,” _ he bit out. _ “Say it.” _

  
  


“Everything's better when you’re in control.” she sighed, a dreamy smile plastered to her face. Because it was true. She didn’t have to think when he was control. All she had to do was listen and _ feel _. 

  
  


_ “Again.” _

  
  


“Everything's better when you’re in control.” she repeated, almost desperately. 

  
  


_ “Good girl. Such a good girl for me.” _

  
  


Sakura could feel her eyes roll further into the back of her head with every stroke of his finger. The quake of her legs at the unfamiliar sensation. Her wetness soaking down onto his desk as she felt his other hand travel down her leg, urging her to open wider. His finger traced her slit and she let out a mewl in pleasure. 

  
  


_ “Feel how wet you are for me, Sakura.” _ he growled into her shoulder. _ “You like it when I’m in control, don’t you? Control of your body. Your mind.” _

  
  


Sakura nodded her head vigorously as she continued to mindlessly rock against his hand. _ “Would you like that Sakura? Hmmm? Would you like to feel how _ good i _ t is to let me control you?” _

  
  


“Yes. _ Please. _ ” she moaned as she began to buck continuously into his hand, desperate and in search to quench the fire that burned her insides. And as his finger traced down and _ finally _ dipped into her heat she damn near _ screamed. _The pressure felt divine as his finger began to piston in and out of her virgin cunt. Her wetness palpable in how easily he was able to slide in and out. 

  
  


_ “Good girl. Such a good girl.” _he crooned as he kissed her shoulder and added another finger. She mindlessly began to grind her hips into his hand, feeling him rolling his hips against her thigh as well.

  
  


“_ Now listen closely,” _ he breathed, lifting his head to the shell of her ear. Voice becoming hoarse. _ “I want you to take your finger and gently rub your clit. Do it.” _

  
  


Sakura wrenched her hand out from behind her on the desk and quickly searched for the soaked bud. It damn near _ burned _ when she stroked it and her legs quaked all around him. His other hand still lay on her hip and he whispered reassuringly in her ear. _ “I’ve got you.” _

  
  


She began to circle her clit, moaning so loudly that the rain pelting the windows wasn’t enough to drown out her shrills. When he removed his fingers she whined at how empty she felt. But he was quick to shush her as his hand snaked up to the hair at the nape of her neck and pulled. 

  
  


Hard. 

  
  


_ “I want to hear your arousal.” _ he growled into her ear. _ “I want to hear you gushing around from the pleasure you’re giving yourself. I want you to be so aroused it fucking hurts.” _ he bit out, agressively circling his covered cock into her thigh. _ “That you ache. You ache for my cock to fill your tight cunt. So aroused that you beg me to let you cum. I control your cunt remember?” _

  
  


The pull from his hand had her head tilted upward, unable to nod in response so she could only moan. Moan at the pain. Moan at the insane amount of pleasure he was giving her. 

  
  


_ “Say it. Say I control your cunt.” _

  
  


“You control–oh, _ fuck, _you control my cunt.” 

  
  


_ “Your cunt controls you.” _

  
  


“M-my cunt controls me.” 

  
  


“_ I control you.” _

  
  


“You control me.”

  
  


_ “Fuck yes. My obedient girl.” _ he crooned into her ear. _ ”Now listen to me very carefully. Every time I say the word deeper, you’ll go ten times deeper into trance. Every time you go ten times deeper, you become ten times more aroused. The more aroused you are, the better you feel. The better you feel, the more hypnotized you become. The more hypnotized you are, the more I control you.” _

  
  


Sakura whimpered her response as the words and the fervent circling of her finger on her swollen clit were almost too much to bear. Moaning into the abyss as he maintained his possessive hold on her. Continuing to roughly circle his hips into her.

  
  


_ “Deeper.” _

  
  


_ Snap! _

  
  


_ “Deeper.” _

  
  


_ Snap! _

  
  


_ “Deeper.” _he snarled.

  
  


_ Snap! _

  
  


_ “Good girl. So obedient. So aroused. So hypnotized and under my spell.” _

  
  


But with every command he gave her something in him seemed to snap. Sakura could _ feel _it in his tightened grip. The unbelievable hardness of his cock against her. The raggedness of his voice. 

  
  


_ “Touch me.” _ he pleaded and growled in her ear. _ “Fucking touch me _ . Now _ .” _

  
  


Sakura mindlessly babbled her mantras and wrenched her other hand from atop the desk where it had been covered by his. She brought it to his pants, rather awkwardly unbuckling his belt and mindlessly digging for his rock hard cock. It hadn’t even occurred to her that she had never felt a man’s cock in her life, but it hardly mattered as she moaned at how desperate he was for her touch. His precum had already coated his length from humping her. 

  
  


He began to buck up into her hand, working his length as she gripped tighter and he groaned into her shoulder. “_ That’s it. Fuck, your tiny hand feels so good. I’m going to wreck you.” _

  
  


Her body shivered at his promise as he removed his digits from inside her, shooing the hand circling her clit away and replacing it with his. 

  
  


_ “O-Oh!” _she squealed as she felt him aggressively begin to circle her clit. He was breathing like a madman into her shoulder as he worked her clit and fucked her hand at the same time. 

  
  


_ “When I count down from three, you’ll orgasm. You’ll cum and you’ll feel so good. Then you’ll open your eyes and walk back to your room. From there you’ll fall asleep. And in the morning you’ll remember everything from tonight’s session and the ones prior to. Am I clear?” _

  
  


“Yes…”

  
  


_ “Good girl” _

  
  


_ “Three…” _

  
  


_ “Two…” _

  
  


_ “One…” _

  
  


_ “ _ Cum _ .” _

  
  


And she _ shrieked _as her first orgasm crest and ripped through her. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment and let me know how you liked it! Comments mean everything.


	9. Tranceslut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura tries to pry answers out of Kakashi, leading to another romp in his office late in the evening.

*

*

*

*

*

Sakura felt like she had been staring at the ceiling for a good few hours. Sleep eluding her as she rendered herself unable to fall asleep after what happened only mere hours ago. 

  
  


Dr. Hatake had instructed her to sleep. And she did. But she was immediately awakened by memories that plagued her psyche. Forcing her out of her slumber as she was now faced with the emotions she felt about Dr. Hatake. Now completely aware of everything he had done to her. 

  
  


Done to her—it sounded as if she were accusing him of malpractice. She certainly _ could _. But she wasn’t. She would do nothing of the sort. 

  
  


And that was because she _ liked _ it. No— _ loved _ the way it felt when he so ardently showed her everything she wanted to know. Didn’t even question it as he _ grabbed _ and _ forced _ her to see as he did. _ Took _her on his desk in the way she had always dreamed of. 

  
  


But she didn’t have to dream anymore. Because everything she had dreamt up was now a reality as his words echoed in her mind. 

  
  


_ “Now, tell me what really happened last time we met.” _

  
  


She recalled the shiver she felt as his lips grazed her ear. His wandering hands traveling up and down her sides. Teasing the underside of her bra and snaking his thumb under her breast as his tongue traced her shoulder to her neck. 

  
  


_ “You know what I think? I think you liked me touching you. Being that close to you.” _

  
  


The things he said to her. She almost couldn’t believe it. His normally mild-mannered vocabulary being replaced by wicked words and growls whispered into her ear as he rocked against her. _ Commanded _ her. Convinced her to do things she didn’t think she was capable of. That she could only conjure up in her dreams.

  
  


“_ ...You’ll dream of me. Of my hands on you. The friction we create together. The fire that ignites in you anytime we’re together.” _

  
  


The memory swept through her body. Her head in his lap as he stroked her hair in an almost soothing and loving way as he spoke those wicked words into her ear. Commanding her to forget. 

  
  


For the_ last _time. 

  
  


_ “You’ll dream of coming over and over again to thoughts of me and how special I make you feel.” _

  
  


And she did. Her dream-filled sleep plaguing her mind with orgasm after orgasm. His hands all over her. His body on top of her. Doing everything she had imagined he’d do. From wrapping what she would imagine as his insanely talented tongue around a nipple to sucking and licking as he pistoned her cunt with his fingers. 

  
  


On top of his desk. 

  
  


She groaned loudly as she brought her hands up to her face. Covering it and letting out an exasperated sigh as she was unsure of how to unpack all of this newfound knowledge. 

  
  


And—_ oh God, _now she was supposed to just waltz into his office and carry things out as if nothing happened? But if he commanded for her to remember everything…

  
  


He wanted her to know. Wanted her to see into his desires as well as give into hers. 

  
  


And if the feelings of desire were indeed mutual, then Sakura would confront him. Just as she had before. He had laid out the cards for her and now it was her turn to make a move.   
  


* * *

  
  
  


If Sakura could count the amount of times she stood in front of Dr. Hatake’s office door with her heart feeling like it had been lodged in her throat…

  
  


Well, the actual number would be quite pathetic. 

  
  


She gulped down a nervous breath as she lifted her fist to the door, rapping once. Then twice. Closing her eyes and breathing out through her nostrils as she heard those two fateful words. 

  
  


_ “Come in.” _

  
  


And she pushed through, surprised to find that he was not at his usual place by his desk and instead was standing by the window. Hands behind his back with an expressionless look on his face. 

  
  


It had snowed that morning. The first snow of the year and a light dusting had already coated the ground, following the storm that had passed a couple days ago. She always liked snow and wondered if he did too, judging by how still he was. As if he hadn’t even noticed she had walked in.

  
  


The silence had her heart beating rhythmically in her chest as her mind reeled back to that night. She wondered if he was thinking about it too. His gaze still fixed out the window. The only indication he was aware of her presence being a flit of his eyes in her direction.

  
  


Upon further entrance she noticed his new desk. The simple wooden tabletop with metal legs was gone. Replaced by an expansive rich mahogany desk complete with a semi-circle top. The inside and underneath completely obscured; no longer see-through. She surmised how she would now have enough space to crawl under his desk and spend some time there if need be…

  
  


_ Wait...what? _

  
  


_ Where did _ _ that _ _ come from?! _

  
  


Banishing the wicked thought, she squared her shoulders and approached him closer. Watching as with every step he seemed to notice her more. He still refused to say anything, and for the first time she actually welcomed the silence. She didn’t want him to say a damn thing. Not because she was mad. Or upset. Or confused. 

  
  


But for the first time during her time at Briar Hill, things had never felt more clearer than what she felt for him. And what he felt for her. Even if it turned out that what they felt was entirely sexual, she didn’t have to live in secret with what she felt for him anymore. 

  
  


So with a steeled breath she looked up at him. Gaze locked on his profile as his eyes continued to focus on the surroundings outside. “Kakashi…” she reached out, studying him. 

  
  


He didn’t even flinch. 

  
  


“Look at me.” she murmured softly. 

  
  


And he finally did. Finally turned his head to look at her with an expression that could only read as calculating. Like he was gauging her reaction. For any hints as to where her headspace was. Wondering what she thought, having unraveled in front of her and showing her just the kind of person he was. His normally mild mannered persona replaced completely by someone ruled by passion and control. 

  
  


And she loved every minute of it. It awakened something inside her. Something that she hadn’t known was being cultivated underneath the surface. Waiting to be coaxed out. And she wanted to learn more. 

  
  


She grasped his shoulder, his gaze remaining on hers as she leaned in. 

  
  


And gingerly pressed her lips to his. 

  
  


It was her first kiss. Her first _ ever _ kiss and though it wasn’t under normal circumstances, it meant everything to her. It meant that everything was okay. That she was okay. That _ they _were okay. He seemed to relax against her lips as she felt him sigh. Body less rigid as he seemed to allow himself to be taken by her. If only for a moment. 

  
  


When she pulled away she watched his eyes slowly lift to gaze at her. She fixed him with a soft smile and squeezed his hand. 

  
  


“I trust you.” 

  
  


And it was that confession that seemed to render him completely speechless. Because once those words escaped her lips his mouth opened only slightly. Brows pinches together as he stared at her in slight awe. 

  
  


Without another word she moved from the window, walking towards the couch and taking a seat in her usual place. She watched as he squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. Taking his place in front of her and sitting down in his armchair. He crossed his leg over the other and reached over to the table next to him, grabbing his notepad and placing it on his lap. 

  
  


He was breathing rather harshly through his nose, pen in hand as he traced over the notepad. Not making any marks as he seemed to be deep in thought. She couldn’t possibly think of a way that they could carry out a session as if nothing happened between them. Sakura had an inkling he was feeling the same. 

  
  


Kakashi opened his mouth and she watched as his lips seemed to be working around something to say. Opening and closing uselessly as he brought the pen to his mouth and bit the end of it. He lifted his gaze from the notepad and to her. Tilting his head and eyeing her curiously. 

  
  


“Sakura.” he started, a shiver running down her spine at the sound of his voice. Having not heard it since _ that _ evening. “We talk a lot about instilling confidence. Giving you the courage to speak your mind and break down any barriers keeping you from doing so.” 

  
  


She eyed him questionably, unsure of what he was getting at as he twisted the pen between his teeth. “Tell me one thing you would do if you had the courage to do so.” 

  
  


Her brows twisted together at the odd question, sinking into the couch and crossing her arms. “If I had the courage?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


Her gaze hit the floor as she thought. Teeth working her bottom lip in slight frustration that he wasn’t bringing up anything about their prior session. In all honesty, she thought she would walk in and the tension would be overbearing. That the look he had given her would lead to more. And she was upset that it hadn’t. 

  
  


Confidence surged through her as she sat herself up. Uncrossing her arms and staring at him straight in the eye. Gazing into his mismatched eyes as they stared right back at her. 

  
  


“I’d ask you more about hypnosis.” 

  
  


Kakashi tilted his head. Not so much surprised by her question but by her curiosity. “Hypnosis?” he questioned as he leaned back in his chair and put away his notepad. 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


He seemed to find her curiosity amusing as he nodded his head. She really didn’t care for the reason he was indulging her, just that fact that she was insanely curious and wanted to know _ more. _ More about hypnosis itself. More about _ him _and why he felt the need to involve her in the way he did. 

  
  


“Alright, Sakura.” she heard him say as he made himself comfortable. “Ask me anything.” 

  
  


“Have you ever been hypnotized?” 

  
  


The corner of his mouth upturned slightly, clearly amused by her question and the speed at which she asked it. “Yes. A qualification of being a licensed hypnotherapist is experiencing what hypnosis is like as a hypnotist _ and _ as a subject.”

  
  


She repressed the urge to roll her eyes at his technical response, wanting him to elaborate further. “What was it like?” 

  
  


Kakashi shrugged. “Hypnosis is different for everyone. But I found it to be interesting.” he said as he eyed her playfully. “Obviously.” 

  
  


“Did they use different methods on you? Like you have with me?” 

  
  


“No. The method they used with me was consistent. The way I hypnotize my patients is based on the set of circumstances I’m dealing with. The very first time you were apprehensive so I took an imagery approach. The time you talked to your mother I used a rapid induction. You were way too tense for a slower method to work.”

  
  


She worked her lip in frustration. “Alright.” she started, a fire igniting in her gaze, “Then what about all the other times? The ones you told me to forget.” she suddenly asked, tired of his games as she fixed him with an intense stare.

  
  


He cocked his head in confusion. “You don’t remember?” 

  
  


“I do.” she said with a slight laugh, not believing the slight confusion in his voice. “I just want you to remind me.” 

  
  


Kakashi paused and a familiar silence cloaked the room. They both stared at one another. Challenging, almost. But then he reached into his pocket and leaned forward. Expression losing all playfulness it had before. He stared at her intently before pulling out the pendulum he used from before, raising it above her head. Her eyes locked onto it and a shaky breath escaped her lips.

  
  


“Meet me here tonight and I’ll be happy to.”

  
  
  
  


And she did. 

  
  


She left the appointment just like normal. Ino waiting for her outside his office door with a cup of coffee in her hand. 

  
  


The rest of the day played out like all the others. Dinner came and went. Ino escorted her back to her room. Evening fell. Suddenly finding herself sneaking out of her bedroom into the quiet hours of the night. As if it were something she had grown accustomed to. 

  
  


And now she was kneeling before him. Kakashi sitting at the edge of his armchair with that same pendulum swinging between her eyes. Gaze fixated under its hypnotic pull. 

  
  


“Listen carefully and don’t take your eyes off the pendulum as it goes back and forth,” he began to chant—

  
  


“Back and forth.”

  
  


“Back and forth.”

  
  


“Back and forth.”

  
  


She could feel herself being drawn to the pendulum. Just as she had when he had swiped it out during their heated exchange. When he wrenched it out of his pocket and forced her gaze upon it. Getting lost in its swing as she was pulled further in. 

  
  


“That’s right, Sakura.” she heard him purr, unable to look away even if she wanted to as she continued to kneel before him. “Back and forth. Listening to the sound of my voice. Getting lost in the sway of the pendulum going _ back and forth _.”

  
  


The smoothness of his voice was easy for her to get lost in. Almost hypnotic in its own way as she threw all resistance away. _ Wanting _to be hypnotized by him. Wanting him to take control and show her this dark side of himself. 

  
  


She soon lost herself in the measured cadences of his voice. The phrases all entering her mind and urging her to fall deeper. 

  
  


“As you find yourself drawn to the pendulum you begin to feel warm and safe. Warm. Safe. Relaxed.” he said, her gaze still fixated on the pendulum. 

  
  


“Back and forth.”

  
  


“Warm. Safe. Relaxed.” he repeated. “Warm. Safe. Relaxed. Repeat after me and don’t stop until I tell you to.”

  
  


“Warm…safe…relaxed.” she slurred, feeling herself becoming drowsy as her breathing began to slow. 

  
  


“Good girl.” 

  
  


“It feels so good to drift away. It feels so good to drift _ deeper _ and _ deeper _ .” she heard him croon from in front of her, his voice sounding closer as he brought himself to kneel on the ground along with her. “To be warm, safe, and relaxed. So _ very _ relaxed.”

  
  


“So relaxed that it’s hard to keep your eyes open. Your eyelids are getting heavy. Weighed down by the sheer force of such warm and cozy relaxation.”

  
  


And it was at that moment that she felt her eyes drifting close. Though some resistance remained as she felt her eyes fluttering between open and closed. 

  
  


“Your eyelids are getting even heavier than they were before. The longer you listen to my soothing, relaxing, _ hypnotic _ droning, the more you want to submit to the darkness’s warming embrace. When you’re ready you may close them.” 

  
  


Sakura continued to blink herself into blissful oblivion. Eventually closing her eyes completely because it took _ too much _effort to keep them open. The voice having told her she could close them anyways. 

  
  


“Alright, Sakura. When I count down from three I’ll snap my fingers.” he murmured, breath now tickling her lips and sending a shiver down her spine. “When I snap my fingers you’ll go into a deep hypnotic sleep. You’re doing _ so _ well for me.” 

  
  


“Three...”

  
  


“Two…” 

  
  


“One…” 

  
  


_ Snap! _

  
  


“Turn loose now and relax.” he commanded and she felt her body suddenly become limp, her head falling forward as it gently fell against her chest. “Let a pleasant feeling overcome your body. Every muscle and every nerve growing loose and so limp. _ So _ relaxed.”

  
  


She could feel it. Feel her muscles ease up and her body grow more relaxed as he continued with his commands. “Arms limp now. Like a rag doll.” 

  
  


Her arms had now grown heavy as she completely surrendered herself to her body. The entirety of her form now under the control of his voice. “Heavy, drowsy and sleepy. So calm and so relaxed. Relaxing more with every beat of your heart…every wave of relaxation you feel…each sound you hear.”

  
  


“As I raise your hand, let all of the weight hang limply in my fingers.” he said softly, a tingling in her hand as his fingers brushed across it. “And when I drop it, I want you to send a wave of relaxation across your body. Send that wave from the top of your head down to the very tips of your toes.” 

  
  


“And as you do, you find that you double your previous level of relaxation.”

  
  


“Deeper…”

  
  


“And deeper…”

  
  


“And _ deeper _ you go.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kakashi raised both her arms gently a few times on each side. Limp and relaxed. Just as he instructed. 

  
  


He couldn’t help but let his eyes rove over her limp form. The ragdoll he had created now completely under his trance. Ready and willing to be played with. Pink hair covering her face. Shoulders rising and falling with every peaceful breath. 

  
  


He tilted his head, pocketing the pendulum that had been sitting in his hand. Having no further use for it now that she was completely under. He waved his hand in front of her for good measure, even though her head was cast down and a curtain of hair covered her face. 

  
  


There was no denying that he enjoyed indulging himself when it came to her and her curiosity. Almost from the moment she had walked into his office. This girl who waltzed in seemingly timid. But he knew a confident spit-fire was brewing underneath. 

  
  


And whenever she would reveal that side of her… 

  
  


It was hard for him to refuse. Especially when it became painfully obvious that her feelings were mutual. He found that he _ couldn’t say no _. And apparently neither could she. Which was what led them to the situation they were currently in. 

  
  


Both of them kneeling on the ground. Her limp form seemingly asleep before him. Willing and waiting… 

  
  


He felt himself reach out, grasping her shoulder to shake her softly so that her head would lift upwards. Presenting him with her pale face. Soft and supple with rosy cheeks and lips to match. Not a blemish on her face as he continued to lean her back flush against the plush carpet. He leaned himself up on his elbow and gazed down at her, using his other hand to brush away the soft tendrils of hair from her face. 

  
  


His hand traveled further down. Tracing the curvature of her neck as his fingers fell further and to the swell of her breast. She opted to wear a blouse so teasingly thin and see through he had to fight himself from ripping it off to reveal more of her. 

  
  


“My good girl…” he crooned, fingers tracing over the soft fabric of her blouse as he skipped over a clearly hardened nipple. A positively devilish grin crept upon his face as he heard a breathy moan escape her. The smallest brush of his finger against the sensitive bud enough to make her body shiver. 

  
  


He lowered himself onto her body, humming in approval and hiking up her shirt to reveal a lace bralette. Small but perky breasts sitting inside and her hardened nipples poking through. 

  
  


“How does it feel?” he felt himself asking, lips hovering over her covered nipple as his teeth brushed against it. “To be under my control? To surrender yourself to _ me. _” 

  
  


She hummed above him, remaining relatively still as his tongue darted out to her covered nipple. “So good…” 

  
  


“So good…” he repeated, biting and nipping at the hardened bud as his other hand snaked up her side. “Because you’re _ my _little tranceslut.” he growled against her breast. “Do you understand?” 

  
  


She let out a breathy moan and he squeezed her hip harshly. _ “Yes.” _

  
  


He couldn’t take it anymore. Watching her flat on her back before him. Completely at his mercy as she awaited his every command. Hardened nipples teasing him under the fabric of her lace bra. It wasn’t long before he wrenched the cups up, revealing her petite but perfect breasts. Rose-bud nipples just _ begging _for his tongue to wrap around. 

  
  


Breath caught in his throat as he felt gravity taking over, his lips descending down onto her nipple and encased it with his mouth. His tongue immediately wrapping around the hardened bud. A shuddered sigh shook through him as he immersed himself completely. Lost on the feel of her body against his as he swirled and _ suckled _. 

  
  


“Touch yourself.” he felt himself growl against her nipple. A hand traveling down to her leggings to pull them off swiftly. She let out a whimper as he felt her hand snake down to her well-prepared cunt. Already hearing her juices as she swirled her fingers around. 

  
  


His cock ached. _Painfully _so. Still encased in its prison as it pressed hard against her stomach. He continued working her nipple as his hand traveled between them, unbuttoning his pants to reach in and relieve himself. 

  
  


He growled at the positioning. Finding it awkward as he began to pump his length. So he popped himself from her nipple, straddling her stomach instead and extracting his cock from its confines. “Tease your nipples.” he commanded, watching as her other hand lifted from her side to pinch and pull at the hardened bud that he had abandoned. 

  
  


Kakashi began to stroke himself faster. Watching her fingers circle her clit mindlessly as her other hand continued to pinch her nipple. “_ Fuck.” _he growled, feeling beads of precum spill from his tip. 

  
  


“I’m going to _ ruin _you.” he proclaimed, watching as his little tranceslut laid on her back for him. Doing just as he commanded as soft whimpers escaped her lips. Rubbing fervently and her nipple turning red from the work she was giving it. If he hadn’t been straddling her and fisting his length, he would have bent down and wrapped his tongue around it. Soothing it and suckling softly to ebb the pain. 

  
  


But she didn’t seem to care in the slightest as she moaned and writhed underneath him. He licked his lips and stared at her with fire in his eyes. “Want to—_ oh fuck— _ want to _ break _ you. Can I?” he asked, a desperation in his voice as he felt tension growing in his groin. “Can I break you?” 

  
  


He watched as she mindlessly nodded her head. _ “Yes, yes, yes…” _

  
  


The coil in his groin began to tighten as he pumped faster. Sweat brimming the top of his brow as he pinched them together in concentration. He watched obsessively as she tweaked her other nipple, suddenly finding himself overwhelmed with how he had commanded her to touch herself. Fully aware she had probably _never _touched herself in that way before.

  
  


He aimed his cock at her breasts, feeling the pressure build as he groaned through his orgasm. White ropes shooting out onto her perfect mounds as she continued to moan through her ministrations. He watched through glazed eyes as she touched her breasts and smeared his cum over them in the process. The sight only making him cum harder. His body twitching violently with every thrust into his hand. 

  
  


His heavy gaze was plastered to her chest, watching as she continued to moan and bucked her hips up towards his. Still deep under his spell as she mindlessly smeared his cum over her nipples. An audible groan escaped him as he leaned down onto her. Shooing away her hands and replacing them with his fingers. His eyes traveling to her lips and remembering how perfect they felt against his. 

  
  


With a flick of his tongue he wet his lips. Eyes stormy and dark as he brought his mouth towards hers. Though careful not to touch as he teased her soft lips. “I want you to kiss me, Sakura. When I bring my lips to yours, I want you to kiss me with _ everything _ you have in you.” 

  
  


She whimpered against his lips and it took everything in him not to claim her mouth right then and there. He wrenched himself away from her, swiftly dipping his head to her nipple to swipe up his cum into his mouth. Swirling around her bud mindlessly. Then tracing down the mound of her breast and to the base. Gathering as much as he could as he brought his mouth back to hers. 

  
  


When their lips connected he immediately felt her mouth open. Swallowing every moan she emitted and reveling in how eager she was to lap up his spend. Licking and devouring his mouth to clean him of himself. Her tongue incessant as they continued to kiss with fervor and passionately. He was quite certain she had never been kissed like that before. 

  
  


After all, he had _ commanded _her. 

  
  


When they parted he watched as her mouth remained open slightly. A thin line of saliva running down the edge of her mouth with a glazed look in her eyes. Almost like glass. 

  
  


He was certain he’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

  
  


Kakashi abandoned her body for the first time since she had walked into his office that evening. Walking over to his desk to open the drawer that contained his miscellaneous medical supplies. Grabbing the wet wipes and returning to her sprawled out on the floor. 

  
  


He clicked his tongue as he lowered himself to her once more, cleaning her chest of the remnants of his orgasm. Fixing her lace bralette and closing her blouse. He lifted her into his arms and gazed down at her to brush a pink lock from her face. 

  
  


Her eyes were still slightly lidded as he laid her down onto the couch. He reached over to the basket sitting right next to it to grab a throw blanket that had been neatly folded inside. Placing it over her as he sat himself down on the table, leaning over to get a good look at her. 

  
  


He raised a hand to her face, gently closing her eyes with the tips of his fingers as they traced down past her lips. The soft drag down her chin and the column of her neck sending a wave of relaxation throughout her body. 

  
  


He crouched down further. Face hovering over hers as he breathed softly against her lips. 

  
  


_ “Sleep.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments mean the world to me so please let me know what you think! It was an absolute joy to write this chapter and I hope to see you next time.


	10. Housekeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is a new chapter 10. Completely different from the previous chapter 10. See the author’s note.

*

*

*

*

*

The pleasant aroma of morning coffee soothed Kakashi’s sleep-addled mind as he sat at his kitchen island. Mug in one hand and a newspaper in the other as he allowed his body to wake from a restful sleep. Several days had passed before he was allowed to go home; the institution went on lockdown due to a blizzard that snowed everyone in. 

  
  


And the last couple of weeks had been very eventful, to say the least. 

  
  


Being snowed in allowed for some..._ interesting _affairs to transpire. Mainly involving his budding relationship with his patient, Sakura. This thrilling and intoxicatingly beautiful young woman who had stepped into his office not even four months ago. Unable to put his finger on all of what exactly caused his profound attraction for her. 

  
  


Though, there was _ one _ aspect that was certainly responsible for a part of his attraction. Her willingness and _ willfulness _to indulge him in certain...appetites. 

  
  


Her curiosity for hypnotism—to put it bluntly. 

  
  


Kakashi still couldn’t seem to keep the images from his head. From his dreams. Hell, he welcomed them all. They weren’t something he fought hard _ not _to think about. Thinking about her to the point of obsession. Remembering her face as he securely held her head and swung the pendulum in front of her. Watching it swing back and forth, and how her pupils would dilate.

  
  


She was so _ hot _ for him. And the things he _ said _to her. 

  
  


Never in his life had he met such a fitting consort. Someone who could indulge him in his deepest, darkest fantasies. Who _ clearly _ shared his same obsessions. Her frequent and unprompted visits proved that. Her insatiable need to be used. Played with. Surrendering herself completely. He was her _ puppet-master _ . Unyielding and indefatigable in her obedience. And it was the most exhilarating feeling he had felt in a _ long _ time. 

  
  


But he needed _ more _ . He found himself obsessing over wanting her around _ constantly. _Their midnight trysts and unproductive sessions a clear sign that neither of them had her treatment on their minds any longer. In any case, Sakura was more alive than ever. A complete 180 from the Sakura he met several months ago.

  
  


She was just so _ intoxicating _and magnificent and with each stare into her eyes as they glazed over under the sway of his pendulum he found himself falling harder and faster. 

  
  


The thought had him staring down at that very pendulum—laid out on the counter. His fingers drifted towards it as he tapped on the spiral etched into gold. Index finger tracing it as his mind began to take him elsewhere. Another memory. From a time that was _ long _ gone.

  
  


_ “You know.” Kakashi started as he looked about the office. Eyes hovering amongst the different children’s toys and the obligatory dollhouse perched at the center. Placing his backpack down onto the small kid’s table in front of him, “I feel kinda weird coming here now. Seeing all the kids in the waiting room.” _

  
  


_ His therapist for the past several years, Minato, chuckled slightly and lifted himself from his chair behind the small oak desk. Grabbing a box that had been sitting out and bringing it along with him. “Well, until you’re eighteen—I’m afraid you’re stuck here.” _

  
  


_ “Damn.” _

  
  


_ Kakashi allowed himself a soft smirk and sat down onto the small awkward chair. Unsure as to why sitting at the kid’s table had become an unspoken tradition of sorts. _

  
  


_ “So,” Minato started, taking a seat as he placed the black box on the table. Kakashi observed the mysterious object curiously as Minato cleared his throat, “Any plans for tomorrow?” _

  
  


_ Kakashi shook his head. “No…uh—I think Mrs. Sunako and I are just going to dinner. I don’t think anyone else knows.” _

  
  


_ Minato wrinkled his brow. “Why not?” _

  
  


_ “‘Dunno. Just hasn’t come up. Don’t really want it to.” _

  
  


_ Minato nodded his head. Kakashi was thankful that Minato decided against pressing any further. He should know by now that Kakashi was a solitary young man. Not wanting many people around him at once, let alone allow anyone into his personal life. _

  
  


_ “Well, I have something for you.” _

  
  


_ “Oh?” _

  
  


_ Minato nodded his head once more and pushed the box towards him. Kakashi wrinkled his brow as he picked it up and inspected it closely. It did look a little suspect, Kakashi admitted. In all honesty, it looked like something Minato would give his wife. _

  
  


_ It hardly mattered, because when Kakashi popped the box open, his eyes immediately lit up. His fingers trembled, but he was careful as they plucked the pendant that was tied to a delicate chain from inside the box. The pendant was gold and circular, embedded with a black spiral on each side that immediately drew him in. _

_ “It’s a pendulum,” he heard Minato clarify and Kakashi broke his gaze from it momentarily to turn his attention to him, “And it’s for your personal use. I—” Minato stammered and Kakashi noticed a fair bit of emotion from him. Kakashi reflected on his journey and how far he had come. He almost saw Minato as a father in a lot of ways. Minato’s openness to indulge him in his curiosities as well as how encouraging he was with hypnotism made it harder for Kakashi to see him as just his therapist. _

  
  


_ “I’m very proud of how far you’ve come, Kakashi. So consider this a testament to your progress. And who knows? Maybe…” he paused, watching as Kakashi swung the pendulum in front of them. The two becoming enraptured by its pull. _

  
  


_ “Maybe one day you’ll become a hypnotist yourself.” _

  
  


And to say Minato was right, would be an understatement. 

  
  


Kakashi plucked the pendant from the island and pocketed it while he finished his coffee. He lifted himself from the chair and placed the cup in the sink before leaving for the front door to begin yet another day. 

  
  


He was in a particularly chipper mood that morning—aware that a particular ceremony would be taking place shortly after his arrival. It had him feeling slightly guilty, but deep down he knew it was well deserved. And his patient would eventually come to grips with it. 

  
  


As he locked up his house and made haste for his car, Kakashi couldn’t help the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

  
  


Yes—Sakura would be just fine. 

* * *

  
  
The small conference room was fairly packed—leaving Kakashi wondering if there was more than just one promotion that day. But, given Ino was the only monitor that had been called up left him to believe that indeed, she was the only one. 

  
  


As it should be. Ino was an exceptional monitor and gave her all to every single one of her patients, Sakura included. But, the bond they had created was not so easily missed, and though it would break Sakura, it was _ exactly _what Ino needed to rise up if psychology was something she was in fact serious about. 

  
  


Kakashi smiled as Ino approached the small make-shift stage. She eyed him warily as he held out his hand and watched her grasp it. 

  
  


“Congratulations, Ino.” 

  
  


The blonde smiled as she shook his hand. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“Between you and I,” he continued, watching as her brow quirked. “Telling Director Hashirama to promote you was easily one of the best things I’ve done since I’ve started working here. 

  
  


She shot him a look of surprise. “Oh?” 

  
  


He smiled warmly and nodded his head. “You deserve it.” 

  
  


“Oh! Well—thank you. I really appreciate it.” she offered, actual appreciation palpable in her voice while giving him a genuine smile. 

  
  


Kakashi watched on as she shook the hand of the director, Hashirama Senju. He looked past her head and they exchanged glances, then nods. The two had spoken the day before briefly about Ino’s promotion and how it was long overdue. Kakashi was pleased to find that Director Senju agreed almost immediately. 

  
  


Though it raised the question of who would be Sakura’s next monitor. An issue that wasn’t so much of an actual _ problem _for Kakashi. There were plenty of monitors available and though they certainly weren’t in any way comparable to Ino, he couldn’t leave his patient high and dry. 

  
  


Which was how he arrived at the conclusion that Kabuto should be Ino’s replacement. 

  
  


Kabuto had been working at the facility for a number of years now. Having built a long—albeit mediocre repertoire. But they had an “understanding” of sorts. Kabuto and Kakashi agreed to not meddle in each other’s affairs—a “don’t ask, don’t tell” kind of relationship. Sakura was no longer in need of such a dedicated monitor, and given Kabuto’s habitual negligence, it would be easier for Sakura to move around the facility. He was doing this for her own good. 

  
  


Kakashi_ himself _ was more than enough for her. 

* * *

Several hours passed before he finally made it back to his office. The ceremony had gone on longer than he originally thought and he was thankful it wasn’t his day with Sakura. Though he would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to a possible surprise visit from her. 

  
  


Though given what he had witnessed just before getting to his office—he figured he wouldn’t be getting a visit until their session tomorrow. 

  
  


Sakura hadn’t noticed him since she was far too busy blubbering her goodbyes to Ino in the hall. The friends exchanged a tight embrace and a few tears as Kakashi watched on at the end of the hall. It was a heartwarming farewell, but even so—Ino would still very much be a presence at the ward. 

  
  


Only she would be _ far _too busy now. 

  
  


Kakashi was roused out of his reverie when a knock sounded at his door. 

  
  


“Come in.”

  
  


His brow wrinkled as he watched the door warily. He hadn’t been expecting any visitors outside of his 12:15 today, and Sakura’s appointment wasn’t until tomorrow. Given the earlier events of the day, he wasn’t really expecting a surprise visit—not that he would’ve minded. 

  
  


He felt for the pendulum in his pocket as he continued to eye the door—watching as it pushed open to reveal quite possibly the _ last _person he thought he’d see on the other side. A wide and infectious smile spread across his lips as he slowly lifted himself from his chair. 

  
  


“Minato?” he said flabbergasted. 

  
  


Kakashi’s old friend, dressed in a simple white collared shirt and grey khakis, smiled brightly as they both met one another at the middle of his office. Hands outstretched as they exchanged a stiff handshake and a pat on the arm. 

  
  


“Long time no see.” Minato said as they finished their greeting. 

  
  


“I’ll say.” Kakashi remarked as he let go of Minato’s hand, gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch. “What brings you all the way here? I won’t believe you if you say it was just to see me.” 

  
  


Minato chuckled as he settled down onto the couch—a tired groan escaped him as he did so. “When’s your birthday again?” 

  
  


Kakashi laughed at his joke as he sat down into his armchair. “You missed it.” 

  
  


“Well, damn.” 

  
  


“No, but seriously. It’s been—what? Close to five years.” 

  
  


Minato nodded his head and pursed his lips. “Yeah, that sounds about right.” 

  
  


Kakashi let out an exasperated sigh and brought his hands down onto the arms of the chair. “Shit—I don’t have anything to offer you to drink.” 

  
  


“It’s fine, Kakashi. I wouldn’t be able to anyway.” Minato quipped, offering a reassuring smile. “I’m actually here on business.” 

  
  


“Business?” 

  
  


“Mm.” 

  
  


“What kind?” 

  
  


Minato let out a soft sigh as he leaned back into the couch. “Well, last we talked I mentioned I that might be switching gears, yeah?” he asked and Kakashi nodded his head—vaguely remembering that conversation over dinner several years ago. 

  
  


“I’m a bit old for child psychology. I haven’t been pushed out necessarily—it was more a personal decision.” he began, leaning his elbow on the arm of the couch. “So I went back to school for a few years to become an accreditation specialist.” 

  
  


“Accreditation?” Kakashi questioned as his brows raised in surprise. “Does that mean…?”

  
  


“Yes. Briar Hill is up for recertification. Though I can’t imagine I’ll run into any issues. It’s more of a formality.” 

  
  


“Ah. I understand.” 

  
  


Minato shot him a look of amusement. “Are you nervous?” 

  
  


A laugh escaped Kakashi and he shook his head. “No. Though I find it slightly anomalous that my former therapist will be hanging around here.”

  
  


“For the next month or so, at the very least.”

  
  


“I guess so, huh?”

  
  


“There’s a lot to catch up on.” Minato mused as he crossed his hands behind his head. “But—I want to know how you’re holding up.” 

  
  


“How I’m holding up?” 

  
  


“You know; how do you like it here? How’s your relationship with your patients?” 

  
  


Kakashi shrugged as he looked slightly past Minato’s head. “I like it well enough. It’s gratifying and my patients are great.” 

  
  


“Well, again—I can’t imagine I’ll run into any snags.” 

  
  


“You know I wouldn’t be working here if that were the case.” 

  
  


“Very true.” 

  
  


“And how are Kushina and Naruto? He’s gotta be—what? Nineteen? Early twenties?” 

  
  


“Kushina is fine. Retired. Naruto though…” Minato led on as he began to play with his hands. “He’s actually grown interested in the field.” 

  
  


Kakashi’s brow raised. “Psychology?” 

  
  


Minato shrugged. “Something like that. He’s volunteered at a few institutions and has done exceptionally well. I’m considering having him shadow me during my time here.” 

  
  


“Oh?” 

  
  


Minato nodded his head. “I think he’ll do well here. Especially with the younger patients—they would absolutely love him. He’s also well liked amongst his peers. On my way in, I saw a group of young patients who look to be about his age.” 

  
  


Kakashi nodded his head as Minato explained further, eyes flickering up to the clock past his head and finding it was past noon—his next patient was expected in fifteen minutes. 

  
  


“One has pink hair! Can you believe that?” Minato chuckled. 

  
  


“Ah, actually I can. She’s my patient.” Kakashi replied sheepishly as he rubbed one of his hands against the back of his neck. “I’m not sure if you were around earlier, but her monitor actually got promoted today. I found a replacement, though. Should take about a few days to get everything transferred to him. Certainly no more than a week.” 

  
  


Minato nodded. They were now cloaked in a companionable silence. A small smile on Minato’s face as he crossed one leg over the other. Kakashi lifted a hand to his mouth as Minato cleared his throat. 

  
  


“And how are you?” 

  
  


Kakashi couldn’t help but shrug. “Fine.” 

  
  


“Just fine? Considering…”

  
  


A soft scoff escaped him. “It’s been decades, Minato. I’m as fine as I’ll ever be.”

  
  


To his relief, Minato had let it go rather quickly. Nodding his head as he brought a hand up to scratch his chin. “Well, I’ll be here a month—at least. If you ever need to wind down—” he offered, a small, reassuring smile on his face. 

  
  


“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Minato declared as he lifted himself from the couch. “I have a few more things to do today.”

  
  


Kakashi walked with Minato towards the door and opened it for him while sharing another handshake. “It was nice catching up with you Kakashi. We should do this again sometime.” Minato smiled as he headed to the door—looking at Kakashi fondly as he was happy to have a friendly face around. Accreditation could be a grueling process sometimes. 

  
  


“Likewise.” Kakashi nodded and closed the door behind him. 

  
  


Minato exited Kakashi’s office. He really did have several things to do in order to get properly situated at Briar Hill. However, he had to make a quick pit-stop at Director Hashirama’s office. 

  
  


He may have just found a little something for Naruto to do over the next month. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit-3/24/2020  
This marks the last chapter of my collaboration with Ila-moon. Beyond this point it's all me baby (This is for anyone who has been following since the beginning)
> 
> Edit: 08/24/2020  
I'm moving the original author's note that was on this chapter to the bottom here instead of at the beginning:
> 
> Alright, kiddos gather ‘round. Got some news you don’t wanna miss. 
> 
> Yeah that whole chapter with the abuse and table hypnotism, blah blah, yeah that’s dead. Gone. Poof. Retconned. It didn’t happen. 
> 
> Why?
> 
> Several reasons. I’ll keep it succinct. 
> 
> To put it bluntly, it didn’t belong. It was half-baked. No really, the second half of this chapter was supposed to include older Kakashi doing hypnosis party tricks with his friends. I felt like that didn’t belong in the original chapter and instead decided it should be inserted at a later point. Which left what was posted. 
> 
> One of the other main reasons as to why the original chapter is being retconned and reposted is continuity. Our original idea for “phase 2” of this story has drastically changed. Therefore the transitionary chapter that was originally written no longer works. Making it harder to get back on track. So this new chapter 10 helps rectify this problem. 
> 
> Hopefully, you weren’t wedded to the previous chapter 10. And if you were, gomenasorry from the bottomless pit that resides inside me. I think you all will like this chapter much better than the last one. 
> 
> So without further ado, the new chapter 10.


	11. Razzle & Dazzle ‘Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smile from a certain someone is worth a thousand words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient! I love you guys!! Thank you to my lovely friend Regenboogpanda for helping write this! It’s a short chapter but I’ll make it up to you guys I promise!

*

*

*

*

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. Wednesday came faster than she anticipated. Yesterday’s events played through her mind. She was happy for Ino, she really was, but she couldn’t help but feel sad as well. Kabuto was supposed to take over on Monday. She heard he was a decent guy, but nobody could or would ever measure up to Ino. She promised herself she wouldn’t give Kabuto a hard time. After all, he was recommended by Dr. Hatake himself. Sakura decided she would trust his judgment, even if Kabuto looked a bit... _ suspect. _ Ironically, he had silver hair, the shade was nearly identical to Dr. Hatake’s. Maybe they had some sort of silver-haired solidarity. She could understand that, her hair was _pink. _

  
  


All in all, today was a new day. She didn’t have anywhere to be until her appointment with Kakashi later. So, she intended to spend her time in her room lounging about. If she was being entirely honest, just the thought of his name sent a wave of arousal straight to her groin. She would definitely need this morning to gather her thoughts. Whatever it was that they had, it was so wrong, and yet it felt _ so right. _

_ *Knock Knock* _

Sakura was startled out of her musings. Her eyes drifted towards the door. She wasn’t expecting anyone, maybe if she ignored them they’d go away.

_ *Knock Knock* _

_ *Knock Knock* _

So much for that. Figures. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Couldn’t she have some peace and quiet? Would that really be too much to ask?

She got up and opened the door. She thought maybe it was Kabuto, but upon opening the door, there was someone else entirely instead. On the other side was a blonde-haired guy. Probably around the same age she was. Big blue eyes looked expectantly at her. 

And...

_ Does he seriously have whiskers? _

Right...whatever. She kept a hand on the handle, stopping the door from opening all the way. She made room for only herself in the doorway. She leaned against the doorframe and let go of the handle, crossing her arms in the process. She looked the stranger dead in the eye. She’s _ so _not in the mood for this.

“You’re not Kabuto. Who are you?” 

“What? No. I’m Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!”  
  


She doesn’t even hesitate when grabbing the door handle again.

_ *SLAM* _

“_ HEY! _”

Naruto proceeded to pound on the door obnoxiously. _ Seriously, can’t the guy take a hint? _

Sakura opened up the door again, agitated, and she was seriously thinking about calling for security. 

“What?” she snapped. She wanted a quiet morning, not a random guy shouting at her.

“Sheesh, lady. Anyways, I’m Naruto Uzumaki and I’m your new monitor.” 

_ Wait...what? _Sakura freezes. He couldn’t possibly be serious, could he? Kakashi never mentioned this to her. 

“How’d you even get in the facility?” she asked. “And where’s Kabuto?” 

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Ah my dad, Minato. He’s stationed here for accreditation or whatever. Kakashi told him about you needing a new monitor. So, my dad talked to Director Senju and asked if I could work in the other guy’s place. That way you’d have a monitor now instead of in a few days.” Sakura frowned at that. 

“Even if that’s true, I have nowhere to be anytime soon. So you can go now, Naruto.” Sakura huffed. She was getting ready to close the door again when Naruto stuck his hand out to stop her. She narrowed her eyes at that. Is this guy for real?

“Would you just wait?! It says here on the schedule that 9 am is breakfast time.” he shouted, waving around his clipboard.

“See, right, uh, it was here somewhere...” Naruto squinted to find breakfast on the itinerary. “Eh, anyway, it's time to go eat! C’mon, let’s go! Do you think they have ramen for breakfast?”

Sakura stood in her doorway flabbergasted. Not only was he _ not _ leaving her alone, but he wanted _ ramen _ of all things for breakfast. This was not how her day was supposed to go. Apparently it _ was _ too much to ask for some peace and quiet. Of _ course _ it was. Just her luck. 

“Hellooooooooooo anyone there?” Sakura blinked at that. Did she really zone out?  
  
“Yeah, I’ve been waving my hand for a few minutes now. You were staring off into space.” Naruto practically shouted. Did she say that out loud? Sakura blinked again, trying to make her brain catch up to the blonde in front of her. 

“Sheesh lady you're weird.” 

“It’s Sakura.” she huffed. “My name is Sakura. Use it.” 

“Alright, alright jeez Sakura. C’mon, it’ll be fun!” he said. Naruto stuck out his hand in invitation for her to join. His smile was dazzling and his eyes showed genuine joy. When he put it like that, she felt compelled to join him. It _ would _be nice to have a new friend to sit with in the cafeteria, now that Ino was no longer around.

“Alright Naruto, let’s go.” She sighed. She grabbed her badge and stepped outside of her room, closing her door behind her. Might as well get some food while she’s at it.

“ALRIGHT!” he jumped up and punched the air triumphantly, finally happy to be making progress.

Sakura bristled. “Not so loud, idiot!” She looked around and was relieved no one was around. Why did she agree to this again?

“Hehe, sorry my bad.” he laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck again. 

As the pair made their way to the cafeteria, Sakura realized that this was going to be a _ long _ day. She couldn’t wait until she had her appointment, finding herself unconsciously counting down the hours.

* * *

As they entered the cafeteria, Sakura looked around to see if she saw anyone she knew, and thus wanted to avoid. It already took everything she had to deal with Naruto at the moment. Luckily, Sakura didn’t see anyone. She didn’t think she could handle more at the moment. How can a person have so much energy in the morning? You would almost think he chugged a full pot of coffee when he got up.  
  
There’s a constant noise coming from her right, and the moment Sakura notices that she realizes she’s zoning out again. Naruto apparently _ doesn’t _ stop talking. Like _ ever _. He didn’t even notice that she wasn’t paying attention. Not that it mattered. Apparently, all he could talk about was ramen. 

As they arrived at the queue, they both grabbed a tray. Naruto let Sakura go first, seeing as she’s familiar with what they’re serving. Suddenly there’s a loud “Aw, man!” coming from behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Naruto looking like someone took his favorite toy.  
  
“Do you _ have _ to be this loud in the morning?” she hisses. When she got no response, besides a pout, she asked “What’s wrong?”

“They don’t have any ramen! How can they not have ramen? It’s the GREATEST food in the world!” Naruto proclaimed. He barely restrained himself from flinging his arms in the air to make his point.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and turned back to the queue, not even bothering to respond to that. Instead, she tried to decide what she wanted to eat for breakfast. She spotted a plate with an omelet, and picked it up, placing it on her tray. As she passed the fruit section, she also grabbed a bowl of mixed fruit.  
  
She reached the register and swiped her badge. Eyes scanned the room as she looked for a good, quiet place to sit down. Sakura spotted a small table with two chairs somewhere at the far end of the cafeteria. Perfect, she thought, as she started walking towards the table. Naruto not far behind, hearing the soft ‘beep’ as he swiped his badge. She reached the table and put her tray down, watching Naruto do the same as she sat down.

Sakura took a bite of her omelet looking at a 

moping Naruto. Well, that won’t do, will it? No way she’s going to allow him to keep moping when he was the one that convinced her to leave her room in the first place.  
  
“So. What are we doing after this?” She asked, before taking another bite. The omelet was surprisingly good, for a psych ward, that is. 

Naruto looked up, his pout disappearing, making room for the same dazzling smile she had seen before. Much better, she thought. Sakura continued eating her breakfast as she listened to the blonde listing all the different things they could do to pass the time. Well, maybe hanging out with Naruto wouldn’t be so bad, after all, she mused.

The day had gone by faster than she had expected it to go compared to when she had woken up this morning. She mentally thanked Naruto for that, as he walked her to her appointment. He was a good distraction. She definitely could get used to having him as her monitor.

“Alright! Here we are!” Naruto said as they reached Dr. Hatake’s office. She walked up to the door and knocked to announce her arrival.

Sakura waited patiently for him to call her in. Or, that was what it looked like. In reality, she was trying her best to not start fidgeting like a nervous schoolgirl. That would probably raise some questions from Naruto. She was just excited to see Kakashi again. She hadn’t spoken to him since...well, _ that _ night. She’d seen him, of course, at the ceremony yesterday. But that just wasn’t the same, was it? Her thoughts drifted off to what they had been doing and—Stop! Focus, Sakura! She scolded herself. Now was _ not _the time. 

It wasn’t long before she heard a soft “Come in.” Sakura grabbed the handle and opened the door to his office. After she had walked inside, she turned to close the door. Before she closed it, she looked at Naruto and gave him a smile, “I’ll see you later...” she said. 

She walked to the couch and plopped herself down. Dr. Hatake was at his desk writing something down. After he finished he looked up and smiled at her. 

“Hello Sakura, how are you today?”

She smiled. “Oh, I’m fine, but you wouldn’t believe the morning I had.” She said, flabbergasted. 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that. “Oh?” he chuckled. “Do tell”. 

  
  


_ This ought to be interesting, he thought. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger LOL. Comments, Kudos, Likes, are all appreciated! Especially comments! I love to read them and respond! Thanks to everyone who reached out btw! I’m in much better spirits!


	12. Fleeting Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry this has taken so long. I’m not going to list all the excuses I have because I want you to enjoy the story without baggage attached lol. I want to thank my friend Kitty for helping me with this and encouraging me. So without further delay, chapter 12! Enjoy!

*

*

*

*

*

“Oh? Do tell.” Dr. Hatake chuckled.

“Some guy banged on my door this morning announcing that he was my new monitor. I was confused because Kabuto wasn’t supposed to start until next week. But my monitor’s name is Naruto. Although I’m still not sure if he really is my monitor. He said Mr. Minato was his father...”

If Kakashi had coffee in his mouth, this is the part where he would’ve spit out his drink. Naruto?  _ Naruto isn’t qualified to be a monitor _ , Kakashi thought.  _ How did Minato manage to arrange this?  _ To take Naruto off Sakura’s detail would be a hassle. An inconvenience, but one he could deal with. One that he would  _ have _ to deal with eventually, if he didn’t want anyone finding out what he was up to with Sakura.

  
  


“...and  _ then _ he starts  _ pouting _ because he couldn’t find any ramen for breakfast! I mean who eats ramen for breakfast? Anyways, after breakfast we couldn’t really decide on what to do at first, so we just walked around a bit, but then we managed to, um,  _ borrow  _ one of the board games that they have in the recreational room. We didn’t really want to be in that room, it was way too noisy in there. So we snuck out to the garden and sat in one of the gazebos to play. It was actually a lot of fun, especially since Naruto apparently is a  _ very  _ sore loser.” Sakura finished. She managed to have fun this morning and it made her feel warm inside. Having a nice memory to reminisce about instead of something depressing was a nice change of pace. She liked this feeling. 

  
  


“Well, seems you had an eventful morning.” Dr. Hatake smiled.    
  
“Sure did!”    
  
“I’m glad to hear that.”

  
“Now, let’s talk about our session today.” Dr. Hatake started. 

“Sakura, have you ever heard the phrase, “All hypnosis is self-hypnosis?”

She shook her head no. Honestly she knew next to nothing. She  _ still  _ knew next to nothing. But any tidbit of information he was willing to share was worth paying attention to. 

“Well it has a bit of truth to it. If you don’t accept the power of hypnosis then it won’t work. When accepted, it becomes a very powerful tool. What I want to focus on today is creating a “mental nothingness” that you can use on yourself when your anxiety spikes”. 

“Mental...nothingness?” Sakura inquired. 

“Yes.” Dr. Hatake said seriously. “Oftentimes when someone is experiencing anxiety or post-traumatic stress, those thoughts tend to supersede all rationale. Becoming all consuming. Trapping the victim in a vortex of panic. What I want is for you to be able to induce a state of nothingness within yourself. This will help you calm down until you’re able to neutralize your anxiety or panic. Then you’ll be able to come out of the state relaxed and ready to continue” 

  
  


“Today I’ll guide you to this hypnotic state, but my hope is that over time you’ll be able to repeat this process on your own until you master it.” 

  
  


“I also want to try something different today,” he said seriously. “Today I want you to decide how you want me to hypnotize you.”

Sakura reeled at that. She was being given a choice? 

Dr. Hatake continued, laughing—

_ ‘Oops, must’ve said that out loud’  _ she cringed. 

—“Yes, you can choose any method today. One I’ve already done or an entirely new one, perhaps...”. 

Sakura sat quietly on the couch for a while.

_ What did she want? _

So far, the only time she was aware she was truly aware of being hypnotized were the first few times. Well...that wasn’t entirely correct. She  _ had  _ been aware when he used the pendulum. But those times were “off the clock”. 

_ But maybe that could change? She mused.  _

Sakura made up her mind. She was going to ask him to use—

  
  


“I want you to use the pendulum.” she said.

“Oh?” Dr. Hatake raised his eyebrow inquisitively and cocked his head to the side. He wasn’t expecting her to want to use the pendulum outside of their late night trysts. 

  
  


“Please.”

  
  


“Do you trust me?” he asked. 

  
  


“Yes”.

  
  


Dr. Hatake nodded and proceeded to stand up. He walked over to the couch where Sakura was sitting and positioned himself in front of her. He grabbed the pendulum out of his pocket and grabbed her chin with his other hand. Lightly grasping it and directing her gaze to the pendulum above her eyes. 

  
  


“Stare at the pendulum as I swing it back and forth” 

“Fix your eyes on it. Take a few deep breaths. Just keep breathing deeply. Listen to the sound of my voice. You will find that your eyelids have a tendency to get heavy. Almost as if they had anvils attached to them.”

  
  


“ And the longer you stare at the pendulum going back and forth, the more your eyelids get heavy, and you blink”

“Your eyes start to feel heavy, like something is pulling them down, as if they wanted to slowly close, and get drowsier and sleepier and heavier.” 

“You feel your eyes slowly closing, slowly closing, getting drowsier and more tired, and when they finally do close, you’ll notice how good you feel.”

“Drowsy, heavy, pulling down, down, down, slowly closing, getting harder and harder to see, and you feel good. Very, very hard to keep them open, feel that very soon they will close tightly, almost tightly closing, almost tightly closing, tightly closing. Your eyes are tightly closed; you feel good; you feel comfortable; you're relaxed all over; just let yourself drift and enjoy this comfortable relaxed state.”

“You will find that your head will get heavier; tends to nod forward some, and you just let yourself drift in an easy, calm, relaxed state. You’re safe here and I’ve got you Sakura.”

  
  


“It’s time for you to sleep.”

*****

_ “I want you now to imagine that you are standing in front of a house. This is an unusual house. It's twelve feet high, twelve feet wide, thirty-six feet long. There are three rooms, one behind the other. And this structure stands over a basement. There are three steps that lead up to the house.” _

_ “I want you to walk up and open the front door. As you do, you step into the first room. It's a very unusual room because there is only one piece of furniture in the room, a reclining chair.” _

_ “The carpeting, the walls, the ceiling, and the upholstery on the chair are all a beautiful sunny yellow. This is the Yellow Room.” _

_ “The chair looks so inviting that you walk over to it, sit down in it, and push it back into a reclining position.” _

_ “You feel so relaxed, and as you do, you let your mind drift to a pleasant experience of the past thirty days. A pleasant experience of the past thirty days.“ _

As she listened to his instructions, memories from her subconscious bubbled up to the surface. She saw herself with Ino in the garden. Laughing in the garden—she and Ino were lazing the day away in the warm, beautiful sunshine. Sakura felt herself smile and she watched her memories play black. 

_ “And now that memory causes you to feel even more relaxed. But it's time to get up from the chair and move on to the second doorway and step inside.” _

Sakura followed his voice and drifted into the next room. 

_ “This room is almost identical to the first, except the color is gold. This is the Gold room, and there is that reclining chair in the center of the room.” _

_ “Since your experience was so good the first time, you walk to that reclining chair again, sit down in it, and now you just lean back. As you do, you bring into your mind the memory of a very pleasant experience of the past twelve months - the past year.”  _

Again, as she listened to his instructions, memories bubbled up from her subconscious. When the image became clearer she could see herself in her room. Before her stay at Briar Hill. She was in her own bedroom. Watching an episode of her favorite show. She remembered how excited she was to finally see this episode after weeks and weeks of brutal studying. 

_ “Alright, it's time to get up from that chair, and you move into the third room.” _

_ “This is the Blue room. It's exactly like the first two, except for the color.” _

_ “You walk to that chair, you sit down in it, and you lean back. But as you lean back, there's something very interesting occurring. What's occurring is that the chair now is on a hydraulic hoist, and it begins to slowly move down. It's going down into that lower level, passing right down through the floor. As you're going right down, deeper, sitting in a very relaxed, comfortable position. Now it stops, and you're down into the basement.” _

  
  


_ “Now as you stand up from the chair, there's one door ahead with a sign that says, "The Room of Nothingness." You walk to the door, turn the knob, and step inside.” _

** _  
_ ** Up until this point Sakura had dutifully followed every step that Dr. Hatake had told her to take, without second guessing it. She had completely surrendered her mind over to him, to guide her through all the different doorways and rooms . She thought maybe a small part of her would be scared to just surrender herself like that, even if she had done it before. But that wasn't the case at all, this was different. It was quite liberating in a way. To just let go of all control and consciously following every step he showed her. To not think about anything other than this.

As with everything else, she didn't hesitate here either. She walked towards the door that appeared in front of her, Carefully reading the words that were engraved in it. "The Room of Nothingness." It had an eerie ring to it, but she knew this was their goal, to enter this room. So she did what he asked of her, grabbing the knob with a firm grasp and turned it to open the door, stepping inside.

  
  


_ “As you do, your eyes narrow down and you hesitate, because it's very dim in this room and the door closes behind you. There is a strange feeling beneath your feet, because you're standing on a foam rubber pad which is three inches thick.” _

_   
_ Dr. Hatake described the room to her as she looked around. She could feel her eyes narrowing the moment he said it. She could feel the hesitation course through. Like he aforementioned, she could hardly see. She felt the door close behind her. Sakura knew he couldn't see it, it was in her mind after all. She felt like he could tell her anything and she would see it, as he had done this entire session. 

A flicker of doubt went through her. Would she even be able to reproduce all of this? It almost seemed like an impossible task. No, she told herself. She couldn't start doubting now, not when she had gotten so far, finally finding her mental nothingness. So she stood her ground, held her head high full of determination as she got used to the foam rubber pad under her feet.

_ “Now the door is closed and your eyes slowly become accustomed to the gloom. There is a kind of a rosy glow in the room. You take a few more steps in and you decide to just sit down. Now you sit down and you feel this soft foam, three inches thick, cradling you so comfortably that you just decide to lay back.” _

Sakura followed the directions Dr. Hatake gave her, sitting down in a random spot. She stretched her legs in front of her, putting her hands down beside her. Her fingers spread, touching the soft foam. It felt so real. Her brows furrowed for a moment, before remembering what Dr. Hatake had asked of her. Slowly, she moved to lie down. He hadn’t been lying, the floor  _ was _ comfortable. She felt herself relax completely into the foam. 

_ “Now all the light is gone and the room is filled with nothingness. As you lie there, that nothingness moves across your mind. Your mind is filled with nothingness.” _

She felt all thoughts slowly disperse from her mind as she willed her body and mind to relax. The nothingness creeped into her mind, filling the void as her thoughts and her worries disappeared. She felt incredibly light, the weight that usually rested on her shoulders no longer there. Sakura never knew how freeing all of this would be. A smile appeared on her lips as she surrendered herself to the nothingness. 

  
  


Out in the physical world, Dr. Hatake watched Sakura carefully. Checking her pulse. Looking for any signs of discomfort. As she went deeper, her body sank forward. He eventually rearranged her body so that she was laying down on the couch, mostly in fear of having her face plant onto the floor. 

He let her sit there for as long as he could manage before had to wake her up. They were running low on time and Naruto would be here soon. 

“Now, I'm going to count from one to five, and then I'll say, "Lights on." At the count of five, your eyes are open, and you are then fully aware, feeling calm, rested, refreshed, relaxed.”

“All right. One slowly, calmly, easily you're returning to your full awareness once again.”

“Two. Each muscle and nerve in your body is loose and limp and relaxed, and you feel wonderfully good.”

“Three. From head to toe, you are feeling perfect in every way. Physically perfect, mentally perfect, emotionally calm and serene.”

“On the number four, your eyes begin to feel sparkling clear. On the next number I count, eyelids open, fully aware, sitting up, feeling calm, rested, refreshed, relaxed, invigorated, full of energy.”

“Five. You're fully aware now. Eyelids open. Take a good, deep breath, fill up your lungs, and stretch.” 

  
  


“How do you feel?” 

  
  


Sakura awoke to Dr. Hatake smiling at her. 

  
  


“I feel really good.” 

  
  


“Excellent.” He said. 

  
  


“I would’ve liked to let you stay longer but I’m afraid we’re out of time for today. If you get the opportunity, start practicing in your room.” 

  
  


“Naruto should be here any minute. I’ll see you in a couple days hm?” he said. 

“Yep! I’ll see you then!” 

*****

  
  


The rest of the day went on uneventfully. Her session with Dr.Hatake went quite well in her opinion. He had definitely surprised her when he had offered her to choose the method of hypnosis instead of him making that decision. It made her feel more in control, which was something she hadn’t felt in a long time. Maybe that had been his goal all along. If she felt more in control, she’d be able to use that feeling to control this “mental nothingness” he spoke of. Sakura kind of understood what he had meant when he explained it but had no idea where to start with creating this nothingness for herself. Maybe she’d get a better idea of how to do it after a few sessions. She certainly hoped so.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! Comments, kudos, bookmarks, mean a lot to me. They keep me going. I appreciate all the love this story has gotten thus far and I couldn’t have done it without your continued support! So please, drop a comment! Even if it’s just a smiley face or a “good job”. I definitely read them when I’m feeling down.
> 
> Edit 08/05/20: I have a *big* surprise next chapter. I can’t wait to share it with you!


	13. The Choices We Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, some angst, and a whole lot of “oh shit”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m soooooo excited to get this chapter out . I wanna thank Kitty, for helping me as usual. I wanna dedicate this chapter to Moonlady9 and StrangeBeautiful for encouraging me and giving me lots of advice and ideas along the way. So let’s get this party started!

*

*

*

*

*

  
Sakura never expected it but Naruto became a sorely needed constant in Sakura’s life. One week flew by. Then two. Now it’s going on week three. Naruto’s presence felt so natural. It was like he’d been there the entire time. She found herself talking about him more often than not in sessions with Dr. Hatake. She would definitely miss him when he left. She wasn’t privy to such information but rumor has it Briar Hill was going to get recertified. As expected. The facility and the staff were phenomenal. With that being said, Minato would eventually conclude his time at Briar Hill and no Minato meant no Naruto. She would sorely miss him. She didn’t want a new monitor. She wanted Naruto. Not that she would ever let him hear her say that out loud. Still, maybe she could talk to Kakashi about it. Maybe there’s something she could do—or rather he could do—to get Naruto to stay at least till the end of Sakura’s duration here. 

In any case, there was nothing she could do about it now. So she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.

  
  


She made her way to the lounge. It was Friday evening. The ward had a group activity night every second and fourth Friday of the month. She hadn't really cared for them at first, but they were also a constant in her life. Something she could appreciate.

As she entered the lounge, she saw a familiar blonde there. “Naruto, what are you doing here? Didn’t your shift end at 5 today?” She thought he had left hours ago.

“Hey Sakura!” He smiled. “Uh yeah, I was supposed to go home but my Dad is staying late tonight. Something about paperwork or whatever.” He wrinkled his nose at that.

“He told me to go make myself busy because we might be here awhile. And then I ran into ol’ Granny Tsunade over there and she told me to make myself useful and help with group activities tonight.”

Sakura inadvertently blurted out a laugh. He did not just call the Director of Patient Wellness and Activities “Granny”.

“Naruto, you know she’ll murder you if she hears you call her that,” she snorted.

“Too late…?” He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Anyways, tonight’s movie night. Any idea on what kind of movie we’re going to be watching?” Sakura questioned, looking at Naruto curiously. The blonde grinned cheekily as he nodded his head, Sakura looking at him in confused annoyance.

“What’s that look for?” Sakura asked.

“I hope you’re good with horror flicks, cuz this one’s gonna be a doozy!” Naruto said, chuckling to himself in excitement.

‘A horror movie? Who the hell thought that was a good idea?!’

“Is it at least a cheesy horror movie?” Sakura asked hopefully, in no mood to scream her lungs out in the middle of the lounge.

"Oh, are you a scaredy-cat? Don't worry, I'll let you cling to me if you get scared," Naruto teased, Sakura gave him a harsh glare before punching him in the arm.

“Ow!”

“Knock it off, Naruto! Let’s just find a seat already, I’d rather sit on the couch than the floor,” the pink-haired girl said, internally acknowledging that the couch wasn’t particularly comfortable anyway, but the floor was even worse on her hind quarters. She and Naruto navigated through the surprisingly large lounge and settled on a couch to the far left of the room, the furniture within a decent distance of the screen. One of the recreational activity assistants pulled up a streaming service before selecting the movie of choice for the night, Sakura reading the title to herself.

‘The Doppelgänger?’

At the very least, judging by the title and the more artsy-approach of the movie’s cover image, this movie wouldn’t be terribly graphic gore-wise and moreso reliant on the eeriness and suspense factor. Sakura still felt apprehension settle in the pit of her stomach as she bit her lip and watched as the screen turned black before fading into the first few minutes of the movie.

The protagonist of the movie was named Fugai, if Sakura recalled the description of the movie correctly. As typical of many horror movies, the woman had moved to a new neighborhood to start afresh and escape burdens still unclear. Her new house was…very obviously not one any reasonable person would have moved into. The setting almost reminded Sakura of the facility she currently resided in, drab colors and some semi-dated elements that just seemed entirely off.

“Why would she move there?! Is she crazy?!” Naruto questioned in a loud voice, the other residents looked at him with varying expressions of annoyance as they shushed him.

“Be quiet!” Sakura hissed quietly as she turned toward Naruto.

“Sorry!” Naruto responded, his voice still not really at whispering level and resembling more of a whisper-shout. The other residents now turned their gazes on Naruto and Sakura, shushing them once more. Sakura cupped her face in exasperation, wondering if Naruto himself even knows how to whisper properly.

‘Yeah, there’s no way,’ Sakura thought to herself as she snorted quietly. Naruto and the concept of “quiet” were basically exact opposites.

The movie continued, Fugai started to notice weird occurrences happening since moving into her new house. People she’d never met before claimed to have met her and talked to her about events she couldn’t recall. The tension of the scene began to build as she stumbled home and noticed her house was disheveled, cracked glass on the ground and books strewn about. Each step she took had glass crunching under her feet.

Sakura shivered as the suspenseful music began to build and the protagonist kept stepping on glass, the pink-haired girl unconsciously scooting closer to Naruto. The slightly freaked out blonde, despite being unwilling to admit such a thing if he were asked, noticed Sakura moving closer and restrained the urge to tease her about it. He’d mostly been kidding about her holding him close during the movie, but he couldn’t deny that such a thing didn’t actually sound too bad.

Who the heck was he kidding? It sounded awesome, as he would put it anyway. The blonde swallowed harshly to himself as he forced his eyes back toward the movie.

The tension of the scene peaked as Fugai stumbled upon the only unbroken glass in her house: her bathroom mirror. She slowly leaned into the surface, noticing that something about her reflection wasn’t quite right. It was…smiling?

“Who are you? No, no… what are you?" Fugai questioned, a distinct look of terror on her face. The demented being in the mirror didn't respond, only smiling a crooked smile, one too big for the human face. A quiet, girly laugh emitted from the mirror before it soon became static-like and demented, terrifying Fugai to her core. She stepped back in fear, turning on her heel to run away when a hand suddenly shot out of the mirror and dug its nails into her skin.

The jump scare caused Sakura to jolt, her heart thrummed in her chest as she reached for whatever was close by and clutched it tightly to her chest, shivering a bit as she continued to watch the horror movie with one eye open. Of course, the closest thing to her was Naruto’s arm and having her pressed so closely to his body was enough to cause the hyperactive blonde to forget entirely about the movie.

‘Oh, man! It’s now or never,’ Naruto thinks to himself.

He swallowed harshly as Sakura continued to cling to him, not letting go of his arm as she watched the horror movie’s tense scene. Not even caring about what happens to this Fugai chick anymore, Naruto did his best to discreetly shift himself closer to Sakura and pull her closer.

Sakura finally snapped out of her fearful clinging in embarrassment, and considered pushing Naruto away and chiding him for letting her pull such an embarrassing stunt, expecting the blonde to just tease her. Instead, before she could go on with such an abrupt reaction, she peered up to see the normally goofy young man with a nervous, yet kind of excited expression on his face.

‘He’s enjoying this!’ She thought to herself, halfway caught between wanting to tease him back and coming to terms with that fact that maybe she enjoyed his touch a bit more than she cared to let on too. Sakura bit her lip, wondering if what she was about to do was a mistake, but not caring much to deny herself what she clearly wanted.

She let go of Naruto’s arm, internally chuckling at his poor attempt to conceal his disappointment once she did. Afterward, she immediately scooted back into his personal space, resting her head on his shoulder as she pretended to continue watching the movie. She was glad the lights were off, the young woman was almost positive that her cheeks were tinted the same color as her hair.

Naruto froze in place as he looked down at Sakura leaning closely into him, the blonde needed a few moments to even register what happened. Once he did, he had a little internal victory dance, pumping his fists in the air in his mind. Once he’d finished with his little celebration, he attempted to nonchalantly swing his arm over Sakura’s shoulder and failed miserably, but Sakura found it endearing anyway. The two continued to snuggle against one another for the rest of the movie, their inner turmoil with their confusing new feelings making it rather hard for them to pay attention to the end.

Before they knew it, Fugai left her newly purchased—and now newly destroyed home. Resolving to never use another mirror again. The movie’s credits rolled and the lights flicked on, Naruto and Sakura looked at each other as they separated hesitantly.

“So, uh…That was a pretty good movie!” Naruto said, breaking the silence awkwardly.

“Oh! Oh, definitely, it was pretty good,” Sakura said as she and Naruto got up and stretched, laughing nervously beside one another as they made idle conversation, unsure of what exactly to say now that they’d clearly crossed the bridge of “friends” into something else.

The other movie goers slowly filter out and head back toward their respective rooms, Naruto and Sakura being amongst the only few left.

“So, uh, let’s go back to your room!” Naruto said after a few moments of silence.

“What?!” Sakura questioned, not expecting such an unfiltered question.

“What? No, I didn’t mean it like that! I meant let me walk ya’ back to your room!” He quickly added on, waving his hands around defensively. Sakura looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, surprised by his terribly stumbled attempt at words before she burst out laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Naruto questioned defensively. His eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms.

“You are! Sheesh, just walk me back to my room, dork,” she said. Naruto looked down at her with a cross expression before he couldn’t help but wear his usual big smile.

The two walked back to Sakura’s room, playfully ribbing one another along the way. When they finally arrived in front of her room, Sakura lingered as she gripped the weighted door and stepped inside, turning around to look back at Naruto.

“So… see you tomorrow?” Naruto said hopefully.

“Yeah… see you tomorrow,” Sakura added as she gave Naruto one last look before closing her door. She waited a moment before sitting on her bed and flopping onto her back. She stared at the ceiling. Strange fuzzy feelings fluttered in her chest as she wondered what the next day had in store for her.

———————

  
  


“Sakura are you even listening to me?” Dr. Hatake said, exasperated. 

At least she had the gall to look properly chastised. 

“What is up with you lately? For the last three weeks you’ve been coming into my sessions more disconnected than the last.” his face softened. 

“I’m here to help you. Is there something wrong? You can tell me.” 

“No, I promise it’s nothing!” she babbled. 

“I don’t believe you.” He frowned. He hadn’t gotten this far by ignoring his gut. 

“Well okay...but it’s not what you think?”

“And what do I think?”

“That it’s something bad or anything.” 

Dr. Hatake quirked his brow, a silent prompt to continue. 

“Well it’s about Naruto. I think I like him. I mean. I know it’s only been a few weeks but we spend almost all the time together and he’s really sweet. I’m not sure if I like him because no one has ever been that nice to me before or what. But he’s a great guy…and he’s leaving soon. I was wondering if maybe you could help me find a way to get him to stay or something...” she trailed off, a wistful smile on her face. 

She was brought out of her reverie by the sound of choking noises. 

“Oh my god Dr. Hatake are you okay?!” 

  
  


Kakashi stuck his index finger up in an attempt to tell her to wait. After the worst of the choking was over he stood up. 

“Excuse me I’m going to get some cough drops. Must be coming down with a sore throat.” 

He walked briskly to the door and exited. She could hear him continue to hack down the hallway. 

  
  


He hadn’t meant to choke, but Sakura caught him off guard. It was damn near palpable how infatuated she was with Naruto. And that wistful smile...it did things to his psyche that he didn’t quite enjoy. He needed to get out of there fast before he said something he might’ve regretted. 

What a fucking nuisance this is all turning out to be. 

Sakura’s relationship with Naruto is developing much faster than he anticipated. 

As he walked down the hallway, his facial expression became more and more thunderous. 

  
  


Kakashi was not happy. 

  
  


———————

  
  


Minato rested against the slightly cooled leather chair he sat in as he looked around Hashirama’s office briefly. He was going over his progress with Briar Hill’s recertification.

“I’ve been monitoring things here for around three weeks now and so far, I have found no issues, Everything seems to be meeting all regulations and standards necessary,” Minato said as absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the leather chair’s armrest, “You must be very proud of all this.”

“I am,” Hashirama said with a smirk, though it was not a cocky one. It was merely a smirk acquired through years of confidence and putting his all into the successful establishment he’d built nearly from the ground up. Minato chuckled in response to Hashirama’s short answer, though the chairman wasn’t done speaking.

“However, I can’t help but admit…I think I’d like to do something else now,” the brown-haired man said as he looked on thoughtfully. 

“I beg your pardon? What exactly do you mean by that?” Minato questioned, his eyebrow cocked as he looked at Hashirama curiously.

“There’s so much more to life, you know? I think it’s high time I give this position up to someone else, don't you think?” Hashirama said, going at his own pace as always.

“I…suppose so?” Minato answered, unsure of where the conversation was going. Hashirama laced his fingers and propped his elbows on his polished mahogany desk as he rested his chin on his hands, looking at Minato with a bit more of a serious expression now.

“I didn’t just call you here for a status update, Minato. I want to know if you’d be interested in my position.”

“Your… position? But I’ve just arrived here and—”

“Despite your relatively new appearance here, your reputation precedes you, Minato. You’ve earned quite a name for yourself and I just believe you could possibly be the man for the job,” Hashirama said, dumping the news on Minato with little attempt at easing the blonde into everything.

Minato, despite not necessarily being opposed to the idea, was unsure of how to respond. He was experienced and he did know his way around many of the things essential for someone of Hashirama’s position, so he understood the chairman’s perspective, he just didn’t know if accepting such a position with such little thought was a good idea. He took in a deep breath to take in the situation a bit more before he decided on his answer.

“May I have a bit more time to think on this?” Minato asked, his expression unwavering. Hashirama could tell by his face that Minato’s seriously considering his options and that attempting to rush him would do no good. Besides that, Hashirma was not the type to rush others anyway. It wasn’t as if he wanted to leave right away, he’d only brought up to share his thoughts for the eventual future.

“Of course,” Hashirama answered, a friendly smile on his face, “Take all the time you need.”

“Thank you,” Minato said, a bit of a relieved sigh to his voice now that he had some time to consider everything. With the conversation clearly not leading anywhere else, Minato stood and bowed before taking his leave, the two scheduling to have a meeting around a week from then.

———————

Hashirama ran his hands through his hair as he sighed to himself, a bit tired from the events of the day. He’d not quite intended to make Minato uncomfortable and drop such a large bomb on him after the man had only recently arrived at his facility, but he’d been thinking of his retirement for quite some time now. He wasn’t quite tired or weary of working, despite having been President and CEO of the Wellbeing and Rehabilitation Center for the majority of his adult life, he just felt the need to do… more?

He couldn’t quite ascertain what it was exactly that he wanted to move onto, all he knew is that he was sure he’d finished this particular section of his life and now he was ready to go out into the world and do more. He chuckled to himself as he considered dropping everything he had and moving to a tropical island or something, drinking refreshing beverages and relaxing on the beach for the rest of his days. Traveling the world had always been something he’d wanted to do, meet new people and such.

Having been tied down for so long, he couldn’t help but want to know what else the world had to offer him and what else he had to offer to the world. With that thought in mind, he smiled to himself as he stood from his desk, resolving to head home and think more on what he’d do once he finally had a successor.

Hashirama left his office as soon as he collected his belongings, waving goodbye to the faces that went by, smiling his usual big smile as he went. He respected all those who worked with them and always made it a point to make it known they were appreciated, even if it were just a kind wave or a friendly smile.

He knew he’d be leaving this place in good hands.

The long-haired man made his way toward the parking lot, immediately noticing his bright red sports car and hopping inside with a pleased grin. His brother, Tobirama, had always told him that his choice of car was a bit…distasteful for a CEO, but he’d merely brushed it off with a laugh and a harsh pat on his brother’s back.

Hashirama put his key into the car’s ignition, whistling to himself as the low and smooth hum of the car’s engine sounded as his car hummed lowly. He pulled out of the parking lot and turned into the road, driving along the well-lit road quietly as he enjoyed the breeze fluttering through his hair. The sun had just begun to set, so the sky was a mixture of orange and purple hues.

Not typically one for aesthetics, even Hashirama found the view beautiful. Comforting, somehow. Like a symbol for what was to come next in his life. He wondered how differently the sunset would look from the sand beaches of some island.

He quickly snapped from his daydreaming as someone ran a red light, honking and slurring out curse words as they breezed past him. Hashirama grit his teeth and clenched his fist as he turned back to look at them briefly.

“Save the evening drinking for when you’re at home, jackass!”

He’d only taken his eyes off the road for a moment. It had just been a moment.

As soon as he turned his head around, he noticed someone who looked a bit dazed standing on the crosswalk of the road before they suddenly jumped right into the middle of the road, then stared at him with empty eyes. Their face somehow seemed…familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on how.

His filtering of all the faces he’d seen in his lifetime came to a halt as he finally realized the gravity of his situation. Time seemed to slow down as he pondered his options. They probably weren’t going to get out of the way in time, and based on their demeanor, they probably didn’t even want to get out of the way. If he swerved, would anyone else get hurt? He could see to the left of him that no one else was there aside from a deeply wooded forest that previously seemed scenic, but now was anything but.

Keep going or swerve? Keep going or swerve? Keep going or swerve? Keep going or-?

He had already made up his mind.

Hashirama slammed on the brakes and quickly jerked his steering wheel to the left, the tires of his sports car squealed loudly. His car spun out of control before he crashed into a large tree, the stump letting out a loud cracking noise as his face collided with his dashboard.

He was warm and cold at the same time. He couldn’t describe it as anything other than feeling as if his body was no longer his own, like he was looking down on himself from somewhere far away. He felt tired all of a sudden.

‘I guess I’ll have to take a raincheck on that island getaway,’ he internally joked before his tone became a bit more solemn.

‘I’m sorry, everyone. I’d wanted to see you all off properly,’ he thought to himself.

Then everything went black.

———————

Minato wandered along the halls wordlessly, observing the building attentively as his mind swam with thoughts regarding Hashirama’s offer. He was glad for Hashirama’s generosity in giving him extra time to decide, but he wondered if he’d really be able to reach the next conclusion in time. After all, his accreditation investigation was only supposed to last around a month, so it wasn’t like he had much longer to decide.

His mind continued to be swamped with thoughts before he suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He wondered who could be calling in the middle of a work day, the blonde man then picking up his cell phone quickly and answering, doing his best to mask his ever so slight annoyance.

“Hello? Who is this?” He questioned, not having recognized the number.

“This is Tobirama Senju,” the man said with a mostly flat tone, though Minato wondered why the man’s ever so slight emotion was caught between anger and sadness. He immediately felt a dread pool at the bottom of his stomach, recognizing the man that shared Hashirama’s last name.

“A family member of Director Hashirama’s? Is everything alright?” Minato asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"My brother was in an accident and is currently in a coma," the man says, cutting straight to the chase. Minato was frozen in shock, his body feeling ice-cold as he continued to listen.

“Hashirama had previously talked to me about having you replace him as director. I’m aware that this is sudden, but can you step in as interim director? This will only be a temporary fix until we can find a permanent replacement,” the man says flatly, as if he was reading from a script. Minato had no idea as to how to even begin to sympathize with his pain, feeling terrible for taking so long with his answer.

Despite Minato’s earlier reservations about accepting the position, he knew that he didn’t really have time to be hesitant anymore. As much as he wanted more time to consider, what choice did he really have?”

“Of course,” Minato says thoughtlessly, knowing he needed to step in for the sake of the wellness facility.

“Thank you,” Tobirama replied, “The details can be discussed tomorrow.”

“Of course. I send my best wishes,” Minato muttered, unsure of how to even close off such a call. Tobirama hung up wordlessly, leaving the blonde to run a hand through his hair as he sighed, stressed beyond belief.

———————

Minato, unsure of how to cope with the news, decided to visit an old friend. His walk to Kakashi’s office was basically carried out on autopilot, the blonde eventually weakly rapping against the door to the silver-haired man’s office.

Kakashi opened the door slowly, his eyes widening in slight surprise as he spotted the last person he expected to see.

“Minato? Is something the matter?” He questioned, noticing the grim look on his old friend’s face.

“Do you have a minute?” Minato asked, needing to unload all of his thoughts onto someone.

“Of course,” Kakashi says without missing a beat, noticing something very serious must have happened for Minato to be so grievous. He stepped aside to let Minato into his office, the blonde coming inside and sitting where patients would normally sit. Kakashi sat across from him, looking at the blonde intently.

“Director Hashirama is in a coma. It was a car accident apparently,” Minato said, the first part of his sentence grim and the second resembling a whisper as Minato spoke in disbelief. Kakashi’s jaw tightened as he scrunched up his expression, nodding his head grimly in response.

“And… since Director Hashirama wanted me to take over before all this, I’ve now been chosen to be the interim director. I have no idea how long I’ll be in the position, but I guess you can’t quite be rid of me yet,” Minato weakly joked at the end.

“That’s quite a lot to be put onto you so suddenly. Are you sure you’re comfortable with all this?” Kakashi questioned, his expression unreadable as he rested his head in his hand.

“I don’t have a choice, really. I’ll do what I can for as long as I can. I just hope that will be enough,” Minato replied, not liking his almost defeatist attitude. “No, no, not hope. It will be enough. I just…need time to adjust is all.”

Minato sighed to himself, finding it a bit ironic that now he’s in the patient chair and Kakashi is listening to his problems. He ruffled his blonde hair a bit before he stood up, straightening his white coat, no longer wanting to have a pity party for himself.

“Thanks for that. I just needed to sort out my problems out loud,” Minato said with his stressed expression only looking slightly more relieved.

“I only listened,” Kakashi replied after a moment of silence. Minato looked back at him with a slight smile before squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

“Sometimes, that’s all you need.”

Kakashi smiled in response before nodding his head, Minato taking that as his cue to leave, the silver-haired therapist likely having a patient he had to meet with soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so? Thoughts? You have gotta let me know what you think! I love to hear all of your thoughts!! 
> 
> Oh and one more thing...the announcement:   
Some of you might have noticed that this story is shifting its focus from Sakura to Kakashi. That was always the plan. However, I have a question. Since the focus on the main character is starting to shift, should I break this story up into a part 1 and part 2? And if so, should I make the part two a separate entry/story? Or just continue it here? Let me know!


	14. Monster, How Should I Feel? Creatures Lie Here, Looking Through The Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait til next week to post this but SUPRISE BITCHES TWO UPDATES BACK TO BACK. Don’t ever say I didn’t do anything for you! Stick around til the end in order to read an announcement. 
> 
> Oh something I wanted to clear up: 
> 
> The movie was on a Friday, Sakura’s appointment in the next scene is on a Monday, not Saturday, if anyone was wondering. 
> 
> And yes...I totally ripped the title from a song by Meg & Dia. Sorry not Sorry

*

*

*

*  
  
*

  
Kakashi drove home angry. He didn’t often lose control of his emotions like this, but he couldn’t help it as he raced through every traffic light and weaved in between cars that were in his way and slowing him down. He didn’t even notice the irritated honks from the other cars as he sped in front of them. Or more likely, he didn’t really care about their displeasure.

  
  


The anger that was initially only simmering below the surface of his skin before he got into his car gradually began to rise to the surface, and became more pronounced. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel repeatedly as he sped down the highway, using any attempt he could to vent out the rage slowly bubbling up to the surface, honking at the idiots who think that they actually need to drive the speed limit.

  
  


Seriously, do they just fucking let anyone drive nowadays?

  
  


Kakashi felt minimal relief as he turned on his exit on the highway and started driving down his street. In fact, the closer Kakashi got to home, the more that his anger seemed to build as he continued to release the hold that he had exerted on himself from expressing his frustration in front of anyone but the other drivers who had the unfortunate experience of being in Kakashi’s way.

  
  


When Kakashi pulled into the long driveway that led up to his house, he felt the rage burning in his chest peak, and he ripped the keys from the lock cylinder of the car and slammed the door shut. He stalked forward into the house.

  
  


As he first stepped inside and shut the door behind him, tossing the keys into the dish on the side table, Kakashi felt a split second of peace. The world paused for just a moment and he was tranquil.

  
  


Then, all of the fury came rushing back, more intense in the second wave and a roar of anger ripped its way from his throat, bouncing off the walls of his spacious home as Kakashi furiously swiped his hands across the table right next to him, sweeping the ceramic dish with his keys and some change inside, as well a very expensive vase to the floor.

  
  


Everything crashed to the floor and the pieces shattered on the hardwood of the entryway, but the destruction did nothing to diminish Kakashi’s ire. He screamed in frustration, throwing his phone clear across the room and he watched it as it smashed into pieces against the wall. 

  
  


“Fucking hell!” He screamed as he turned and punched his fist through the wall.

  
  


Kakashi’s fist made a decently-sized hole in the drywall and when he pulled his fist back, dust fluttered to the floor and his knuckles were bloody. The adrenaline fueling his fit of anger masked any pain he would have felt from the injury though, as he stalked into the kitchen. He picked up a fruit bowl with all the fruit still resting inside and threw it onto the ground, the sound of it shattering as it hit the floor was deafening. The ruined fruit scattered across the kitchen floor.

  
  


The rage burning through Kakashi’s veins was like acid and it left everything else inside of him singed in its path. He picked up the dishes that remained in the sink from before, huffing in indignation as he chucked them against the wall across the room and he watched the few cups and plates as they fragmented into tiny pieces once they made contact with the floor or the wall.

He moved past the kitchen to the dining table which was covered in files and papers and fully swept them all to the floor, growling in rage as they flew all around him and fell to the

floor. Then he fully shoved the table over until it banged against the floor and the legs of it snapped, wood splinters raining all over the dining room.

  
  


“God fucking dammit!” He shouted in a rough voice.

  
  


Kakashi then stalked into the living room and ripped a lamp off the table, the plug snapping out of its socket in the process, and he flung it across the room. It smashed into the television and broke into pieces, also fracturing the screen of the TV. Kakashi was breathing hard, his chest moving fast as he panted with the effort of the destruction he had just left in his path throughout the house. He spotted the wall where he hung all his diplomas and awards. He stood in front of his master’s degree, seething with rage and pulling the frame from the wall and hurled it across the room. The glass exploded from the frame and scattered all over the space in the living room.

After having smashed something that meant, or used to mean so much to Kakashi, he stared blankly at the mess for a moment.

  
  


Suddenly something darker, more twisted inside of him started to overshadow the anger that was taking over his system. In some sort of exhaustion that came over him, Kakashi’s knees buckled and he fell to them, kneeling on the living room floor.

  
  


A bubble of laughter fell past his lips unexpectedly. His shoulders shook a little in silent laughter until suddenly he was just fully laughing, actually laughing too loud for the otherwise silent house. The sound of it was off, disjointed, and Kakashi ran both his hands through his hair as he laughed uncontrollably.

He felt like his mind was disjointed, like he was losing his grip, and he needed to ground himself. The laughter only grew until he was practically hysterical, maniacal with it, his face turning red as he used all of his air to laugh. He desperately tried to suck in air throughout the fit, but the laughing took him over. His whole body shook with it.

  
  


“I just tried to kill my boss!” He shouted incredulously into the emptiness of his apartment. 

  
  


He had an old patient sit in the parking lot of the facility all day everyday for the past week waiting for Hashirama to leave. To tail him home and report back the exact route he took everyday. Taking note with painstaking detail. 

The time he left everyday.

The time it took for him to get through traffic.

What exit he got off on the highway. 

What intersections he frequently stopped at. 

And so on and so forth...

  
  


And then...today….waiting for the perfect opportunity to stand in the middle of the road. It was ridiculous, it was crazy, but he did that, and it seemed unbelievable in the aftermath.

  
  


Suddenly, in the midst of Kakashi’s downward spiral, a voice interrupted him, piercing the silence of the room.

  
  


“Are you done throwing a temper tantrum?” The voice drawled. The sound of someone else snapped Kakashi out of his own head and he whipped around to face whoever it was that spoke.

  
  


Kakashi ended up face to face with a man who he’d never seen before. Kakashi’s front door was locked when he’d come inside, but this person was comfortably sitting in a chair in his living room as if there’s nothing out of the ordinary going on. Kakashi immediately tensed his muscles in defense, but the person sitting there was completely calm despite Kakashi’s hostile body language and made no move against him.

  
  


“Who are you and what are you doing in my house?” Kakashi growled through his teeth.

  
  


The man almost rolled his eyes at the theatrics. As Kakashi held his defense, he took a moment to analyze the man’s appearance. He had unnaturally red hair and light blue eyes, almost silvery, but they’re surrounded by a line of blackish-purple, as if he’d never slept in his life. On top of all of that, his skin was so pale it looked paper thin, but the bulk of the man’s muscle tone was clear under his clothes, even from simply sitting there.

  
  


Kakashi raised his suspicions because something wasn’t right. He’d never believed in the supernatural, but if there were ever to be any tangible proof, Kakashi thought that this man fit the bill. Kakashi squared his shoulders and stood taller, narrowing his eyes at the man, but he still appeared unbothered.

  
  


“Are you seriously trying that? ‘Who are you’? ‘What do you want’? It’s not very original, Kakashi.” He continued, and even the sound of the man’s voice had the hair on the back of Kakashi’s neck standing up. 

  
  


Nothing usually got to Kakashi, or pushed him off kilter, but something about even the existence of this man felt wrong to Kakashi. The fact that he knew Kakashi’s name was even more unsettling, and Kakashi prepared himself to potentially forcefully remove the man from his house, if that was even possible.

  
  


The man rolled his eyes a little at Kakashi’s continued silence and his defensiveness. “Gaara.” He finally offered, answering one of Kakashi’s questions. “I’ve been watching you for quite some time, and I think that you require more power to continue with your...business. Consider me your Fairy God-Father.” He explained in a smooth voice, however despite the initial leap of interest that Kakashi felt at the mention of power, he became more suspicious by “Gaara’s” apparent knowledge of his activities at work.

  
  


However, before Kakashi could answer, Gaara stood up out of the chair faster than Kakashi’s human eyes could follow and in the blink of an eye he was across the room and standing almost directly in front of Kakashi.

  
  


Kakashi flinched back at the suddenness of the movement, but in the moment he knew that his suspicions were confirmed and Gaara was more than human. His interest was piqued by that confirmation, and Gaara grinned in an unsettling way, the sight of his teeth creating an instinctual reaction in Kakashi’s body. They looked just like normal teeth, but Kakashi had the gut feeling that they were stronger than they appeared.

  
  


“I’m prepared to offer you a contract, in order to give you the power that you require.” He stated in a matter-of-fact way, as if he had the definite knowledge that Kakashi was going to accept whatever it was that Gaara was offering.

  
  


Gaara’s teeth did, in fact, turn out to be much sharper than they initially appeared, and they cut into the flesh of Kakashi’s neck like butter, the strength in his grip apparent as he held Kakashi’s shoulders in place through the whole ordeal. Gaara pleasantly hummed as he heard Kakashi moan in pleasure-pain and start to convulse, eyes rolling into the back of his head. Gaara’s venom ran rampant through Kakashi’s bloodstream. When he was satisfied, Gaara leaned back—blood coating his chin—and snapped Kakashi’s neck like a twig. And just like that—everything went black.

  
  


***

  
  


After being turned into a vampire, (a vampire, Kakashi never would have expected that),

Gaara couldn’t just leave Kakashi to stumble around learning how to harness his new abilities on his own; the whole point of giving him these abilities was to teach him how to use them.

One of the abilities that Kakashi witnessed in action was hypnosis, or compulsion. Gaara hypnotized a random human to be silent, and not to move, in order to form her as a sort of practice dummy for Kakashi to use (and then perhaps a snack for Gaara later on). It was remarkable as the random woman simply stood in the middle of a clearing in the middle of nowhere and didn’t make a sound, didn’t move. It was more than psychological hypnotism, it was clearly supernatural, but so fucking incredible.

  
  


The other ability that was an amazing asset to Kakashi was the ability to read minds. Gaara used his own willpower to block Kakashi from reading his mind, however considering how weak Kakashi’s ability was as a newly made vampire, Gaara didn’t have to put in much effort to shield his thoughts.

  
  


Besides, the hypnotized woman standing here was practically an open book and much more convenient for Kakashi to practice on. Kakashi stood in front of the woman and her eyes were empty, like there was nothing going on in her mind.

  
  


“It’s all about willpower. You need to stretch your abilities and visualize yourself worming your way into her head.” Gaara instructed. “That shouldn’t be too difficult for you—you are a therapist after all.”

  
  


Kakashi snorted at the remark but followed Gaara’s instructions, determined to master his own abilities. Right away without putting any effort in, Kakashi could feel the presence of the woman’s mind, could sense that it was there, but wasn't able to scratch the protection surrounding it to hear any actual thoughts.

  
  


When he followed Gaara’s instructions and visualized his senses reaching out to touch her mind, it’s like he was scratching at the surface, scratching away the protection around her mind. A thin film coated her thoughts For him and his sharp abilities, it was easy to maneuver inside.

  
  


At first, he could only grasp an inkling of thoughts, like a feeling. Fear was the most overpowering, but also determination as the woman tried to fight her way past the compulsion to stay still and silent, but it was fruitless. Suddenly, Kakashi felt himself get metaphysically kicked out of the woman’s mind, like a physical hit and he took a step back.

Gaara huffed a bit. “You need to be more aggressive than that. Don’t just scratch the surface, go deeper. Don’t try to find a stopping place, go so deep until there are no thoughts to be hidden. Trust me, she isn’t quiet.” The last part was more of an irritated grumble and Kakashi felt the corner of his lips twitch into a humored grin.

  
  


With more instruction, he made another attempt, visually stretching out his consciousness and pushing at the film surrounding the woman’s mind. He found the wordless emotions again much more easily, but instead heeded Gaara’s advice and pushed past that to go “deeper”.

  
  


He visualized her thoughts into words, imagining his abilities as if they were a physical entity burrowing further and further into her brain to find the secrets there. At first, the thoughts were nothing more than a whisper.

  
  


‘I want to go home.’ She thought, and at first, Kakashi looked around the clearing because it sounded as if those thoughts were spoken aloud. Gaara chuckled at Kakashi’s reaction off to the side. This time, however, Kakashi wasn’t kicked out, and he pushed deeper until the woman’s thoughts got louder and louder.

‘Who are they? Why can’t I move? I should have listened to my mother and never visited here.’

Kakashi grinned at his success. After he tapped into her thoughts initially, it took no effort to continue listening to them as if the woman were speaking aloud next to Kakashi. He turned to Gaara to display his success, and Gaara nodded once in approval.

“Hypnotism is more difficult. It’s a constant hold of the mind until the idea sets in, but it’s also an ability with almost unlimited potential.” He explained. “It’ll be easier because you’ve heard this woman’s thoughts before.”

Gaara stepped forward to stand beside Kakashi. “I’m going to release her from the compulsion I’ve put her under, and you’re going to stop her before she runs off into the woods.” He instructed simply.

Kakashi’s head snapped to stare at Gaara incredulously.

  
  


“If you fail, I’ll kill her before you can make any attempt to try again.”

  
  


And with that, he merely casted a glance at the woman and suddenly she jolted in place. Her eyes flicked between Kakashi and Gaara before quickly turning and making a run for it.

  
  


Kakashi immediately kicked into action, and focused on the woman’s mind again. He could hear her thoughts loud and clear.

  
  


‘I’m free! Run faster run runrun…’

  
  


Hypnotism as a vampire was similar to psychological hypnotism in that you suggest actions to the subject of the hypnosis, however, Kakashi didn’t have to lull them into a suggestive state or keep them in any sort of

semi-consciousness.

  
  


Kakashi reached out to the woman’s mind as she started running and tried to command her, “Stop”, but she barely stumbled and Kakashi focused harder on her mind. He visualized, instead of his abilities simply entering her mind, they took hold of her brain, replacing the protection that acted as armor over her thoughts before with his own influence and taking hold of her.

  
  


Again, Kakashi tried to command her, “Stop”. However, the woman cleared the entirety of the field and disappeared into the trees and Kakashi continued to attempt to stretch his influence. He growled in frustration and Gaara raced into the trees after the woman.

  
  


Somehow, though, Kakashi felt the hold solidify. Before Gaara could even snap the woman’s neck, or drain her, or whichever he was going to do, Kakashi gave another command. “Turn around and walk back to me. Don’t pay attention to anything else.”

  
  


Kakashi heard the woman turn around from where she had suddenly frozen in her place in the trees and started walking. He heard her pounding heartbeat and the crunch of the leaves under her feet from afar as she appeared at the edge of the trees once again.

  
  


Gaara shrugged. “Not bad.” He commented in approval, running back to Kakashi’s side to watch the woman return to her place before Gaara had released her from his own hypnosis. Kakashi was pleased to find that while his human eyes couldn’t keep track of Gaara’s speedy movements, his vampire sight had no problem at all.

  
  


The woman stood in front of both vampires, eyes as blank as they were in the beginning and Gaara folded his arms over his chest.

  
  


“Now, let’s try that again and see if you can do it faster this time.”

  
  
  


***

After Gaara was satisfied with Kakashi’s progress he called an end to their session. But not before imparting some important information. 

  
  


“I’m going to skip the “With great power come great responsibility” spiel because clearly we both don’t give a fuck. However I will tell you about what you can expect as a vampire now.” 

  
  


Kakashi simply tongued his new fangs as he waited for Gaara to continue on with his explanation. 

  
  


“You will be at your most vulnerable in the sunlight. While you won’t burn up and die right away, you must be vigilant in how much sunlight exposure you receive a day. Too much and well you know...poof.”

  
  


“Conversely, you will be at your most powerful at night time. However, even that is relative to the amount of blood you consume. The more blood you consume, the stronger you are.” 

  
  


Kakashi simply nodded. He somewhat expected this. He was glad that going to work wouldn’t be too much of a hassle. It wouldn’t do to receive this power and be a sitting duck. 

  
  


“You can eat and sleep to keep up appearances, but know they aren’t necessary. If you’re heavily injured, sleep will help expedite your healing process.” 

  
  


“If you lose too much blood or go too long without feeding, you’ll enter bloodlust. It’s not something to take lightly”. Gaara’s tone immediately shifted into something much more sinister. 

  
  


“If you enter bloodlust, you’ll be consumed by your vampirism and leave a bloody massacre in your wake. You’ll drink and destroy anyone that gets in your path until you can sate the demon you’ve unleashed.” 

  
  


“Okay bye. See you tomorrow for another lesson”. Gaara said nonchalantly as he turned around and casually strolled through the forest. 

  
  


Kakashi stood there dumbstruck 

  
  


‘The fuck was that’

  
  


In any case, Kakashi cracked his knuckles and smirked. 

  
  


He was hungry, and his meal wasn’t going to catch itself. 

  
  
**End of Part I**   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you have GOT to tell me what you think. I’ve been waiting for this chapter FOREVER. With that being said, this concludes the end of Part I. Instead of making a separate part II I’ll just continue it here. But you’ll have to read going forward with the knowledge that Part II and Part I are separate installments. But related of course!


	15. Delicious Delicacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...He reached down and grabbed two bags of frozen meat, then closed the lid of the freezer with a quiet thud as it popped back into place. He peered down at the bags in his hand, turning them over to get a good look at them. 
> 
> ‘For Sakura,’ the bags read, the text written in big black letters.
> 
> He headed back upstairs, locking the basement door behind him as he tucked the key back into his pocket. 
> 
> With his main ingredient now in hand, Kakashi walked up to his countertop as he rolled up his sleeves, the man ready to begin preparing his meal for the day....

  
Kakashi pulled open the large door of his minimalist-style home in the woods, then stepped into the simple yet sophisticatedly decorated entryway. He propped a rather large umbrella against the wall before he walked further into the house, the home expanding into a comfortable spaciousness, the open floor plan of the home one of the reasons the man had gotten the house in the first place. It made it far easier to see everything all at once. 

The man placed his groceries upon his polished countertops as his lips curled into a slightly satisfied smile. 

He’d made sure to keep his exposure to the sun at a minimum, but he knew that tonight’s meal needed to be special, so he’d gone out to get the freshest ingredients the local markets had to offer. He had to admit that going outside with the summer sun shining down, even with his added protection, had worn him out a bit. 

Luckily, he’d be having dinner very, very soon. 

He turned on his heel to walk to the back of his kitchen, going toward a door that resembled a closet as he pulled a key out of his pocket. He inserted the key into the door and turned it with a click, then slowly opened the door to reveal a flight of steep stairs. He slowly descended them, his dress shoes clacking against the concrete as he headed toward his chest-style freezer. As he slowly opened it, he immediately spotted what he was looking for. 

He reached down and grabbed two bags of frozen meat, then closed the lid of the freezer with a quiet thud as it popped back into place. He peered down at the bags in his hand, turning them over to get a good look at them. 

‘_For Sakura_,’ the bags read, the text written in big black letters.

He headed back upstairs, locking the basement door behind him as he tucked the key back into his pocket. 

With his main ingredient now in hand, Kakashi walked up to his countertop as he rolled up his sleeves, the man ready to begin preparing his meal for the day. 

He heated up some water in a bowl and placed the bags of frozen meat into the lukewarm water, setting them aside to thaw as he focused on the side dishes for the moment. 

He turned on his oven to preheat it, then emptied all his groceries onto his table as he tucked the plastic bags away for another special time. He then grabbed a small knife as he eyed some fingerling potatoes, then dexterously cutting them into halves before placing them into a large metal bowl. 

He peeled some fresh garlic and picked out a few cloves, setting the leftovers aside as he minced the garlic carefully and precisely, the rhythmic chopping against his cutting board creating a tune of sorts. Kakashi found it amusing, the man tapping his foot against the floor as he continued with his meal preparation, then placing the garlic into the bowl with the potatoes. Once finished, he grabbed a fresh block of Parmesan and a cheese grater. 

Kakashi grated the block until it was completely gone, reduced to small tendrils of cheese. He added the cheese to the metal bowl as well before grabbing a fresh lemon and grating the zest into the bowl as well. 

He poured some salt and pepper into his hands, sprinkling the seasonings with exaggerated pizazz before he then began to toss his ingredients together in the bowl, mixing until the potatoes were thoroughly coated. 

The man then grabbed a simple cooking sheet and covered it in aluminum, spreading the potatoes on the large surface before he set it aside. His attention drifted toward the main course as he walked toward the lukewarm bowl and he pressed his finger into the softening meat, pleased to feel that he’ll soon be able to prepare it. 

He stepped back from the bowl and walked back toward his counter as he grabbed his small knife once more and chopped the ends off of some green beans, then coated them thoroughly in olive oil, salt, pepper, and garlic powder. He grabbed another cooking sheet and covered it in aluminum foil as he placed the green beans upon the surface, then used a butter knife to carve out some small flecks of parsley butter and sprinkle them across the green beans. 

Now finished, he placed his side dishes into the oven, leaving them to roast for around half an hour at a low-ish heat as he pulled his now thawed meat bags from the bowl, tossing the plastic aside as he placed the meat onto a cutting board. 

Kakashi looked down at his main course with a twinkle in his eye before he grabbed more cloves of fresh garlic and minced them, adding it to a small bowl. He added sage, oregano, thyme, parsley, basil, salt, and pepper to the bowl as he combined the seasoning mixture with a spoon, the pleasant aroma filling the kitchen and eventually wafting into the other parts of the home. 

He turned an eye on his stovetop and placed a non-stick pan on top of it as he checked the time. He had around fifteen minutes left, meaning he had to flip his potatoes to make sure they were crisp on both sides. He quickly did so before he turned back toward his main course, pouring some olive oil and adding butter to his pan, waiting for the butter to begin to bubble with heat before he grabbed his aromatic bowl of seasoning. 

He scooped the contents of the bowl into the pan, moving them around with a wooden spoon as he combined the flavors even further. After a minute or two, seeing that the garlic was beginning to turn a golden color, Kakashi grabbed his chunks of meat and placed them into the pan, the sizzling noise a satisfying one as the juices of the meat begin to leak out and mix with the seasoning, amplifying the smell as he cooked the main course evenly on both sides, spooning the seasoned butter onto the meat every so often. 

Once the meat had turned a nice brown color with crispy skin, Kakashi heard his oven's timer beep, the man turning off his stovetop as he took the meat off the heat and set it aside. 

He pulled the garlic parmesan fingerling potatoes and roasted green beans from the oven, setting the pans aside as he placed any stray dishes in his sink for later. He then went into his cabinet and grabbed some simple white ceramic plates, setting them on his countertop as he grabs the individual parts of the meal, plating them with intense attention to detail.

The perfectly browned meat was cut into pieces as they were laid at an angle on top of one another. The fingerling potatoes and green beans were plated simply, bunched together and rested nearby the meat. Kakashi spooned some of the leftover juices of the meat onto the meal, the liquid flavor spilling onto the plate in a near-perfect manner, trickling down the meat slowly. 

The man wiped off any stray droplets or awry crumbs, making sure that the plating was perfect. Just as he finished cleaning up the meal’s appearance, he heard the doorbell ring. 

* * *

Kakashi tossed the napkin he’d used for plating into the trash before he walked toward his front door, then turning to see his umbrella. He grabbed it and stuffed it into a small closet at the entryway of the house before turning back toward the door and slowly opening it as he locked eyes with a familiar emerald green pair. 

“Ah, Sakura! You’re a few seconds too early,” Kakashi said with a slightly joking tone, Sakura then laughed a bit in response as she rolled her eyes. 

“You’re just as interesting as ever, Kakashi,” she said with a slight smile, the man stepping aside as he gestured toward his kitchen. 

“Come in, make yourself at home,” he said, Sakura stepping inside as she looked around the house curiously. Kakashi shut the door behind him, locking it as he followed behind the pink-haired woman. 

“Your house is about what I expected. Very chic and mature,” Sakura muttered with a slightly amused expression as she walked toward the dinner table, Kakashi moving behind her in the blink of an eye as he pulled out her chair for her. Sakura blinked in confusion before she smiled, taking her seat. 

“Since when were you this chivalrous?” She asked, looking back at Kakashi as he grabbed their plates and utensils. 

“I always have been,” Kakashi replied coyly before he prepared the table, setting down the plates with a gentle thud as he placed their utensils on cloth napkins. 

Sakura eyed the meal, the smell having caught her off guard earlier, but now she knew she couldn’t deny it. 

“Kakashi!” Sakura gasped, nearly at a loss for words.

“Yes?” He asked as he opened a bottle of red wine with a loud pop, the man looking at her curiously. 

“This smells delicious! I mean, it looks like something out of a food magazine! You must have gone through so much trouble to make this,” Sakura said, the woman internally having to muster all her willpower to not just dig in as soon as she’d sat down. Kakashi chuckled in response, waving her off a bit dismissively.

“There’s no need for flattery,” he said, trying to act humble as he poured Sakura a glass of wine, setting it down beside her meal before he did the same for himself. 

“It’s not flattery. You know I’m not the kind of person to do something like that,” Sakura responded. 

“Hm, maybe so,” he said, nodding his head as he took a seat across from her, “I’ll take it as a compliment then.”

“Good,” Sakura said with a satisfied expression, before then grabbing her knife as she cut into the juicy meat, adding a fingerling potato to her meat as she took a bite, the flavors swirling in her mouth as she donned a pleased expression on her face. 

“Mmm, this pork is really good,” Sakura said as she swallowed her food, Kakashi wordlessly smiling in response as he nodded his head. Sakura didn’t say anything despite finding it strange, instead focusing on her meal as she scooped more fingerling potatoes into her mouth. 

“So, how have things been since you left the program?” Kakashi asked

“Well, life’s going on, I guess,” Sakura answered as she swallowed a bit of her food. 

“That’s not very specific,” Kakashi said with a slight teasing tone.

“I know,” Sakura said with a light laugh as she cut into another piece of the well-seasoned meat, “In all honesty, things are just okay.”

“Just okay? And what does that mean for you?” Kakashi asked curiously. 

“These are a lot of deep digging questions. You sound like you’re my therapist,” Sakura joked as Kakashi exhaled a slight chuckle. Feeling it would be rude to not answer and figuring that he’d meant well, Sakura continued with her actual answer. 

“After that session where you had me...talk with my mother,” she’d said as she mulled over how exactly to describe the strange hypnotic experience he’d put her though, “I sent her a letter. About everything.”

“And how did she take it?”

“Not too well, at first,” Sakura said with a sigh, “My dad wasn’t really having it either.”

“But…?” Kakashi asked, able to tell by Sakura’s tone that there was more to the story. 

“They’re trying their best now, I think. Once they got past the phase of feeling like a bunch of fingers were being pointed at them and their guilt or whatever, they’ve kind of started to loosen up. Baby steps, I guess,” Sakura said, her expression a bit strained as she talked about her parents, but not as much as it used to be. 

“Well, you’re right. It certainly is a start,” Kakashi said before he started to chew on some fingerling potatoes. Feeling the conversation begin to stall, Kakashi’s mind wandered to another topic to keep the chatter going. 

“So, how are you and Naruto doing? I heard through the grapevine that you two started dating after your program finished,” Kakashi asked as he chewed into his meal, pausing as he noticed Sakura flinch before her movements stilled abruptly. She gripped the handle of her knife and fork a bit tightly before her grip went lax, the woman weakly smiling as she looked down at her meal, her eyes lost elsewhere. 

“He...He went missing. It happened some time after I left the program back in September. He went missing in February,” Sakura managed to say after a moment of silence. 

“Ah, I see, that’s… wow. Minato quit and Tsunade replaced him as chairman right around that time too,” Kakashi said with a heavy sigh, seemingly connecting the dots. Sakura then looked up at him with slight confusion. 

“Wait… Why didn’t you know about any of this?” She asked. 

“Well, when Minato left, none of us were really given an explanation. He just… left,” Kakashi said in response. 

“I see,” Sakura mumbled in response before she changed the topic, “In any case, there’s been a search team looking for him for quite a while now. It’s only a matter of time until they find him.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. I certainly hope he’s alright,” Kakashi said. Sakura nodded in response, a bitter taste in her mouth. She decided to change the topic, instead opting to ask Kakashi about himself. 

“So, how about you? How have you been?” Sakura asked.

“Oh, you know, same old, same old,” Kakashi answered.

“Still as mysterious as ever, huh?” Sakura joked before she then took a sip of her wine.

“It’s part of my charm,” Kakashi retorted with a wink, though Sakura merely smiled, as if only to be polite as she laughed a bit. 

“Tough crowd,” Kakashi joked. Sakura paused as she bit her lip and mulled over her thoughts before she eventually decided to just say what she had to say. 

“Look, Kakashi…” She started as she set down her utensils, the silver-haired man then focused on her as he continued to cut into his meal. 

“I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me and all, but Naruto and I are dating now. Whatever it is that happened between us, can we just agree that it never happened?” She asked as she looked at Kakashi seriously. 

She felt a chill run down her spine as his movements stopped without warning. His fork that had been scraping against his plate halted and it almost felt as if he’d stopped breathing before he locked eyes with her. 

“But I had you first,” he said bluntly and coldly. Undeterred by his strange demeanor, though a bit put off, Sakura continued. 

“Did you really? I trusted you because that’s what I thought I wanted. But after I met Naruto, I realized he was what I really wanted.”

Kakashi didn’t say a word as he merely looked at her with a blank expression with no movement of any kind. The air was tense and the atmosphere felt strained to the point where Sakura felt a cold sweat run down her back, the young woman left to wonder what the hell was going on. 

It was as if he hadn’t even really registered what she’d said. Or maybe he just didn’t want to.

Not wanting to sit in strained silence for the rest of her meal, Sakura decided to change the topic. 

‘_Maybe he just needs time to come to terms with it,_’ She thought to herself as she racked her brain for something they could talk about. 

“Er, anyway, so how has everyone else been? Now that Tsunade is in charge and all, has anything changed?”

“Everything’s been okay. We’re all adjusting, slowly but surely,” Kakashi answered straight away as if he hadn’t just blanked out for the last few minutes. Sakura felt that everything seemed a bit off, but pushed the thought aside as she continued to enjoy her meal and exchange small talk with Kakashi for the next half hour or so. 

By the time she’d finished her meal, Sakura looked out one of the cabin’s windows to see that it was getting a bit dark. She set down her utensils as she wiped her mouth, Kakashi noticed her movements as he did the same. 

“I guess it’s about time I should go. My parents are probably worried sick,” Sakura said as she stood up to leave. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you too long," Kakashi said with a slight smile as the two headed toward the front door. Sakura turned to face Kakashi as she bid her goodbyes. 

“It was nice seeing you again,” she said with a smile. 

“It was nice seeing you too, Sakura. We should do this again sometime, I’ll make sure to whip up something even better by then,” Kakashi replied.

“I look forward to it!” she said before she then bowed a bit and turned to leave. 

“Take care now,” Sakura said as she opened the door and began to step outside.

“You too,” Kakashi answered as he watched her go. A minute passed before he closed his door and walked back into his home.

* * *

  
  


The silver-haired vampire walked along the grass yard of the unfamiliar house as he observed it with vague interest. It was a simple upper-class house in a suburban area. Frankly, it was about what he expected. 

In no mood to waste any time and no longer interested in his little sight-seeing experience, Kakashi stepped closer to the home as he focused his mind on the second floor of the home and searched for the thoughts of one woman in particular. 

Once he found her, he gasped in delight as he probed into the thick barrier surrounding her thoughts, the man slowly but firmly expanded his own consciousness as he burrowed into the woman’s mind. 

She was asleep so her thoughts weren't particularly lucid or interesting, but that was okay. She wouldn’t be for long. 

“**_Wake up._**”

Mebuki suddenly shot up out of bed, panting as she clutched her chest. To put it mildly, she was scared shitless. Hearing a strangely resonant voice while she was sleeping was enough to send the high-strung woman into panic mode, but her panic rose even further as she turned toward her husband and noticed he was sound asleep. 

_‘It wasn’t him,_’ she thought to herself, though she’d known before she even looked. The voice… It sounded like someone was beside her, yet in her head at the same time. 

“_**Come to me**_,” the voice said once more.

The command rang in her head as she looked around the room for the source of the strange phenomenon. Mebuki didn’t understand where the voice was coming from and she wasn’t too keen on wanting to find out either. 

She looked around for her phone to call the police when suddenly her body started walking of its own accord, her mind nothing but a passenger as she stood from her bed and walked along the cold wooden floor of her bedroom. 

“_**Yes, that’s it. Good girl.**_”

There it was again. A disembodied voice was speaking directly to her mind. It was a low, deep, rich, resonant voice that made her feel strangely, yet she couldn’t quite put her finger on what exactly the feeling was. 

She had made it through to the kitchen now and there was still no sign of the voice. She slowly tried to muster up her strength to speak, her throat dry due to her internal feeling of dread, but only a vague sound of her hoarse, tired, and scared voice would come out. It was a groan at best, but certainly not something any would be able to hear. 

Her feeling of dread increased tenfold as she struggled to speak, but it was no use. She felt her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she started to hyperventilate when suddenly she heard the voice again. 

“**_You don’t need to speak. I can hear your thoughts anyway_**,” he said. 

Mebuki froze as a sick feeling spread throughout her body. She’d always been a bit of a private and, frankly, prideful woman. Having someone able to dig into her mind made her feel indescribably violated, but she ticked away her pride as she asked him questions through thought. 

“Where are you?! Who are you?! How did you get in here?!” 

“_**Outside. Come to me**_,” the voice said simple. She obeyed. 

——

“Hello, Mebuki,” Kakashi said as he looked down at the woman with a coy, yet slightly smug expression. Mebuki was completely and utterly at a loss. She’d never believed in the supernatural or anything of the sort, but it was indisputable that the man before her was inhuman. 

She mouthed a few words in shock, but nothing came out. For one of the first times in her life, she felt completely helpless as she was unable to move or even call for help. 

“I’m a bit thirsty,” he said as he walked closer to the woman, then bent down and grasped her chin between his fingers. He jerked her head and pulled her to his chest, the woman whimpered as she felt his breath on her neck. Without warning, he sank his fangs into the tender flesh, the woman’s eyes widened as she silently cried out, halfway in pleasure and halfway in pain.

A coil settled in her stomach as her legs shook and her mind was running a mile a minute with thoughts as she wondered what the hell was happening, why it was happening, and when it would be over. 

Kakashi’s fangs seeped her energy out of her slowly but surely as he made sure to get his fill of her blood, the woman then felt her body become unstable and woozy as her vision began to flicker. She was losing far too much blood far too quickly and her mind was spinning as her thoughts became foggy. 

By the time he was done with his meal, Mebuki was shockingly pale as she struggled to stand on her own two feet. He felt her slump against his chest as he sighed against her neck in pity. Her thoughts were beginning to become more panicked as the woman cursed him and the world and feared for the end of her life. 

She feared for so many things as everything swirled all up inside her at once. 

Regret. Less regret. Anger. Fear. Bitterness. More fear. Less anger. More regret. Sorrow. 

Everything was then ripped from her the next moment as Kakashi continued to drink from her, her mind fading to the final stage of death as she felt nothing but complacency. A serene calm. 

With a strangely clear head, she wondered why exactly a vampire of all things was out to get her. She was sure she’d made enemies, but not with the supernatural. And yet, this one had come all the way to her house… How strange. 

“_Stay_…” She thought, directing her mind toward Kakashi as much as possible. 

“Hm?” He questioned as he continued to drain her body for all it was worth. 

"_Stay away from my family_," she thought weakly. The thought really hadn't meant all too much to her. It was a dying mind shooting off its final thoughts…

And yet it frustrated Kakashi more than it amused him. 

He pulled his fangs from her neck, the woman too delirious to look up at him as she slumped into his arm. He grabbed her by her sleep shirt and looked down at her coldly as he pulled back his arm and swung. 

Her head rolled like a stray basketball as Kakashi heaved a sigh of relief and dropped her headless corpse onto the ground. He felt much better now. 

With a relieved sigh, he left the simple suburban home, intrigued to hear of how the news would cover the incident tomorrow. He walked home with a bit of pep in his step and opened his door, immediately moving to begin cleaning his kitchen. He’d been a bit impatient before he’d left after his dinner with Sakura, so he still had some dishes to do. 

He waltzed into the kitchen and put on some gloves and grabbed a rag as he slowly began to scrub the dirtied dishes, making sure to apply just enough pressure to get the stains off. 

‘_Hmmm, this seems a bit familiar,_’ he mused to himself before it clicked in his mind with an “Oh!” as he felt himself drift down memory lane. 

* * *

  
  


The blonde-haired man shuffled up to the large cabin home, his bright blue eyes were an almost dull gray as his body moved against his will, his mind foggy as everything went by so quickly. 

As Kakashi sensed Naruto’s presence, the vampire stood from his comfortable leather chair and waltzed toward his front door, opening it as he ushered Naruto inside and closed the door. 

Naruto’s eyes were blank as he stepped inside the house and merely stared ahead, unable to do anything else. Despite this, he could feel Kakashi's cold, dark, ominous presence standing closely behind him. The man was breathing down on him as he stood uncomfortably still before he roughly grabbed Naruto’s shoulders and squeezed them until they nearly popped. 

“_Kakashi?! What are you doing?!_” He screamed in his mind, but Kakashi only squeezed his shoulders harder in response, his vision going spotty as pain shot throughout his entire body. 

“Shut up,” Kakashi commanded before he went quiet for a moment, as if he was thinking. 

“This doesn't have to hurt, you know. I just want it to,” Kakashi said as he leaned down to whisper in Naruto’s ear. Without missing a beat, he sunk his fangs into Naruto’s neck and began to drink wildly, quickly slurping at the blonde’s blood as he continued to move his fangs in the wound, biting down harder with each gulp of Naruto’s blood.

Naruto was completely powerless as he could only wait for his life to be drained from him, his face quickly sinking in and his typically bright and wide eyes now dull and sunken in. He felt his body grow cold as he could only feel emotions stir in his body as he clung to life as best as he could. 

But it was no use. 

His body became weaker and weaker by the moment as his life flashed before his eyes. 

_‘Dad...Mom...Sakur-!’_

He dropped to the floor with a thud, his body cold, still, and lifeless as Kakashi looked down at him emotionlessly. He’d only completed the first phase of his plan, there was still much more work to be done. 

He dragged the blonde’s body into his kitchen before he reached into his pocket and grabbed a key. He inserted the key to the lock of his basement door before turning it, the familiar click sounded as he opened the door and dragged Naruto down. 

He dropped Naruto onto the cold cement floor of his basement as he pulled a large table from the corner of the room and dragged it closer, then grabbed a box of supplies he’d prepared and plopped it into the cold metal of the table. 

He picked up Naruto and laid him onto the table as he dug into his supply box and pulled out a simple black marker. He stripped the deceased man of his clothes as he marked up the lines of his body, like cattle being prepped for slaughter. 

Once he was done, he grabbed a large basin from the corner of the basement and set it under the table before he picked up a small knife and poked holes into Naruto’s flesh. Any leftovers of his warm blood, though there was hardly any left to be drained, slowly dripped into the basin below as Kakashi went to work. 

He used a thick, sharp knife to follow the lines he’d traced as he cut methodically into the young man with a tense gaze. 

_Thighs. Stomach. Back. Calf. _

He cut the large pieces of tender meat into smaller pieces before he wiped his hands and placed them into small zippable bags and used the same small black marker from before to label them. 

_‘For Sakura,’_ the bags read, the text written in big black letters.

He smiled to himself with a rather pleased expression before he then placed the clean bags into his large chest-style freezer. 

Done with his meal prep, he grabbed the rest of Naruto’s corpse and submerged it in a bath of acid, leaving it to soak. He’d be sure to come back later and dump it down the floor drain of his basement. 

After that, he put on some more cleaning-suited gloves and got to work as he wiped his metal table clean, making sure to put in some elbow grease as he scrubbed away at any lingering crimson stains. He did the very same to his floor and the basin after he dumped it of its contents. 

* * *

  
  


The silver-haired man snapped out of the reverie of his fond memory as he finally finished with his cleaning for the night. The man then sighed in satisfaction as he took his gloves off and set them to hang on his kitchen sink. 

Now ready to relax for the night, Kakashi headed toward his leather couch and sunk into it with a leery grin on his face as he grabbed the half-finished bottle of wine from dinner and poured himself a glass, swirling the red liquid in his cup as he eyed it with interest. 

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest as he took a sip of the red wine, his house dark and eerie around him as he sat; plotting and planning.

“Let the games begin.”

He cackled loudly into the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recap:   
Story starts Oct 2019   
Chap 10 aprox Jan 2020 [the 4 month mark]  
By chapter 14 it’s late January going into February 2020. [Minato has taken over]   
Sakura’s Program ends September 2020. [NaruSaku start dating]  
Naruto goes missing around February 2021 [Minato Quits, Tsunade takes over]  
This dinner happens June 2021
> 
> ~*~
> 
> A very heartfelt thank you to StrangeBeautiful and Ruby for being the anchors for this chapter. ❤️❤️


End file.
